


Nove Vidas

by nuwahours



Series: A maldição das nove vidas [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, essa é a história da última, nove vidas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 60,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuwahours/pseuds/nuwahours
Summary: Jisung não tinha tantas ambições. Ele preferia viver um dia de cada vez, deixando para lá muitas das suas ideias por causa de muitos medos próprios. Ele foi postergando muitas de suas decisões do que fazer da vida, pois não achava que fazia grande coisa ao existir naquele mundo. Para ele nada tinha graça até que ele conheceu um médico cardiologista que o fez enxergar o mundo sob novas cores e o arrebatou com um romance que fez sua vida ganhar um sentido maior do que o que tinha imaginado para si mesmo.OuFormado em medicina e cumprindo residência em cardiologia, Bang Chan reencontra sua alma gêmea, Han Jisung, um aspirante a escritor que foi trabalhar como secretário no mesmo hospital universitário em que estagia. Eles se encontram pela nona vez, e fazem a última vida valer a pena.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: A maldição das nove vidas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133012
Comments: 30
Kudos: 10





	1. O cair

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Esta fanfic também se encontra disponível no spirit sob o link https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/nove-vidas-20968818. Decidi postar nas duas plataformas caso eu não consiga encontrar outras banghan shippers por lá.
> 
> é, isso, nem acredito que estou finalmente postando essa fanfic  
> espero que gostem  
> boa leitura! 
> 
> ps: é a primeira vez eu posto aqui então eu vou me adaptar aos poucos com o formato daqui  
> inclusive, eu acabei de perceber que sou péssima em criar tags  
> e sumários
> 
> atenção: me relevem em todas as imprecisões com coisas médicas e hospitalares. Afinal, o conhecimento e o cenário aqui foi extraído diretamente de Hospital Playlist (um dorama, ou seja, bastante científico).

Por mais que já tivesse lidado com aquilo várias vezes, Chan não conseguia dizer que se sentia preparado para reencontrar sua alma gêmea. Desde o momento em que abria os olhos para o mundo, para a nova realidade, ele recebia o conhecimento praticamente gravado em seu corpo de que reencontraria aquele que se uniu a ele há muitos anos, em outra vida e em outro mundo, mas não é como isso bastasse para atenuar seu nervosismo. Em sua defesa, não foram todas as vidas em que ele pôde fazer dar certo. 

Changbin, seu fiel escudeiro, seu leal amigo, também estava nessa jornada com ele, atravessando vidas e novas realidades ao seu lado. Mas diferente de Chan, ele não sabia que a relação entre eles era de alma. Chan já nascia com a informação de que estava destinado a encontrar o amigo assim como era destinado a encontrar sua alma gêmea, mas a Changbin era relegado apenas o conhecimento da vida atual, a memória sendo apagada na morte. O que era um pouco chato às vezes, pois Chan queria poder conversar com alguém sobre todas as histórias que vieram antes, sobre o elo que unia todos eles, mas não podia. Afinal, como explicar? Como Changbin acreditaria? E, principalmente, quais seriam as consequências de revelar isso a ele?

Chan sentia falta de alguém que o compreendesse especialmente quando não conseguia explicar suas mudanças de rota abruptas, pois qual era a chance de que entendessem que ele somente _sentia_ em seu coração para onde devia ir? 

― Medicina? ― Changbin perguntou ao ver a tela do notebook de trás da cadeira onde Chan estava sentado. ― Bem sua cara salvar vidas. Mas eu achei que você quisesse fazer Música?

― Talvez eu faça algum dia ― disse distraído enquanto preenchia seus dados na tela de inscrição. 

Changbin puxou uma cadeira e se sentou nela, ocupando o lugar ao lado. 

― Você é tão imprevisível ― comentou ao digitar uma mensagem no celular. ― Até ontem eu estava vendo você comprando um _software_ para produção de música. E agora está entrando na lista de maior concorrência das universidades. 

Chan tinha que admitir que o amigo tinha muita razão. Quantas vezes já não tinha mudado de ideia de última hora, escolhendo uma opção em detrimento da outra sem qualquer justificativa plausível? Ele gostaria de entender como sua alma gêmea estava para entender por que ela trocava tanto de rumo, de pensamento, de sentimento, mas não é como se suas vidas tivessem sido entrelaçadas ainda. _Ainda não_. E a única coisa que podia fazer era seguir o ritmo de seu coração, sendo guiado por aquilo que o fazia conectado a Han Jisung, que em algum lugar daquela realidade talvez estivesse escolhendo alguma carreira na área da saúde. 

― E você, já decidiu o que vai fazer? ― Chan perguntou ao estralar os dedos, sua atenção indo para o amigo. 

― Não sei, vou decidir até amanhã. Recebi aquela proposta de ir para o exterior, mas não dei minha resposta definitiva. 

Chan mexeu o lábio, a indecisão sempre sendo sua maior aliada naquela circunstância. Sua bênção e também sua maldição. Ele conhecia Changbin e não queria palpitar na vida dele, embora soubesse o que o destino reservava para ele. Não queria interferir, não queria opinar. E muito menos afetar a sequência de eventos que também o levariam-no a certa direção. Era perigoso ser rebelde. Ainda mais quando parecia ser em vão e podia acarretar em respostas muito vingativas daqueles que coordenam a grande orquestra da vida. 

― Se você decidir por não ir, vamos dividir um apartamento? ― Chan sugeriu levianamente enquanto buscava por imóveis na _internet_. Ele já sabia qual era a resposta que viria no dia seguinte. Ele só precisava fingir que não. 

Embora soubesse perfeitamente que Changbin estava fadado a ir com ele para onde fosse (e, inclusive, basear sua escolha acadêmica com uma em que eles ficassem próximos), Chan não podia deixar de ficar inquieto. Perguntava-se sempre se aquela seria uma vida sem seu amigo, sem a companhia dele para confortá-lo e animá-lo nos momentos bons e ruins. Perguntava-se se daquela vez o elo tinha sido rompido e a missão tivesse sido concluída. Era egoísta prender seu amigo com ele, mas não podia evitar desejar que ele estivesse ao seu lado.

― Você pode me pedir em casamento também, se o que você quer é viver sua vida comigo ― ele brincou ao inclinar-se para frente, ajudando Chan a escolher um lugar legal. 

― Você fala como se você não fosse aceitar ― Chan retrucou animado.

― E você é muito seguro de si.

O argumento entre eles levou horas e acabou sem fim quando eles tiveram de sair da cafeteria que fechava. Nenhum dos dois concordava com a escolha do apartamento, apontando defeitos aqui e ali, encontrando desvantagens aqui e acolá. Chan deu uma trégua quando eles se separaram, prometendo voltar à discussão no outro dia quando estivessem no colégio. 

Na volta para casa, Chan passou a questionar em pensamento como estaria Jisung naquele exato momento. Será que estava bem? Será que já tinha feito a sua decisão de qual faculdade cursar? Será que tinha planos de sair de casa? O que será que ele tinha feito para que repercutisse em Chan a vontade de estudar Medicina? Será que ele queria ser médico? Será que naquela vida estava inclinado a gostar de alguém que fosse médico?

 _E se ele estiver doente?_ , Chan pensou ao colocar os pés dentro de casa, o coração acelerando com a perspectiva. Ele não tinha parado para cogitar a hipótese de que Jisung podia estar doente e precisasse de ajuda (ou que fosse precisar futuramente. O tempo era sempre difícil de determinar por mais que recebesse esses sinais aleatórios). 

Em nenhuma outra encarnação Chan tinha lidado especificamente com essa alternativa e, francamente, a imagem de Jisung sofrendo sempre o fez perder um pouco a cabeça. Ele não queria ver sua alma gêmea padecer por conta de uma doença terminal. Mas se esse fosse o destino, Chan não tinha muita escolha exceto a de ser _o melhor_ médico possível.

E foi o que ele fez: se tornou o melhor aluno da sua turma na universidade e iniciou seu período de residência sendo o favorito dos médicos professores, cada um querendo levá-lo para sua área e torná-lo o melhor especialista. Chan, por sua vez, já tinha uma preferência: a cardiologia. Tinha um fascínio pela especialidade e, embora estivesse ciente da forma como seu elo com sua alma gêmea o impelia a caminhar nessa direção, ele realmente gostava de trabalhar com o órgão responsável por fazer pulsar a vida dentro de um corpo humano. 

Changbin, como era esperado (e para o alívio de Chan), declinou a oferta de ir para outro país e acabou optando por Jornalismo. Depois de formado, foi parar em uma editora muito famosa e em pouco tempo se tornou editor chefe, para o tremendo orgulho do amigo. Trabalhava, na maior parte, escrevendo e viajando por aí, mas sempre mantinha contato com Chan que passava quase o dia inteiro no hospital. Era a primeira vida em que eles se mantinham tão distantes um do outro, mas isso não parecia afetar em nada a amizade deles que permanecia intacta e duradoura. Sempre que podiam, eles compartilhavam as refeições e organizavam de sair juntos para beber e Chan não podia se sentir mais grato por ter alguém tão incrível como seu amigo ao seu lado. 

― Você está dormindo direito, pelo menos? ― Changbin reclamou durante uma das raras ocasiões em que almoçavam juntos. ― Porque comer você come igual um cavalo. Pelo menos com isso eu não preciso me preocupar. 

Chan riu de boca cheia.

― Eu durmo o suficiente ― tranquilizou o amigo. ― E você não pode falar nada de mim. O que é esse olhar mórbido, hm? ― alcançou o rosto do amigo com a mão, tentando puxar a bochecha dele, mas sem muito sucesso.

― Você fala como se eu fosse morrer só de me olhar ― bufou ao se esquivar. ― Achei que fosse médico do coração. Aliás, alguém já te deu uma cantada com isso? Porque eu praticamente posso escutar os suspiros das universitárias aqui atrás ― fez um gesto atrás da cabeça, indicando de onde as vozes imaginárias vinham. 

― Você está louquinho pra me perguntar, não é? ― brincou. ― Quer saber se eu vou remendar seu coração quebrado? ― perguntou ao tentar pegar o amigo pela camiseta, fazendo um gesto de garra. ― Quer me dizer que sentiu o coração parar quando me viu? Quer dizer que sentiu a pressão subir?

― Para com isso ― Changbin riu e novamente se afastou, escapando do amigo que queria fazer cócegas nele. ― Você sabe que já tem meu coração. 

Ambos compartilharam mais dos acontecimentos do trabalho enquanto ainda podiam, Changbin precisando arrumar as malas enquanto Chan precisava se preparar para acompanhar uma cirurgia cardiotorácica. A primeira de muitas. 

⟷

Foi só no final do primeiro ano de residência que Chan finalmente _o viu_. E foi tão inesperado, tão desproposital e fora de contexto que o futuro médico cardiologista não conseguiu ter uma reação apropriada. Num momento tinha passado o cartão de identificação na catraca e no outro via Han Jisung do outro lado da bancada da recepção, falando com um desconhecido sobre as instruções de como chegar a determinado lugar no hospital. 

Ele sempre esteve ali ou era um truque da sua imaginação?

A primeira reação de Chan foi a de se esconder atrás de um pilar, a mochila quase esbarrando na lata de lixo e causando um estardalhaço pelo saguão. A segunda foi a de espiar detrás da coluna como se fosse um fugitivo para finalmente acreditar que o que os seus olhos viam era real.

Jisung não estava doente como a princípio tinha imaginado. E não estava estudando medicina nem qualquer coisa na área da saúde. Ele ia acabar no hospital porque arranjou um _trabalho_ nele. Puxa vida, como o destino podia ter jeitos diferentes de fazer aquele encontro acontecer.

― Tudo bem por aí, Chan? ― uma voz soou atrás de si e Chan deu um pulo no lugar, os nervos à flor da pele. 

Quando se virou, deu de cara com Lee Minho, o residente de ortopedia. Eles tinham iniciado medicina juntos e, embora para Minho não fosse visível, eles também se conheceram lá na primeira vida, junto com Jisung e Changbin. 

De alguma forma, todas as almas do início de tudo ficaram conectadas, mas nem sempre era possível que ficassem próximas. Nesta vida, no entanto, Minho estava presente e Chan ficou feliz com mais esta sorte. Era sempre bom rever todas aquelas pessoas que estiveram com ele. 

― O que foi? ― Chan se recompôs ao passar a mão no cabelo na altura da nuca. 

― Perguntei se você está bem. Você parece que viu um fantasma e está aqui escondido ― cutucou enquanto tentava adivinhar o que tinha de tão interessante além da pilastra.

Chan bloqueou o caminho dele ao erguer os braços na defensiva, na torcida de que seu corpo estivesse fazendo o eficiente trabalho de esconder o quanto estava constrangido. 

― Estou bem sim, eu só… acho que vi o professor e estou atrasado para a cirurgia ― apontou para o relógio no pulso. ― Preciso ir logo antes que ele me veja. 

Minho observou o colega ir embora às pressas e cruzou os braços, esperando até que Chan sumisse de vista para então seguir a provável linha do olhar daquele ângulo em busca de entender o que Chan tinha visto. E ficou confuso ao encontrar apenas a recepção. 

― O que será? ― ele caminhou até a bancada e conversou com uma das secretárias, perguntando sobre as novidades daquele setor. 

― Chaeryeong, você viu onde eu deixei a chave da minha gaveta?

Minho desviou a atenção da secretária para o novo presente, encontrando o recém contratado daquele mês, Han Jisung. 

― Eu acho que você deixou ali ― apontou para o armário. ― Cuidado para não perder a cabeça ― debochou num riso. 

― Estou esquecendo tudo hoje ― resmungou ao inflar as bochechas. ― Como vocês conseguem lembrar de tudo?

Minho ficou calado durante a conversa entre os atendentes, avaliando Han Jisung em segredo. Desconfiado, olhou para trás, exatamente na direção da coluna, e alguma coisa piscou em sua mente. 

― Jisung, não é? ― o residente perguntou, assustando o garoto que não esperava receber aquele chamado. ― Você já foi apresentado ao hospital?

⟷

― Aqui nesta sala nós, os residentes, ficamos quando estamos em intervalo ou precisamos estudar. Normalmente realizamos algumas reuniões aqui também ― Minho abriu a porta e deixou que Jisung entrasse para dar uma olhada e cumprimentar os alunos que estavam ou comendo ou à frente dos computadores disponíveis. ― Cada especialidade tem uma sala própria, essa aqui é da cirurgia geral ― explicou ao voltarem para o corredor. ― Você estuda alguma coisa?

― Ah, ainda não. Eu ainda não decidi o que fazer.

― Tem algo de que goste? 

― Eu gosto de Música, mas não acho que seja meu forte. Talvez eu entre para Escrita Criativa ou Letras. Gosto de escrever. 

― Vai escrever um livro algum dia?

― Quem sabe ― deu de ombros e sorriu.

Minho abria a boca para fazer mais uma pergunta quando avistou exatamente o que queria e procurava naquele setor. 

― Ah, você deve conhecer o nosso melhor residente ― disse em voz alta, atraindo a atenção do alvo que rapidamente ergueu a cabeça, procurando. ― Aquele que mexe com coração das pessoas: Bang Chan, o residente de cardiologia mais amado do hospital. 

Chan, com o perdão do trocadilho, sentiu o coração falhar e teve vontade de matar Lee Minho usando as próprias mãos. O desgraçado realmente tinha vindo impertinente naquela vida, como se ele tivesse sido treinado para atuar naquele papel. Não é que ele tinha trazido Han Jisung ali para que eles se encontrassem?

 _Não dava para esperar o momento certo, seu idiota?_

― Olá ― Jisung cumprimentou e Chan, totalmente pego desprevenido por aquela situação, sorriu por trás da máscara, os olhos sumindo em duas linhas.

Minho apontou para o próprio rosto e Chan, desajeitado, puxou o tecido que o cobria assim como a touca que tinha acabado de colocar. Era exatamente por isso que ele não queria ter visto Jisung tão cedo. Estava sem fala, sem postura, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos enquanto o olhava demoradamente, o peito ardendo com uma vontade que tinha de segurar no lugar para não cometer nenhuma estupidez.

― Esse aqui é o Han Jisung ― Minho apresentou quando percebeu que Chan não faria nada e aparentemente tinha perdido o traquejo social. ― Você não tinha uma cirurgia para ir?

― Ah, s-sim ― o residente de cardiologia gaguejou, a mão apertando o tecido com força desnecessária enquanto tentava desviar seu olhar para a parede, para o chão, para as pessoas que passavam. ― Eu vejo vocês mais tarde. Foi bom te ver, Jisung. 

Minho arqueou a sobrancelha e observou Chan dar as costas, os passos apressados na direção na sala de descontaminação. Jisung, que ainda estava do seu lado, mexia distraído no cabelo, uma expressão séria no rosto. Era um pouco difícil ter certeza, mas Minho jurou que o viu _corar_. 

― É melhor eu ir, acho que já interrompi demais seu trabalho ― Jisung se desculpou ao se afastar, o olhar traidor tentando procurar por Chan pelo corredor, embora ele já tivesse entrado por uma das portas. ― Obrigado por me mostrar o hospital ― gritou ao acenar.

― Tudo bem, nos vemos qualquer dia desses ― respondeu Minho, um pequeno sorriso malicioso crescendo nos lábios.

⟷

_Foi bom te ver, Jisung?_

Chan bateu com a testa no armário uma vez, a sensação de derrota o golpeando como um lutador profissional. _Foi bom te ver?_ Anos sem ver sua alma gêmea e era _isso_ o que tinha a dizer a ele?

― Eu sou patético ― disse ao bater a cabeça mais uma vez, frustrado consigo mesmo. ― _Foi bom te ver, foi bom te ver_ ― imitou-se com voz fina, debochando. ― Você sabe bem como fazer alguém perder a vontade de te ver de novo. Como assim você pôde _fugir_ desse jeito, seu otário e covarde ― resmungava ao ajeitar as coisas na mochila com mais força que o necessário.

Quando saiu, deu de cara com Minho no estacionamento. _Aquele cara de pau atrevido, enviado do satanás_. Como se aquele dia já não estivesse sendo cheio o bastante, o pilantra estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha como se tivesse desvendado o melhor mistério da sua vida. E tinha na cara a intenção maléfica de infernizar Chan com isso.

― Chan está gostando de algué-ém ― cantarolou e Chan deu meia volta, decidindo de súbito que era melhor deixar seu carro ali e ir embora de ônibus. ― Ah, para! Foi tão fofo! Eu quero ver de novo você ficar sem jeito! ― saltitou e alcançou o colega, puxando-o para trás e o obrigando a seguir de volta o caminho do carro. ― Foi tão engraçado. É a primeira vez que eu vejo isso.

― E a última, eu espero ― sussurrou.

― Como isso aconteceu? Você já o conhecia?

_Sim._

― Não.

― Foi amor à primeira vista?

 _Sim_.

― Não!

― Ah, para. Você é um péssimo mentiroso! Espere só até eu contar para o seu amigo.

― Nada de contar ao Changbin ― ameaçou-o. ― Ele não vai me dar paz assim que souber.

― Exatamente ― sorriu malicioso e seguiu em frente pelo estacionamento quando Chan entrou no próprio carro. ― Amanhã quero saber tudo! ― gritou.

Chan bateu a testa já vermelha no volante e sentiu a vontade de sumir aumentando exponencialmente.

⟷

Chan precisou subornar Minho com cafés todos os dias para que ele não contasse a Changbin sobre sua paixonite. Não é que não quisesse que o amigo soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mas era que aquele momento não era o ideal. Ele precisava ter a certeza de que seu romance naquela vida funcionaria em vez de se precipitar e arruinar tudo. Ele queria ser meticuloso, não assustar Jisung e, principalmente, fazer dar certo. Não se perdoaria caso estragasse tudo e precisasse lidar com as piores consequências. E se, naquela vida, Jisung não fosse destinado a ser seu amante? Seu namorado? Ele não estava suficientemente seguro para dizer que Jisung retribuiria seus sentimentos. Ele já tinha presenciado isso antes e não queria repetir os mesmos erros.

― Ele gosta de você ― Minho disse durante um dos intervalos quando eles se reuniram na sala dos residentes.

― Para de me iludir ― resmungou ao terminar a refeição. ― Para de me dar esperanças. 

― Você é mais ridículo do que eu pensei ― Minho suspirou. ― Você é um ótimo aluno, um ótimo residente, excelente no que faz. Meio mundo aqui nesse hospital cai aos seus pés. E você acha que o Jisung não tem nem mesmo uma queda por você? Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Até eu teria se eu estivesse doente mental.

― Seu jeito de me elogiar é tão único. Estou tocado.

Chan estava louco de vontade de descer até o térreo e ir até a recepção chamar Jisung para sair, pedir seu telefone e talvez muito mais do que isso, mas acontece que, em todas as vezes que ele chegou a dez passos daquele balcão, suas pernas falharam. O discurso pronto ia parar na estrela mais distante do universo e um medo anormal de parecer um completo idiota na frente de sua alma gêmea o assombrava. 

Ele não queria Jisung pensando qualquer coisa ruim dele. Não queria que nada saísse errado. E todo esse medo começava a travá-lo de um jeito inexplicável.

― Você vai chamá-lo para sair até o final dessa semana ― Minho encarou o colega de residência, uma ameaça no olhar. ― Ou _eu vou_. 

― Você fique longe dele ― revidou com o dedo em riste. 

Minho se levantou e Chan seguiu seu movimento de imediato, os dois correndo até a porta, Chan bloqueando a saída com o corpo. Fechou a porta na cara do outro residente antes de rumar para o elevador, o dedo batendo várias vezes na tecla do térreo como se isso fosse fazer com que chegasse mais rápido ao seu destino. Entretanto, a pressa não era mais necessária, pois Minho só estava se divertindo às suas custas e parou de fingir assim que foi fechado na sala dos residentes.

Chan montou vários diálogos na mente, nenhum deles sendo muito convincente ou, no mínimo, satisfatório. Será que Jisung iria gostar que o chamasse para sair assim tão de repente? Ele sempre foi tímido diante de aproximações bruscas. Não sabia como ele ia responder se o convidasse para comer alguma coisa no refeitório ou até mesmo em algum lugar ali perto sem mais nem menos.

― Oi Chan, você sabe com quem eu deixo isso para arquivar? ― um novato da residência o parou para pedir informação no meio do corredor. Lembrava-se dele. Yang Jeongin. Tinha um ar calmo e sereno, um jovem adorável e com jeito para crianças. Provavelmente iria para a Pediatria. Também não era a primeira vida em que eles se encontravam e Chan estava feliz por vê-lo ali, embora o momento fosse inoportuno para apresentações. 

― Arquivar? ― interrompeu a trilha de pensamentos que levavam a Jisung e pegou os papeis do interno, lendo o cabeçalho e subitamente tendo uma ideia. ― Pode deixar comigo, eu estou no caminho para o Arquivo e deixo isso aqui lá.

Jeongin agradeceu e Chan disparou pelo corredor, o jaleco esvoaçando atrás dele enquanto ele esperava ter a sorte de encontrar Jisung na recepção. 

Já no saguão, Chan não avistou a figura familiar atrás do balcão e isso o desanimou a ponto de fazê-lo reduzir o ritmo do caminhar. O coração martelava no peito enquanto ele calculava uma desculpa para perguntar por ele sem parecer muito suspeito. 

― Chaeryeong, você viu o… ― começou, mas sua voz encolheu diante de Jisung que tinha apenas abaixado a cabeça enquanto escrevia alguma coisa no papel.

― Oh, Chaeryeong foi embora mais cedo ― Jisung explicava ao se endireitar na cadeira.

 _O destino realmente mexe suas cordas com maestria_ , Chan pensou ao se recompor diante da surpresa mais do que bem-vinda. 

― Era você mesmo que eu estava procurando, para falar a verdade.

― E-Eu? ― arregalou os olhos. ― E por quê?

― Preciso de uma ajuda sua. Se você não estiver ocupado, é claro. 

Jisung piscou algumas vezes e olhou para trás, buscando alguma coisa. Ele estava sozinho e Chan balançou a perna, ansioso. Esperou pela rejeição, mas ela não veio. Esperou pela desculpa, mas ela igualmente não apareceu. 

― É só para arquivar uns papéis, eu não vou tomar muito o seu tempo ― Chan adiantou, balançando o conteúdo das mãos. 

A aparição da terceira secretária, Lia, interrompeu os dois.

― O café acabou, precisei pegar no segundo andar ― ela dizia ao retornar para o lugar dela. Ela olhou de Jisung para Chan antes de bebericar do copo de papel, um sorriso enigmático nascendo no canto da boca. 

― Eu vou sair um pouco, você cuida aqui para mim? ― Jisung pediu a ela enquanto já se levantava e contornava o balcão.

― Mas é claro ― ela respondeu num tom de voz ainda mais misterioso, como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa que eles não sabiam. Que _Chan_ não sabia, para ser mais exato.

― É só para arquivar? ― Jisung perguntou enquanto eles andavam lado a lado pelo corredor. 

― É sim ― Chan disse ao acompanhá-lo, todas as suas falas prontas e enfileiradas na ponta da língua. Ele só precisava do momento _certo_. Ele só precisava ter a maldita _coragem_.

― Eu não sou bom em organizar coisas, sou bem desorganizado para falar a verdade ― disse rapidamente. ― Eu não sei nem como eu consegui esse emprego. Eu sou péssimo em deixar as coisas em ordem e vivo esquecendo de tudo.

― Mas você deve ser muito bom em alguma outra coisa já que ainda está aqui ― tentou animá-lo. ― Eu te vi recebendo as pessoas outro dia e você parece ser muito bom nisso. Talvez não seja por organização, mas por carisma? 

Jisung riu soprado. Com certeza não esperava que o residente de cardiologia admitisse na sua frente que já o tinha observado. Muito menos receber um elogio dele. 

― Aqui é a sala de arquivos ― Jisung indicou e ficou parado no corredor, esperando.

― Você não vai entrar comigo?

― Você quer que eu entre com você?

― Eu disse que estava precisando de ajuda ― alegou inocentemente. 

Jisung torceu os lábios e foi na frente, destravando a porta e guiando o caminho pelos arquivos, pegando os papéis de Chan para examinar onde eles tinham de ficar. Quando eles pararam à frente de um armário, Jisung começou a buscar a pasta que precisava.

Enquanto isso, a mente do médico não parava. 

_Você tem planos para hoje à noite?_

_Você por acaso sai de casa? Gostaria de fazer isso pela primeira vez comigo?_

_Você gostaria de sair comigo qualquer dia desses?_

_Está um clima bom para sair, não acha? Quer sair comigo e aproveitá-lo?_

_Você acha que tem lugar na sua agenda para um compromisso comigo?_

Chan respirou fundo e pigarreou de leve, a atenção de Jisung se voltando para ele por um segundo antes de voltar a fazer o que fazia ao perceber que não era nada. Será que ele estava demorando demais de propósito? Chan jurava que tinha visto a pasta no fim do arquivo. 

― Minho disse que você gosta de escrever ― Chan disse por fim, puxando conversa enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco. Ele esperava que Jisung não reparasse no quanto ele estava tremendo.

― Ah, sim, é verdade ― sorriu. ― Vocês conversam sobre mim, é?

― Ele comentou sobre você. Aquele dia em que a gente se encontrou eu não consegui me apresentar direito e peço desculpas por isso. Eu estava indo para uma cirurgia. Eu… mal consegui falar alguma coisa.

― Compreensível ― disse. ― Você devia estar concentrado. Deve ser difícil. Quero dizer, ser médico. Cardiologia. Você cuida do coração. 

_Posso cuidar do seu?_ , Chan quase deixou escapar. _Quase_.

Chan esfregou a mão na nuca e riu constrangido. 

― Você já escreveu alguma história?

― Eu tenho várias, mas não concluí nenhuma ― admitiu entristecido. ― Nenhuma que valha a pena, eu acho. 

― Você deve escrever muito bem. 

― Como pode dizer isso? Não leu nenhuma história minha.

_Você já me contou a maioria delas._

― Aposto que alguma delas fala sobre uma história de amor.

― Nem todo escritor escreve sobre romances ― resmungou ao baixar os olhos. 

Em uma das vidas, Chan tinha escutado Jisung dizer que escolhia o que contar a partir do público que o ouvia. Explicava que não eram todos que gostavam dos romances e por isso inventava aventuras fantásticas envolvendo dragões. Em outra, Jisung deu preferência aos poemas melancólicos e era muito frio nas suas críticas, dizendo que o amor tinha acabado. 

Aquele ali, contudo, estava aberto a tantas possibilidades que Chan acreditava fielmente no potencial dele. Como se aquele Jisung gostasse até demais dos romances e quisesse viver um de verdade.

― Alguma delas tem um personagem que não tem coragem nenhuma de chamar alguém que ele goste para sair?

Jisung corou violentamente, os papéis quase caindo de suas mãos enquanto ele tentava voltar a pasta para o lugar de origem.

― T-Talvez ― balbuciou. ― Acho que tenho uma história com um personagem assim.

― Quer me contar qualquer dia desses? 

⟷

Chan se sentia prestes a sofrer um ataque cardíaco (com o perdão do trocadilho, mais uma vez). Jisung tinha aceitado sair com ele e isso não era inédito, mas certamente era enervante. Porque era um mistério como ele ia se comportar e Chan tinha a impressão de que tudo estava dependendo de si próprio. O que era muito bom, mas também muito ruim.

Em algumas das outras vidas, Jisung tinha sido o mais corajoso entre eles, dado esse primeiro passo que Chan ensaiou até demais para dar. Em outras, ele simplesmente não aceitou e dispensou Chan dizendo que não podia comparecer ao encontro. Nas vezes em que deu certo, ou ele foi absolutamente incrível para morrer subitamente logo após num acidente ou uma pessoa que não tinha como alcançar não importava o que fizesse.

Contudo, ali, naquela realidade, Chan se assustava com o fato de que _este_ Jisung era muito semelhante com o _primeiro_ Jisung. Eram os mesmos maneirismos, o jeito de enrubescer, de falar. Tinham gostos muito parecidos, um olhar adorável para as coisas. Sem falar na timidez inicial e os rompantes de espontaneidade que vinham ocasionalmente.

De certa forma, isso só fazia o medo de falhar crescer em Chan. Isso porque a semelhança o fazia se sentir dolorosamente perto daquele por quem tinha se apaixonado, lá no começo de tudo. Ele se sentia praticamente sem força e sem ar diante daquela chance que tinha nas mãos. A familiaridade devia tornar as coisas mais fáceis, mas então por que estava tão difícil?

― Você assiste a muitos filmes? ― Chan perguntou casualmente, empregando novamente aquele esforço monumental de puxar um assunto sem parecer um bobo ou muito enxerido. Ele dirigia calmamente pelas ruas até o shopping, sua companhia bastante calada no banco do carona e lhe oferecendo pouco auxílio no quesito conversa.

― Sim. Assisto muita coisa, pra falar a verdade ― acrescentou. ― E você?

― Não muito, não tenho tempo. O que você assiste?

Chan estava ansioso para tirar o foco dele e saber mais sobre o Jisung daquela vida. Queria conhecer o que mais ele tinha em comum com o primeiro Jisung e o que tinha ficado diferente. Queria entender como eles estavam ligados e o que podia fazer para que aquele momento entre eles se tornasse especial, eterno.

― Assisto vídeos de animais, documentários. Planeta Animal. Esse tipo de coisa.

Chan sorriu de lado, impressionado.

― Você gosta de animais?

― Gosto da natureza ― disse, a voz miúda.

Ao perceber que Jisung se encolhia, Chan ficou procurando na própria fala se tinha dito alguma coisa fora do lugar. Ele tinha soado grosseiro ao perguntar? Mas ele tinha certeza de que tinha soado curioso, o afeto transbordando dele. Afinal, era tão coisa de Han Jisung se interessar pela natureza que ele não conseguia conter a sua alegria em encontrar aquele traço novamente.

― Você está com frio? ― Chan mexeu no ar do carro, imaginando que esse fosse o problema. ― Você quer um casaco?

Jisung negou veemente, dizendo que estava bem. E Chan novamente se sentia caminhando sobre ovos.

Quando eles chegaram ao shopping, Chan perguntou se eles deviam comer antes ou depois de ver um filme. Ao ver a hesitação no outro, imediatamente escolheu por eles, indo até uma loja, inventando a desculpa de que precisava comprar uma nova agenda. Eles foram parar numa livraria e logo Jisung se sentiu mais à vontade ao redor dos livros, os dedos buscando pelos títulos enquanto Chan escolhia entre as opções disponíveis de agenda sem real interesse. 

― O corpo humano é tão estranho por dentro ― Jisung comentou baixinho ao permanecer próximo, apontando para os cartazes plastificados que exibiam uma imagem do sistema circulatório. ― Às vezes não consigo acreditar que por dentro temos todas essas coisas. Você já deve ter visto muito disso.

Chan olhou para a mesa de vidro reservada para o tema anatomia humana e logo uma expressão afetuosa fez morada em seu rosto.

― É perfeito ― Chan disse após um instante contemplativo. ― Como tudo se encaixa e sobrevive sem que a gente controle. Tudo se move na mesma direção, dentro de um ritmo.

― É impressionante que nosso corpo faça tanta coisa sem que a gente perceba aqui fora ― concordou, os olhos brilhando. Ele era tão bonito. Chan não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha. ― Você deve ter bastante sangue frio para lidar com corpos abertos. Eu acho que teria passado mal na primeira aula.

― Nem tanto ― Chan riu e se colocou ao lado de Jisung, encostando seu ombro ao dele de propósito, mas sutil o suficiente para que não parecesse. Embora eles fossem da mesma altura, não pôde deixar de reparar a diferença entre eles, Jisung sendo mais magro, acinturado e com traços mais alongados. Ao mesmo tempo, o rosto dele tinha esse desenho redondo adorável nas bochechas. Naquela vida, ele era mais novo que Chan por três anos. ― Se eu fosse tão indiferente assim, não teria vontade de salvar uma vida.

― Tão heroico. Parece até um príncipe ― brincou e Chan riu do uso de palavras. ― Por que cardiologia?

Chan observou o mapa do corpo humano e se fixou no coração, lendo vagamente os nomes dos componentes que formavam aquela bomba que pulsava sangue cheio de oxigênio para todo o organismo.

Sinceramente, ele não tinha pretensão de ir por um caminho tão complexo, tão árduo se não fosse por Han Jisung. Se não tivesse sido por ele, quem sabe se teria sido audacioso de arriscar-se num curso tão majestoso como aquele, que mexia com vidas humanas. E ainda mais se especializar em uma área tão desafiadora: o _coração_. 

Ele não tinha nem uma história inspiradora para contar, como Jisung teria na manga. Não tinha um motivo especial exceto aquele que disse que ele tinha de seguir por aquela trilha para reencontrar Jisung.

― O que você acha que faria alguém escolher o coração? ― Chan escolheu perguntar em vez de responder. 

― Falando assim, você parece até um poeta ― Jisung o observou de canto, um pequeno sorriso na boca como se tivesse adorado ouvir aquelas palavras em troca.

Chan riu timidamente e Jisung ficou quieto por um momento, a atenção de volta às figuras dos órgãos.

― Por que me chamou para sair?

_Porque eu escolhi meu coração._

― Eu achei que devia me redimir pela apresentação péssima que eu fiz naquele dia.

― Um simples convite para um café gelado resolveria isso ― Jisung comentou ao virar as páginas de uma enciclopédia.

― Mas daí eu correria o risco de não passar tempo suficiente com você.

Jisung sentiu o rosto esquentar.

― V-Você flerta tão naturalmente ― Jisung falou baixinho e parecia que tinha dito aquilo mais para si mesmo do que para Chan.

― O que eu posso fazer? Eu gosto de mexer com corações ― deu de ombros.

Jisung riu do trocadilho e eles saíram da livraria. 

Sem nenhuma agenda nova.

⟷

Sair com Jisung se tornou um hábito. Frequente, porém não tão frequente quanto Chan gostaria. O problema era que o médico também gostava muito do próprio trabalho no hospital. E isso meio que dificultava um pouco as coisas.

Chan tinha os compromissos com hospital, é claro. Afinal, ele era um residente em plena formação. O detalhe era que cada vez mais ele recebia responsabilidades, a última delas sendo a chefia da residência de cardiologia. Isso significava mais tempo dedicado ao plantão do que era realmente necessário, sua boa vontade sendo sugada pelos novatos e pelos professores à medida que viam-no como referência na área.

Chan também tinha esse péssimo costume de sempre ter um "sim" pronto para dar a quem pedisse alguma ajuda sua e, por mais que isso fosse ótimo para a sua carreira por conta do conhecimento adquirido, isso estava afetando o tempo que já tinha se tornado pouco para dedicar a ele mesmo e a quem mais gostava.

Jisung compreendia, como a perfeita e doce criatura que era. Mas Chan sabia muito bem que ele escondia a decepção cada vez que cancelava os planos de última hora. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para perceber que eles estavam se desgastando naquela relação confusa deles, uma amizade que dançava entre flertes e que não conseguia progredir por causa dos percalços entre eles. 

― Você está se sacrificando a troco de que? Da sua saúde? E o seu emocional? Psicológico? ― Changbin o repreendeu pelo telefone assim que soube das novidades. ― Você por acaso vai conseguir cuidar dos outros se você não estiver bem? 

Chan ouvia o sermão calado, pois sabia que seu amigo estava cem por cento coberto de razão. Era bom poder sentir aquele puxão de orelha de vez em quando, apesar de ser doloroso.

― Você já pensou no fato de que está arriscando a vida de alguém por imprudência sua?

― Binnie, eu já entendi ― Chan suspirou derrotado.

― E o cara que você falou com quem está saindo? Estou surpreso que ele ainda não te deu um fora daqueles. Eu já teria chutado sua bunda e te colocado no seu lugar.

Chan ofereceu uma risada sem humor, sabendo que merecia ser rejeitado por Jisung. Ele não estava sendo justo com o garoto e muito menos se dedicando o suficiente. Sabia tanto disso que seu peito doía, vazio pela falta que sentia de estar com aquele que amava. Ele queria poder dar conta de tudo, mas era impossível.

― Você fica esperto: esse cara pode até gostar de você, mas a hora que ele se der conta que merece alguém que tenha tempo pra ele, ele vai fazer a melhor escolha. Vai te trocar. E você não vai ter como vir chorando pra mim.

⟷

Chan deixou o jaleco nas costas da cadeira antes de pegar um pequeno embrulho da mesa. Sua mente tinha rodopiado a noite inteira com as ideias, mas ele não tinha nenhuma que fosse boa o bastante para compensar seus erros. O pedido de desculpas, por mais que fosse sincero, não ajudaria a emendar fios arrebentados.

A única forma que ele sabia que consertaria as coisas era a verdadeira mudança. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo dar um jeito no seu comportamento e começaria naquele dia sem falta. Ele só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

Na recepção, Chan encontrou apenas Chaeryeong e Lia e, por mais que soubesse que isso podia significar somente que Jisung tinha saído para atender alguém, sentiu um peso no peito, cogitando a pior hipótese. 

― Bom dia, meninas. Vocês sabem do Jisung? 

― Ele ainda não chegou. Disse que vai se atrasar.

― Algum problema?

― Ele não explicou.

Chan agradeceu a informação e ficou sem ação, a noite mal dormida afetando o raciocínio. 

― Você quer deixar um recado? ― Lia sugeriu e estendeu um bloco de notas verde fluorescente mais uma caneta.

Chan pegou e rabiscou o recado, colando no monitor de Jisung, o embrulho ficando perto do teclado. 

_Ouvi dizer que os chocolates são seus preferidos_

_Bang Chan_

Depois de cumprir com toda a papelada daquela manhã e checar as alas dos pacientes internados, Chan dormiu num dos sofás da sala de espera quando não aguentou ficar mais um segundo de olhos abertos. Tinha decidido por um cochilo de vinte minutos, mas já passava de uma hora e provavelmente não escutou o alarme quando ele tocou. Levantou grogue e perdido, o som estranho de embalagem sendo aberta em algum lugar perto dele.

Ao finalmente se recordar de onde estava e o que fazia, ele enxergou Jisung sentado na poltrona solitária ao canto, comendo os chocolates que havia dado a ele.

― Você parece cansado ― ele dizia ao observar o médico. ― Você quer um?

― Não, obrigado. São seus, afinal ― Chan esboçou um sorriso, satisfeito que estivesse vendo Jisung ali com ele e aceitando seu presente.

― Não me importo em dividir com algumas pessoas.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio cortado apenas pelo som do ar-condicionado e do papel do embrulho que vez e outra Jisung apertava entre os dedos. Eles estavam tão distantes um do outro (literalmente e metaforicamente) e Chan ficou incomodado com isso, reparando no quanto isso significava que estava a ponto de perder sua alma gêmea.

― Você devia pedir uma folga de vez em quando ― Jisung murmurou, os olhos baixos.

― Eu sei. Me desculpe.

Jisung mastigou mais devagar e Chan percebeu que ele parecia prestes a chorar. Mas ele não se deixou desmoronar, a postura firme enquanto olhava para as mãos no colo. Chan queria poder olhá-lo nos olhos, confortá-lo e dizer que se encarregaria de fazer tudo ficar bem de novo, mas o respeitava o suficiente para entender que Jisung não conseguiria lidar com isso. 

― Você pode escolher qualquer lugar. Qualquer coisa. É por minha conta ― Chan ofereceu suavemente na esperança de ganhar um pouco mais de tempo.

Nenhuma resposta. Um vazio entre eles. No peito de Chan, um abismo.

― Ou talvez não… ― o chefe dos residentes sussurrou para si mesmo ao encarar o piso limpo e liso do hospital. Talvez _ele_ mesmo chorasse por ser o seu próprio obstáculo nessa vida.

― Só se…

Chan ergueu a cabeça, atento.

― Se você pedir uma folga. 

― Só isso? 

― Você faz parecer fácil. Vai ter que viver longe de qualquer contato com o hospital por um dia.

― Eles vão sobreviver.

― Eu espero que sim ― Jisung ficou de pé e jogou a embalagem vazia fora. Chan não gostou de vê-lo tão desanimado. Era como se Jisung já estivesse se conformando de que aquela fosse mais uma falsa promessa, como se não conseguisse acreditar em Chan. E, _porra_ , como isso era difícil de ver. ― Depois a gente se fala, preciso voltar para a recepção. 

Chan quis dizer mais alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ , que pudesse segurar Jisung mais um pouco naquela sala. Ter mais um tempo com ele, convencê-lo de que estava errado e que desta vez cumpriria sua promessa nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Só que ele não merecia e não parecia justo. Jisung era tão jovem e tão amável, ele só tinha sido compreensível até aquele momento, segurando aquele relacionamento esquisito entre os dois como se ele estivesse esperando só pelo momento em que Chan fosse devolver seu afeto de maneira satisfatória.

Chan não queria mais aquilo. Não queria ver Jisung sofrer. Não queria que eles perdessem aquela vida por uma razão tão boba. 

⟷

Conseguir uma folga se tornou praticamente uma missão impossível. Foi como se o mundo tivesse adivinhado os planos de Chan e tivesse se empenhado a sabotá-los. 

Primeiro, um dos residentes foi transferido para outra cidade. Depois o outro foi afastado por mau comportamento. Aliado a isso, Chan foi deixado com dois novatos que tinham mais dúvidas que alguém aprendendo um novo idioma. E, para variar, vinham várias emergências e seu supervisor solicitava que estivesse presente em cada uma delas. 

Aquela equipe acreditava demais no potencial de Chan, que tinha tudo para ser o futuro cirurgião cardiotorácico do hospital universitário. Era uma pressão muito grande e o jovem residente tinha sérios problemas em acreditar que conseguiria suprir todas aquelas expectativas do jeito que se encontrava. 

― Ei, o que é isso? ― Minho o parou no corredor, apontando para o seu rosto.

― O que? ― Chan passou a mão no rosto, mas não encontrou nada na palma. Olhou pelo reflexo de uma porta de vidro e igualmente não encontrou o que Minho via. 

― Ah, é a sua cara mesmo ― Minho sorriu enviesado. ― Às vezes fico assustado com ela.

― Me deixa quieto, Minho ― Chan resmungou, cansado até de revidar as brincadeiras do residente de ortopedia. 

― Opa, alerta vermelho ― Minho o seguiu. ― Você está bem?

― O que você acha? ― Chan exasperou e entrou na sala dos residentes, respirando profundamente ao ver que o céu já estava escuro lá fora. ― Não consigo, Minho. Não estou conseguindo lidar com tudo isso.

Chan sentou no estofado e afundou o rosto nas mãos, a vontade de chorar finalmente vindo à tona e vencendo todas as barreiras que tinha criado para contê-la. Minho, que não esperava ver aquela reação, ainda mais do residente que tinha pose de durão, sentou-se ao lado dele e o apertou no ombro.

― Ei, cara, me conta o que está acontecendo? Eu percebi que a ala está lotada e alguns residentes se foram. Seu supervisor está exigindo demais de você?

― Eu… estou tão _cansado_ … ― confessou com tom de voz embargado. ― Eu prometi a Jisung que conseguiria uma folga, mas eu não sei o que eu faço. Está sendo tudo demais para mim. Eu só… ― jogou os braços para o alto, um sinal claro de derrota. ― Essas pessoas precisam de mim e… eu só odeio isso de vez em quando.

Minho continuou ali ao lado dele, escutando paciente. Ele sabia que a vida de hospital não era fácil. Ainda mais quando as pessoas esperavam _tanto_ de um médico. Esperavam que ele salvasse vidas, que estivesse disponível e afável o tempo todo. Admitia que tinha momentos em que tinha vontade de abandonar o posto e voltar para casa, mas com que consciência faria isso? 

― Jisung vai entender… ― Minho tentou dizer.

― Jisung já deve estar cansado de tanto entender ― rolou os olhos, mais lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. ― E eu não o culpo nem um pouco. Ele merece alguém que tenha tempo para ele. Não posso continuar fazendo isso…

― Ei, ei, ei, o que é isso, Chan? Você é o médico com mais potencial desse hospital. Tem força para sair dessa. É só um período difícil. Amanhã o residente da outra cidade chega e vai ficar tudo bem. 

― Do que me adianta ter tanto potencial se eu não consigo nem sair para dar uma volta com a pessoa que eu gosto? ― balbuciou. ― Não consigo dormir. Não consigo comer direito. Que vida é essa, Minho? Eu adoro a cardiologia, sou apaixonado por isso. Mas será que vale a pena? Será que precisa ser tão complicado assim sempre?

Minho não se sentia um bom conselheiro. Ele gostava de animar seus pacientes, dizer que tudo ficaria bem depois alguns pontos e que aquele osso quebrado voltaria ao lugar dentro de algumas semanas. Mas diante de Chan, ele se sentiu impotente e se perguntando se algum dia ele poderia colocar gesso ou tipóia nos sentimentos das pessoas. 

― Eu nem devia estar te obrigando a escutar tudo isso ― Chan fungou e secou o rosto com a mão antes de aceitar o guardanapo que Minho pegou do armário.

― Está tudo bem. Você precisava. Quer alguma coisa da cantina? Ou quer que eu…

― Só preciso ficar um pouco sozinho para colocar a cabeça no lugar. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Pode ir, Minho. Vejo você depois.

O futuro ortopedista aquiesceu e bateu no joelho de Chan antes de se levantar.

― Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode contar comigo.

⟷

No dia seguinte, após o expediente na clínica, Chan procurou por seu supervisor para conversar com ele a respeito de sua situação. Não esperava por nenhum milagre, pois sabia que a ala estava em estado de contingência e precisavam dele, mas queria conversar com um responsável pelo menos para aliviar sua tensão e encontrar uma saída. Contudo, assim que chegou à sala de seu professor, estava suando e com o corpo tremendo, a visão turva indicando seu estado iminente de colapso. Diante destes sintomas, ele foi rapidamente colocado numa maca da enfermaria e administraram nele um soro intravenoso com medicação.

― Isso é perigoso, você está com a pressão alta ― seu supervisor dizia ao remover o esfigmomanômetro de seu braço. ― Eu entendo muito bem você, eu já fui assim também durante a minha residência, mas se continuar nesse ritmo, você não vai chegar ao fim dela. Acredite em mim.

Chan estava se sentindo exausto demais para argumentar. A boca estava seca e seu coração tinha parado de galopar apenas há alguns minutos e apenas com o auxílio do remédio injetado direto no sangue. Ele já tinha enfrentado o estresse durante a universidade, mas nada comparado àquilo de perder o controle do corpo. Agora entendia o que seus pacientes queriam dizer quando relatavam que se sentiam perto da morte quando o coração apresentava um comportamento anormal. Era como se cada batida pudesse ser a última e isso era verdadeiramente assustador. 

― Eu venho exigindo demais de você, não é mesmo? Eu peço desculpas por isso ― o médico chefe da cardiologia disse. ― É que é mesmo difícil encontrar alguém que tenha tanta energia e interesse quanto você e eu confio no seu trabalho de olhos fechados. Meus colegas dizem que eu não devia ter favoritos para não ter a tendência de ensinar mais a uns do que outros, mas acaba acontecendo.

Chan apertou os lábios num sorriso frágil. 

― Atestado para você, garoto. Fique essa semana em casa, está bem? ― o supervisor entregou uma folha que dizia que ele estava suspenso por motivos de saúde e outra com a receita. ― Semana que vem vamos organizar melhor os horários e as responsabilidades. Eu já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. E não se preocupe com com quem vai estar no seu lugar ― ele acrescentou assim que viu seu aluno abrir a boca. ― Isso não é mais problema seu. Entendido?

Chan foi então deixado sozinho na enfermaria, uma enfermeira parando ocasionalmente para verificá-lo. Ele sentia uma vontade enorme de fechar os olhos e dormir por mais algumas horas, mas sabia que tinha algo mais importante para fazer. Ao pegar o celular na bancada, ficou surpreso ao encontrar tantas mensagens e ligações perdidas. 

As chamadas eram de Changbin e Chan se praguejou por ter se esquecido do compromisso com o amigo. _Mais uma vez_. Eles tinham marcado de jogarem sinuca e assistirem ao jogo, mas isso tinha sido planejado para acontecer fazia uma hora e provavelmente Changbin já o tinha chamado de muitos adjetivos de baixo calão.

Ao ir para as mensagens, o olhar foi direto nas de Jisung, que não conseguiu vê-lo nenhuma vez naquele dia. Até os esbarrões entre eles pelo hospital tinha ficado raro e Chan estava certo que estava a ponto de perder isso também se continuasse sendo esse _workaholic_.

**Jisung:**

[14:31] Você veio hoje? Não te vi em lugar nenhum

[16:02] Minho parou aqui e disse que também não viu você

[16:03] Está tudo bem?

[18:14] Channie, eu não me importo se você não conseguiu a folga, por favor, fale comigo

[18:16] Eu estou preocupado

Chan sentiu um frio na barriga e os olhos marejaram. Ele não merecia isso. Não merecia Jisung. 

Sem pensar duas vezes, discou o número dele. 

― _Alô? Channie?_ ― a voz dele soou desesperada.

― Ei… ― Chan respondeu e tossiu para recuperar a voz que tinha falhado.

― _Você sumiu. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

― É, eu vi suas mensagens só agora. Desculpa. Eu estou na enfermaria. Meu professor me colocou pra tomar um soro.

― _Você está bem? O que aconteceu?_

― Eu passei mal. Excesso de trabalho. Nenhuma novidade. Desculpa não ter te respondido antes. Jisung? ― chamou pelo outro, confuso ao ouvi-lo fungar do outro lado da linha. 

― _Você me deixa tão assustado às vezes. Achei que estivesse bravo comigo_ ― ele disse num tom choroso e Chan precisou engolir a própria vontade que tinha de chorar.

― Eu nunca estou bravo com você. Eu sinto muito se te preocupei. Vou tentar não fazer isso outra vez. Ou pelo menos com menos frequência ― acrescentou num sorriso trêmulo.

― _Onde é a enfermaria?_

― Você não precisa vir aqui, é sério. Eu devo estar com uma cara horrível. Daqui a pouco me liberam e eu desço para ver você.

― _Como se você conseguisse ficar com uma cara horrível. Eu já te vi em todos os seus modos zumbis, já se esqueceu?_ ― zombou. ― _Se você não vai me dizer, eu vou encontrar sozinho porque eu conheço o mapa e todos os funcionários que podem me dizer onde te achar._

― É mesmo o melhor secretário desse hospital ― elogiou.

Cinco minutos depois e Jisung surgia, o casaco do uniforme dobrado sobre os braços e a mochila pendurada no ombro. Ele também usava uma touca vermelha que criava um contraste tão bonito contra sua pele morena. Chan se sentia cheio de amor cada vez que o via sendo tão adorável fazendo tão pouco. 

― Você está bem? ― Jisung sussurrou, o olhar indo do rosto de Chan até o soro pendurado.

― Sim. Eu consegui um atestado ― admitiu orgulhoso ao abanar um papel. ― Viu como não foi difícil?

― Você é doido ― ele disse ao se sentar na beirada da maca, desajeitado. ― Eu não devia ter pedido a você que tirasse uma folga se eu soubesse que ia tomar medidas tão drásticas. 

― Acha que tem um tempo livre para mim agora? ― perguntou esperançoso.

Jisung baixou a cabeça, corando. 

― É só me convidar. 

― Acha que consegue me aturar por um dia inteiro?

― Como se isso fosse muito difícil.

⟷

Jisung armou com suas duas colegas da recepção para tirar uma folga na sexta-feira e elas rapidamente o apoiaram assim que souberam dos seus planos. Elas estavam a par daquele romance dele com o residente de cardiologia desde que ele começou, no dia em que eles se conheceram. Jisung se sentia muito sortudo por ter Chae e Lia torcendo por ele. Sem elas, não saberia com quem surtar a respeito de todas as suas paranoias. 

― Prepare-se para uma overdose de Chan ― ele dizia a Jisung assim que este entrou em seu carro. ― Ali tem uma sacola caso você queira vomitar em algum momento.

― Que exagero! ― Jisung riu. 

Chan planejou aquele dia com todo o cuidado, fazendo o possível para deixar que o passeio fosse incrível para Jisung. Ele queria compensar de verdade tudo o que tinha causado de ruim e quem sabe convencer Jisung (assim como a si mesmo) de que ele valia a pena o investimento. 

Eles fizeram de tudo um pouco naquele dia: foram ao zoológico e ao planetário; almoçaram em um restaurante que tinha uma decoração exuberante; passearam no parque e tiraram um milhão de fotos, a maioria delas com tema engraçado ou fofo. Na parte da tarde, depois de descansarem, eles foram assistir a um musical que Jisung queria há muito tempo assistir e em seguida foram provar doces numa loja que Jisung queria conhecer e que tinha inaugurado há pouco tempo. Quando a noite se aproximava, Chan deu uma trégua nas atividades ao perceber que Jisung estava ficando muito cansado e parou numa cafeteria para pedir um café para ele. 

― Como você consegue ter tanta energia? ― Jisung perguntou enquanto andavam lado a lado pelo estacionamento, os passos vagarosos enquanto admiravam a paisagem noturna da cidade. ― Você parece bem e eu… pareço prestes a desmoronar ― balançou o copo meio cheio de café.

― Acho que devo ter uma estamina alta. Ou muita vontade de estar com você ― piscou antes de pular para calçada.

― Você… gosta _mesmo_ de mim?

Chan se virou e procurou a face de Jisung, a luz do poste iluminando-a com uma cor amarelada. 

― Ah Jisungie… se você soubesse o quanto… não estaria me perguntando uma coisa dessas.

Jisung ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ele olhava para o rosto de Chan procurando por algum sinal de mentira, por alguma coisa que dissesse que ele estava só brincando, flertando à toa, como ele vivia fazendo, mas não tinha nada. Nada além de um sutil desespero que vinha em pequenos tremores que mexiam nos lábios dele, repuxando os cantos, como se Chan estivesse ansioso para despejar o que vinha sentindo e se controlasse o tempo todo para não fazê-lo. O olhar dele era intenso, cortante e alguma coisa nele fazia Jisung pensar que eles não se conheciam há pouco tempo. Parecia que Chan o conhecia há bem mais. O que poderia explicar como eles tinham se conectado tão rapidamente e como Chan parecia saber exatamente o que fazer quando eles estavam juntos.

― Então… por quê? ― começou a dizer e tossiu de leve, recompondo-se. ― Por que não parece? Quero dizer, nós estamos tendo esses encontros e… não sei ― abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a calçada.

― O que você quer, Jisung? Me diga o que você quer. E eu te darei o que for preciso.

― Você é tão louco ― riu desajeitado, escondendo o rosto com a mão. ― Como pode dizer essas coisas pra mim?

― É por isso que me contenho ― justificou. ― Tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa que você não queira. Não goste. Tenho medo de tanta coisa, Jisung. Eu tenho medo que _você_ não me queira e isso _dói_. Eu estou disposto a arriscar tudo, mas não perder você.

 _Não de novo_. _Não nessa vida_. _Não por minha causa._

Jisung sentiu os olhos enchendo de lágrimas e soluçou assustado, não conseguindo entender de onde vinha aquela emoção tão inesperada, tão verdadeira. Não sabia explicar como aquelas palavras mexiam com ele e não conseguia parar de chorar igual a um bebê. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele conhecia sua tendência de se emocionar fácil, mas ele estava aos prantos por causa da declaração de alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo e isso nunca tinha acontecido.

― Ji… ― chamou-o suavemente, a mão erguida como se quisesse tocar Jisung e estivesse com medo de ser rejeitado. ― Me desculpe…

― Está se desculpando p-por quê? Você nem fez nada de errado ― balbuciou ao secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos freneticamente. ― Eu é que sou o bobo chorão. 

― Não diga isso… ― repreendeu-o de leve. ― Você quer que eu te leve pra casa?

Jisung negou. Ele não queria ir para casa quando o que queria estava bem ali à sua frente, esperando-o. Descartou o copo de café vazio em uma lata ali perto e respirou fundo, sem sucesso em controlar os tremores.

― Eu posso? ― Chan estendeu os braços.

Jisung sentiu os pés irem na direção daquele abraço e respirou aliviado, o choro ainda sacudindo seu peito. Sentiu mãos o segurando e fechou os olhos.

― Por que você acha que eu não gosto de você? Por Deus, eu acho que todo mundo no hospital sabe disso menos você. 

― É que… ― Jisung tentou dizer, mas sua garganta estava apertada e ele não conseguia proferir uma palavra sem engasgar com o próprio ar.

― Tudo bem, tudo bem ― o tranquilizou ao esfregar as mãos pelas costas dele e passou a distribuir alguns beijos pelo ombro por cima da camiseta, permitindo-se finalmente aquele contato que ansiava mais do que que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. 

Chan havia prometido a si mesmo que ia ficar mais contido nesta vida para não estragar as coisas. Ele queria que Jisung confiasse nele, que gostasse dele do jeito que era e não fosse influenciado por nada que não fosse o próprio juízo. Queria que eles fossem amigos antes de qualquer coisa. Queria estar ao lado dele independentemente de acabarem se tornando algo mais. E sabia que para isso ele precisava frear sua imensa vontade de ter Jisung no seus braços, pois sabia o que o contato dele faria com seu corpo, com seu sangue, com sua alma e tinha noção de que o dano seria irreversível. Sabia o que aquilo faria ao seu coração e, sinceramente, ele sabia que jamais estaria pronto para ter aquela avalanche sobre ele.

Porque Jisung era as cores da primavera, o sabor do outono, o calor do verão e a calmaria do inverno. Ele era tão adorável e _doce_. Ele era tudo o que Chan queria e um pouco mais. 

― Chan… ― Jisung resmungou e Chan percebeu que tinha colado os lábios na pele do pescoço dele. 

_Tarde demais._

Chan engoliu em seco e por mais que sua cabeça dissesse que ele devia se afastar, ele não o fez. Não conseguiu ter forças para isso. E foi por isso que tomou a decisão de continuar a trilha de beijos até que não fosse mais possível, terminando-a na bochecha molhada. Lambeu os lábios salgados e percebeu quando Jisung acompanhou com o olhar o que fazia. 

_Céus, como o queria._

― Você não quer me beijar? ― Jisung perguntou de uma forma petulante e Chan ficou tonto com aquilo. _Se ele queria beijar Jisung?_ Que pergunta mais absurda. 

― É claro que eu quero ― Chan respondeu com o fôlego de quem tinha corrido uma maratona.

Antes que Jisung pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa e que provavelmente combinava com o quanto a expressão dele se fechava numa birrenta, Chan sorriu e colou os lábios aos dele, dando fim àquele sofrimento entre eles. Foi um beijo que tinha gosto do vento de primavera, fresco e perfumado, delicado e mágico. O começo de algo bonito e resplandecente, como o amanhecer. 

Quando eles se afastaram (só um pouco), Chan viu que Jisung estava sorrindo, a falta de luz dificultando que o visse todo vermelho. Queria tirar uma foto dele naquele momento apenas para capturar o quanto ele ficava bonito quando sorria constrangido. Levou as mãos ao rosto dele e o beijou mais enternecidamente, aceitando de bom grado quando a boca se abriu para ele, a língua encostando na sua. Sentiu quando os braços dele subiram por seu peito e apertaram seus ombros e perdeu o foco momentaneamente quando o ouviu arfar, a voz entrecortada em um gemido. 

Eles respiravam forte, o ar faltando enquanto se mexiam, aflitos por mais daquele novo contato. Chan mal conseguiu entender como tinha feito Jisung encontrar com o muro, prensando-o à medida que exigia mais daquele beijo, descendo a boca por todo o pescoço exposto enquanto sentia as mãos dele na sua nuca, no seu cabelo. Quando segurou a cintura pequena entre as mãos, Chan foi puxado para mais um beijo e ele apertou Jisung ao senti-lo entre suas pernas. 

― E-Eu acho que… é melhor não fazermos isso a-aqui? ― Jisung disse entre um fôlego e outro, as mãos trêmulas ao amassarem o tecido da camiseta de Chan.

Chan se desgrudou de Jisung com relutância, recuperando o raciocínio com uma lentidão fora do normal. Respirou forte pela boca e finalmente largou o corpo que tinha se agarrado ao seu como a uma linha de vida. 

― Só um pouco… eu preciso… de um tempo ― pediu e Jisung concordou, observando Chan que parecia ter enfrentado um redemoinho a julgar pelos cabelos desarrumados, a roupa amassada e pelo olhar faminto. 

Jisung não queria transparecer, mas estava apavorado. Ele não sabia que podia causar tanto impacto em alguém e muito menos de que podia reagir tão violentamente a algo assim. Ele nunca tinha experimentado aquela emoção antes, aquela vontade avassaladora e seu coração nunca tinha batido tão forte em toda a sua vida. Ele tinha ansiado por aquele momento desde que Chan o convidou para sair pela primeira vez, mas jamais tinha passado por sua imaginação de que ele seria tão forte, tão _intenso_. 

Depois de uma caminhada pelo estacionamento, na esperança de que a brisa amainasse seus ânimos, Chan voltou e estendeu a mão a Jisung.

― Vamos?

― Para onde? ― Jisung segurou a mão oferecida e fez o que pôde para não escancarar o quanto estava feliz. Será que haveria algum dia em que se habituaria àquilo?

― Para onde você quer ir?

― Para onde você for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hã, é uma fanfic que ficou bem longa, mas eu pretendo postar em poucos capítulos  
> decidi testar esse formato porque queria deixar de fazer as mesmas coisas que eu vinha fazendo  
> espero que não seja cansativo para ler!
> 
> Nove Vidas faz referência a uma música da Hyolyn de mesmo nome  
> sintam-se à vontade caso queiram conversar <3


	2. O florescer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ~~

O beijo foi certamente um divisor de águas para aquele relacionamento. Ele se tornou a certeza que faltava para que Jisung ficasse seguro e para que Chan ficasse corajoso. Foi como ter iluminado um caminho que estava escuro e subitamente várias peças começaram a se encaixar. Coincidentemente, na semana seguinte, as flores do jardim do hospital floresceram, explodindo em cores vivas em todos os canteiros e Chan pensou que esse era o sinal definitivo de que as coisas andariam bem dali em diante. 

A organização no hospital mudou conforme o previsto e, além das mudanças que suavizaram o peso que o chefe dos residentes carregava, uma novidade boa acabou fazendo com que ele andasse ainda mais empolgado pelos corredores: Jisung foi transferido da recepção principal para a sua ala, tornando-se praticamente o seu secretário. Se antes precisava inventar pretextos para descer até a recepção, agora bastava ter alguns formulários para preencher ou algumas ligações para fazer e com uma caminhada curta estaria à frente da sua pessoa favorita naquele hospital, ganhando toda a energia que precisava daquele sorriso que já estava lá para recebê-lo.

― A sua sorte é que eu gosto de você ― Jisung dizia antes de enfiar uma colherada de sorvete na boca. Ele e Chan estava aproveitando um pequeno intervalo que o secretário tinha, aguardando enquanto o supervisor do residente não chamava o aluno para acompanhá-lo em mais uma cirurgia que estava marcada para acontecer dali uma hora.

― Eu não sei o que _eu_ faria se você não gostasse de mim ― Chan revidou ao aceitar a colherada que vinha na sua direção.

Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, a perna de Jisung sobre a de Chan enquanto este tinha colocado os braços no encosto do sofá, atrás dos ombros do seu agora _namorado_. Eles estavam discutindo sobre o gosto acerca de alguns filmes enquanto Jisung comia sua refeição que mais parecia uma sobremesa. Depois disso, passaram a falar sobre o jantar marcado para aquela noite e que tinha a finalidade de se apresentarem para os amigos um do outro. 

― Eu estou com medo do seu amigo não gostar de mim ― Jisung comentou ao raspar os últimos resquícios das frutas vermelhas do fundo do pote.

― Ele vai te adorar, vai por mim ― Chan o tranquilizou ao conter uma risada. Se Jisung soubesse o quanto Changbin o adorou em todas as vidas em que puderam se relacionar, saberia que não havia nada com o que se preocupar. ― Ainda mais sabendo do fato de que você escreve. Ele vai ficar ansioso para puxar assunto com você.

― Exatamente por isso. E se nós discordarmos em algum ponto? E se começarmos a criticar uma coisa e isso virar uma briga? E se por acaso ele me achar um bobo?

― Eu não acho que isso vai ser um problema. Eu é que devia estar preocupado nessa história. Hyunjin deve me odiar até agora por causa do que eu já fiz a você.

Chan, por outro lado, já não podia dizer que tinha muita sorte com a amizade de Jisung, que sempre guardou algum tipo de rancor dele. Desde o começo, Hyunjin era desconfiado e bastante difícil de agradar. O desafeto dele não era resultado de alguma desavença nem era por motivo grave ou pessoal; era mais por conta da sua própria natureza que tinha uma tendência protetiva em relação a Jisung. O que era ótimo, pois Chan sentia que tinha alguém para zelar por sua alma gêmea quando não estivesse por perto e, inclusive, protegê-la até si próprio.

― Ele vai fazer o sacrifício de pelo menos fingir que gosta de você ― Jisung brincou. ― Será que nossos amigos vão se dar bem um com o outro? O que você acha?

Chan não o escutava mais. Estava concentrado em observar Jisung tão de perto, gravando cada centímetro de pele na sua memória como se ela fosse desmantelar a qualquer segundo em que fechasse os olhos. Por impulso, puxou o rosto dele delicadamente pelo queixo, sua língua saltando para lamber a calda de sorvete que manchava a linha do lábio superior alheio, recolhendo o doce de maneira arbitrária e sabendo exatamente o efeito que causaria com seu gesto. 

Ao se afastar, Chan viu quando seu namorado ficou estático, uma perfeita estátua enquanto acabava de processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer, o calor logo chegando às bochechas.

― Estava sujo aqui ― Chan explicou num sussurro, indicando na própria boca o local que tinha “limpado”. ― O que você perguntou?

― Nada ― balbuciou.

Chan riu e colocou os braços em volta de Jisung, colando sua boca na pele dele e instalando alguns beijos no pescoço, causando cócegas. 

↔

O jantar estava marcado para acontecer no novo apartamento de Chan, para onde ele tinha acabado de se mudar depois de ter decidido com Changbin que eles precisavam de mais espaço e não fazia mais sentido compartilharem despesas já que ambos ganhavam bem em seus respectivos trabalhos. 

― Eu sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer… vai se mudar porque conheceu outra pessoa! E vai me trocar! Você não vale o prato que come, Bang Chan ― Changbin o acusara dramaticamente. 

Não muito tempo depois, Changbin acabou alugando um apartamento no mesmo prédio. Aparentemente os fios entre as almas não permitiram muita distância. E foi engraçado quando ele tentou se justificar ao ser questionado, dizendo que a vista daquele ângulo da cidade era magnífica e que tinha sido somente por isso que resolveu ir para lá.

Chan se sentia culpado por ser um ímã que atraía seu amigo para onde fosse especialmente nessas ocasiões em que tomava uma decisão que necessariamente envolvia o distanciamento entre eles. Sempre fazia o possível para que Changbin tivesse escolha ou uma noção dela, embora duvidasse da existência de uma. 

Tinha medo de que podia estar prejudicando a vida do amigo de alguma maneira, interferindo na felicidade dele ao arrastá-lo por aí. Queria que ele fosse livre, mas também não queria que isso significasse perdê-lo. E nessa balança, Chan já ficou pendurado muitas vezes.

Quando Jisung apareceu à sua porta com Hyunjin logo atrás, Chan se perguntou por quanto tempo mais arrastaria tantas almas consigo através dessa história e se, por acaso, haveria um fim. A responsabilidade da inevitabilidade dessa conexão sempre o pegou desprevenido, atingindo-o como chuva. Era uma infelicidade não ter a maioria das respostas para as perguntas que tinha a respeito daquele ciclo incansável que começou lá no princípio de tudo, há tanto tempo. E por mais que amasse reencontrar Jisung, talvez fosse ideal que eles pudessem fazer isso de uma forma sem correntes. 

― Olá ― Chan sorriu grande e recebeu Jisung num abraço antes de beijá-lo no rosto, dando espaço para que ele entrasse e fosse cumprimentar Changbin na sala.

Hyunjin entrou logo em seguida e, como esperado, olhou Chan dos pés à cabeça, um olhar crítico dando o toque final no desenho do seu rosto bonito. Aquela carranca era tão familiar que Chan precisou prender o riso na garganta para não parecer que debochava dele ou qualquer coisa parecida. É que ele gostava tanto de ver aquela expressão que ele sentia vontade de sorrir feliz, pois era também como estar reencontrando mais um amigo. 

― Oi, prazer, eu sou Chan ― estendeu a mão.

― Eu sei quem você é ― ele retrucou e fechou a porta atrás dele. E acrescentou em um sussurro para que somente Chan o escutasse: ― Eu vou ser bem direto com você: se por acaso você fizer alguma coisa diferente de trazer felicidade a Jisung, eu vou te caçar, fazer você em pedacinhos e dar pro meu cachorro comer.

Chan se lembrou da foto que Jisung tinha mostrado a ele de um chihuahua que não devia ser maior que seu antebraço. Uma criaturinha dócil e inofensiva. Bastante "ameaçadora".

― Não pretendo nada que seja contrário a isso ― concordou ao recuar o braço num gesto desajeitado e permitiu a passagem.

O curioso sobre Hyunjin é que Chan sempre teve a impressão de que ele era o único além dele a captar os elos entre almas, embora recebesse a informação de formas diferentes. Hyunjin tinha esse ar místico escondido nele, como se ele estivesse a todo tempo conectado com a própria intuição.

― Esse aqui é o Hyunjin ― Jisung apresentou o amigo a Changbin.

Chan então observou algo _pela primeira vez_ , algo que não acontecia com muita frequência. Se não estivesse tão em sintonia com a bagagem das vidas passadas talvez não tivesse prestado a devida atenção, mas como ele já estava acostumado a certos acontecimentos, era impossível deixar aquilo passar. Changbin e Hyunjin claramente se olharam _demais_. E de um jeito que fazia o ambiente mudar.

― Posso pegar isso? ― Chan ofereceu, apontando a sacola com cerveja nas mãos do amigo de Jisung. 

Hyunjin a entregou sem se desviar de Changbin e _bom_ , aquilo era estranho. O amigo de Chan estava escorado nas costas do sofá, o gargalo da _longneck_ preso entre os dedos ao levar a bebida à boca. Devolvia o olhar de Hyunjin sem qualquer receio, pronto para revidar o que quer que fosse vir. Mas nada foi disparado e Chan vasculhou a mente em busca de um assunto para iniciar uma conversa. 

― Eu li a matéria sobre os jardins secretos da região ― Jisung, completamente alheio à atmosfera tensa, comentou com Changbin. 

_Santo Jisung_ , salvando o mundo de uma catástrofe sem ao menos perceber.

Changbin então suavizou a expressão e deu atenção ao garoto como se ele fosse um irmão mais novo. 

Chan sempre se sentia feliz ao observar a relação deles, além de sentir uma pequena inveja. Ele gostaria de poder dizer que tinha a mesma proximidade com Hyunjin, mas eles nunca foram de se _clicar_ na primeira impressão. Quem sabe nesta vida as coisas fossem diferentes?

― Não sou bom em decoração ― Chan disse na direção do convidado que parecia bastante excluído da conversa sobre jardins secretos.

― Deu pra perceber ― disse após uma avaliação e se aproximou da cozinha para pegar uma das cervejas.

Nesta vida, Hyunjin era um _designer_ de interiores. Alguém com um olhar para os ambientes, assim como foi em todas as vidas em que esteve. Ele sabia para onde olhar e o que olhar. O quê _buscar_. Era bom perceber que ele tinha carregado isso com ele mais uma vez.

― No congelador tem mais gelada, se preferir.

Hyunjin aceitou e se pôs a beber escorado no balcão, observando de relance enquanto Chan terminava de organizar a comida. Parte comprada. Parte feita. Ele achou isso engraçado.

― Não consegui o tempo, mas eu juro que sei cozinhar decentemente ― assegurou ao mostrar os ingredientes nas sacolas sobre a mesa. 

― Pelo menos alguma coisa boa ao seu respeito.

Chan ficou calado, pego de surpresa pelo comentário maldoso. Hyunjin sempre teve essa acidez em suas falas, mas normalmente não era tão brusco em demonstrar suas garras. Era difícil dizer se ele estava brincando ou não.

― Afinal de contas, você roubou meu amigo de mim ― Hyunjin acrescentou, provavelmente se dando conta de como tinha soado. A cara de Chan também deve ter entregado a surpresa que ele sentiu. ― O mínimo que você pode fazer é ser alguém decente.

― Espero estar à altura de suas expectativas.

― Nem se atreva ― zombou.

― Vocês se conhecem? ― Chan não resistiu perguntar, apontando usando o talher para ele e Changbin.

― Nunca vi mais feio.

Isso era realmente muito estranho.

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente, para alívio do futuro cardiologista. Com música animada soando baixa da televisão, eles conversaram de tudo um pouco enquanto comiam, aquela rigidez entre os convidados dissipando depois de muitas risadas. Jisung certamente era o principal responsável por mudar a energia com suas histórias engraçadas e Chan ficou mais uma vez encantado. Seu namorado tinha esse jeito de tornar tudo tão leve e divertido com a mera existência dele. 

Ao servir a sobremesa (a favorita de Jisung, _cheesecake_ ), Chan pediu licença para atender a uma ligação de um dos subordinados que estava de plantão no hospital. Se retirou para a varanda e esclareceu as dúvidas sobre um paciente que estava internado e precisava ser monitorado, o som das risadas soando abafadas pelo vidro das portas de correr.

Ao terminar, ele viu que não estava mais sozinho e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Hyunjin debruçado no parapeito, os cabelos esvoaçando no vento.

― Quando Jisung me falou sobre a forma como você o trata, eu fiquei um pouco cético ― disse sem preâmbulo. ― Não me leve a mal, é que eu já vi Jisung ter sua cota de ilusão. Fiquei pensando que esse relacionamento seria mais um que Jisung fosse ver beleza em comportamentos grotescos. 

Chan se aprumou e examinou a expressão dura e fechada de Hyunjin se quebrar aos poucos. 

― Mas você é diferente ― completou.

O residente de cardiologia olhou através do vidro da porta para seu amigo e seu namorado, que agora disputavam uma corrida no videogame que Changbin tinha trazido da casa dele. Segundo este, era uma questão sobre descobrir o quanto Jisung seria páreo para ele. Questão de honra para saber quem tinha sido digno de namorar o amigo dele.

 _Coisas de Changbin_ , pensou Chan com um meio sorriso.

― Você gravita em torno dele e meio que sabe do que ele precisa sem que ele diga e isso é tão… sei lá. Você parece que conhece o Jisung a mais tempo do que aparenta. ― Hyunjin concluiu e sua voz saiu tão baixa que Chan pensou que ele estava pensando alto e não tinha pretensão inicial de compartilhar aquilo. 

― Fico feliz em saber disso ― Chan disse após um instante, reavendo todos os seus comportamentos para identificar o que tinha feito para que ficasse tão evidente. Se bem que, com o olhar apurado de Hyunjin, era difícil disfarçar qualquer coisa. ― É bom ter você como amigo dele. 

Quando os dois voltaram para a sala, Chan obrigou todos a estrearem o jogo de _Uno_ que tinha comprado no dia anterior. Como resultado, ele ganhou duas rodadas consecutivas e isso arrancou protestos que o fizeram rolar no chão de tanto rir. 

Os três juntos (Changbin, Hyunjin e Jisung) faziam mais barulho que uma fanfarra e Chan se divertia além da conta com os dramas, as revoltas e os ataques verbais. Não se recordava da última vez que tinha se sentido tão alegre, tão _vivo_. Era maravilhoso poder estar com eles e ele se sentia tão grato que seu peito parecia que ia explodir com a emoção.

Quando eles finalmente se cansaram e Changbin iniciou uma disputa de _Mario Kart_ com Hyunjin, Jisung encontrou seu lugar deitando a cabeça no colo de Chan que tinha ido para o sofá assistir a dupla.

― Você está com sono? ― falou baixinho ao escovar os dedos no cabelo macio de seu namorado. O viu bocejar e quase fechar os olhos, aceitando o carinho como se fosse um gatinho. ― Quer dormir aqui?

Jisung fez que sim sem emitir qualquer som, entrelaçando a mão à de Chan.

― Puxa, como está tarde! ― Changbin disse de repente em voz alta e pausou o jogo, alarmando a Hyunjin que não estava preparado para interrupção.

― Ei, faltava só uma volta! Eu estava te vencendo! Ei, seu perdedor!

― Você ainda se diz _designer de interiores_ quando não sabe nem ler ambientes! ― Changbin brigou de volta, desconectando o videogame da televisão sem se afetar com a cara feia que o outro fazia.

Hyunjin estava todo vermelho pela raiva e pelo álcool, tropeçando ao se levantar para alcançar uma almofada e jogar nas pernas de Changbin, errando o alvo por pouco.

― Você desligou só porque sabia que ia perder! ― bufou e se dirigiu para a cadeira onde tinha deixado o casaco.

Jisung se ergueu, preocupado ao ver o amigo saindo naquele estado.

― Eu dou uma carona a ele, não se preocupe ― Changbin confidenciou a ele, seguindo Hyunjin.

― Eu não preciso de favor seu! ― Hyunjin protestou ao escutá-lo do corredor.

― E quem disse que é um favor? Eu vou cobrar a corrida.

Depois que eles saíram, o apartamento ficou quieto e Chan suspirou aliviado. Tudo tinha corrido perfeitamente bem, melhor do que o planejado. Ele olhou para Jisung em seu colo e os dois ficaram sem dizer coisa alguma, sorrindo um para o outro como se lessem pensamentos. Chan pousou a mão bem no centro do peito de Jisung e sentiu as vibrações sob sua palma. Ele mal podia mensurar o quanto esse gesto mexia com ele. O quanto o significado daquela pulsação era importante. Era _vida_ em seu mais puro estado.

― Está sentindo meu coração? ― seu namorado perguntou.

― Sim ― disse ao fechar os olhos.

Imagens de um momento na história deles nublou a mente de Chan e ele teve dificuldade de se livrar delas por serem tão reais, tão fortes. Ele queria poder apagar essas lembranças, mas elas tinham sido gravadas a ferro em sua memória.

_Isso dói muito. Não achei que doeria tanto._

― Eu estou bem, doutor? ― Jisung brincou e Chan voltou para ele, para aquela realidade em que eles estavam juntos mais uma vez. Felizes. Sem perigo à espreita. Sem medo de estarem violando uma regra. ― Vou viver por quanto tempo?

― Por _muito_ tempo ― Chan prometeu, beijando-o, rezando para que suas palavras fossem verdade.

↔

Uma semana depois, Chan precisou viajar para participar de um congresso junto com o seu professor supervisor, que ia apresentar um artigo para os colegas de profissão. Eram três dias longe, mas o residente sentia que ia ser uma eternidade. Ele chegou a convidar Jisung para ir junto com ele e tornar a viagem mais suportável, mas seu namorado precisava ficar para fazer as provas do vestibular. Ele tinha finalmente se decidido por Escrita Criativa depois de receber um apoio incondicional de Changbin.

― Por que quando eu falo você não me escuta, mas quando é o Changbin você na hora dá atenção? ― Chan se indignara.

― _Baby_ , você sabe que não é isso. Eu amo seu apoio, mas você sabe que a opinião dele é importante pra mim neste caso. 

Chan sabia, mas adorava implicar, fingir que ficava bravo e com ciúmes. No mesmo dia ele agradeceu ao seu amigo por ter dado essa força e incentivado Jisung a ir atrás do sonho dele.

― Jisung tem talento. Eu só fiz com que ele acreditasse nele ― Changbin ressalvara.

Quando Chan voltou da viagem, ele estava ansioso para ver Jisung. Eles tinham trocado mensagens enquanto estava fora, mas tinham conversado bem pouco por estarem ocupados. Nesse ínterim, colocou como seu papel de parede uma das fotos que seu namorado mandou dele mesmo e tornou hábito olhar de tempo em tempo para a carinha fofa em seu _display_ para ficar ainda com mais vontade de vê-lo. 

Também aproveitou a distância para comprar um presente para Jisung: uma pulseira simples, mas uma em que ele podia comprar pingentes para encaixar na corrente. Logo também adquiriu um pingente de coração, mas este Chan guardou para poder fazer uma surpresa quando eles marcassem de saírem juntos.

Contudo, toda a sua expectativa tomou um banho de água fria, pois assim que pisou na recepção de manhã após seu retorno, ele soube que havia algo de errado. Ele _sentia_ que alguma coisa estava estranha. E podia ser pelo fato de que conhecia Jisung como a palma da sua mão ou pelo fato de que seu namorado disfarçava muito mal quando havia algo o incomodando.

Evitando misturar o pessoal com o trabalho e, principalmente, causar desconforto em Jisung, Chan decidiu deixar passar e fingiu que nada havia percebido, cumprimentando seu namorado com sua alegria rotineira, prometendo a ele que eles se veriam mais tarde, provavelmente durante o almoço. 

Quando o almoço veio, eles comeram juntos, mas o assunto que envolvia o que quer que fosse aquilo que perturbava o secretário não veio e ele passou o horário falando sobre a prova que havia feito. Com a empolgação dele era fácil esquecer que tinha alguma coisa no ar. Chan só esperava que o problema tivesse a ver com alguma coisa passageira, um pequeno aborrecimento do próprio Jisung.

Ele respeitou o espaço de seu namorado por mais dois dias até que isso começou a afetá-lo. Seu namorado andava estranho, um pouco tenso. Parecia triste com alguma coisa. Chan teve a nítida sensação de que não seria informado de nada e isso estava dando nos nervos.

Chan não soube definir se sua impaciência daquele dia era fruto do estresse (um paciente o tirou do sério porque ele estava se recusando a fazer alguns procedimentos e também tinha ofendido o enfermeiro auxiliar por tentar ajudá-lo) ou se aquele comportamento de Jisung é que estava interferindo no seu humor, mas num minuto estava torcendo a caneta na mão e no outro estava discando o número da recepção da ala de cardiologia, solicitando a presença do secretário com certa urgência.

― Não tem mais ninguém agendado para agora, certo? ― Chan perguntou, alarmando o assistente que não esperava ouvir o tom de voz tão firme e categórico.

― Não. Só se for emergência ou aparecer alguém sem hora marcada.

― Você pode me dar licença então? Vou ver sobre alguns relatórios com Jisung.

O assistente, Felix, se retirou da sala e dois minutos depois Jisung apareceu à porta.

― Mandou me chamar?

Chan fez que sim com a cabeça, os olhos no monitor.

― Tranque a porta, por favor ― pediu.

O secretário o fez e finalmente Chan olhou para ele, a impaciência indo embora aos poucos, a irritação logo sumindo de vez. Às vezes se esquecia do quão jovem Jisung era, do quanto ele era inexperiente. Do quanto ele não fazia ideia das vidas anteriores a essa. Ele tinha esse olhar doce e inocente, um filhote de cervo conhecendo a floresta selvagem pela primeira vez. Parecia praticamente um crime querer brigar por qualquer coisa com ele. 

O residente suspirou, largando a caneta na mesa.

― Se for sobre o relatório de ontem, eu acho que fiz errado mesmo ― Jisung se antecipou antes que Chan abrisse a boca. ― Eu estava corrigindo agora de manhã e já ia te enviar... ― continuou ao se aproximar da mesa cauteloso.

― Pega uma cadeira e senta aqui ― indicou o lugar vazio ao seu lado. 

Jisung arrastou uma das cadeiras elegantes do consultório e se sentou de maneira tensa, as costas bem retas enquanto ele mexia no cabelo ocasionalmente.

― Você está bem? ― Chan resolveu perguntar primeiro, aquela distância entre eles sendo difícil de aturar. ― Você já comeu?

― Já, sim. Estou bem. E… você? ― perguntou numa voz baixa. ― Fiz algo de errado?

Chan respirou entrecortado. Ele precisou morder a bochecha para não revelar o quanto queria sorrir, pegar aquele rosto entre suas mãos e dizer que "não, você não fez nada de errado, meu amor". Mas ele precisava ficar sério. Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo e não queria fazer pouco caso disso. Justamente porque queria que Jisung entendesse que estava tudo bem em externalizar as preocupações dele e que ele podia contar com Chan para o que fosse. 

― Por que você acha que fez algo errado?

― Normalmente você vai até a recepção ou você me liga para perguntar alguma coisa que não ficou claro. E você está tão sério… ― ele riu, nervoso, tentando desanuviar o clima.

Chan desistiu de sustentar aquela postura desconfortável e optou pela que queria desde o momento em que viu Jisung à porta: virou-se de frente para ele, inclinou-se e tomou as mãos dele nas suas. Estavam geladas.

― Estou… melhorando, eu juro ― Jisung se apressou em dizer, os olhos nunca encontrando os do médico que agora estava tão perto dele. ― Eu pedi ajuda pro Felix para fazer as correções porque eu sei que você é gentil demais para criticar o que eu faço… ele está me ajudando agora que eu não tenho mais as meninas. E desculpa se eu esqueci alguma coisa, eu estou anotando tudo agora para não esquecer e…

― Hannie, _baby_? ― Chan o interrompeu.

Jisung estava tremendo.

― É por isso que você está triste? Por que acha que não está fazendo um bom trabalho? ― Chan perguntou suavemente ao ver que seu namorado mordia o lábio. ― Alguém falou alguma coisa pra você ficar assim? Baby? Conversa comigo, por favor?

― Eu… não queria que você percebesse ― admitiu ainda cabisbaixo.

― Eu vou perceber até quando você começar a piscar num ritmo diferente ― confessou, tentando trazer um sorriso aquele rostinho e conseguindo.

― É que tem esse novo residente que gosta das coisas bem certinhas e ele foi designado a mim. Ele fez _tantas_ observações… não foi maldoso nem nada, mas ele foi bastante crítico com o meu trabalho e aí eu comecei a pensar que estava entregando algo mal feito pra você também. E meio que comecei a pensar que você devia estar corrigindo sem que eu soubesse, sem me avisar e, não sei. Tentei melhorar sem sua ajuda porque da última vez você não reclamou nem nada, mesmo depois que eu perguntei… achei que estivesse escondendo de mim que estava insatisfeito.

Chan absorveu as novas informações e seu peito encheu de ar novamente, aliviado que sua suspeita estava certa. O problema, afinal, era apenas um aborrecimento do próprio Jisung, que quis resolver as coisas sozinho para não incomodá-lo.

― Eu sei que somos namorados e que você pode estar querendo me proteger, mas eu não sou de vidro. Eu quero saber se estiver fazendo algo de errado.

Chan deixou a cabeça cair enquanto ainda segurava as mãos agora mornas. Um peso tinha voado do seus ombros e de repente nada mais no mundo o irritava.

Mantendo uma pose de durão e querendo incomodar Jisung, ele então recuou e se endireitou na cadeira.

― Sendo assim, que tal refazer _todos_ …

― Ah, assim também não! ― Jisung protestou ao se levantar.

― Eu estou brincando, eu estou brincando ― disse ao puxá-lo pelo pulso. Riu da cara emburrada de Jisung e continuou o puxando até coagi-lo a sentar em seu colo.

― Eu vou aceitar críticas, não humilhação ― Jisung murmurou, as bochechas infladas.

Chan riu e colocou as mãos na cintura dele, depositando um beijo na pele da nuca.

― Eu gosto dos seus relatórios porque eles são breves, por isso não reclamei até hoje. Você escreve bem e por isso nunca tive dificuldade de entender alguma coisa. Mas fico feliz que o Felix esteja te ajudando e que você está buscando se aperfeiçoar. Meu orgulho por você só aumenta. 

Jisung resmungou manhoso, o rosto corado. Chan então o ajeitou para beijá-lo na boca, as mãos viajando pelos contornos do corpo dele, tentando se infiltrar por debaixo dos tecidos do uniforme e fazer carinho na pele.

― Nada de brincar de médico aqui ― Jisung suspirou, o riso preso no canto da boca enquanto tentava capturar os dedos de Chan entre os seus. 

― Quem disse que estou brincando? Esse aqui é um exame físico sério.

― Vou falar pro seu supervisor dos seus métodos não convencionais.

Chan riu contra o pescoço do namorado e o apertou num abraço.

― Posso te ver hoje à noite?

― Depois das sete sou todo seu.

― Estou ansioso ― soprou antes de dar um último beijo. ― Quando sair, chama o Felix pra mim? Deixei ele de castigo do lado de fora.

― Pobrezinho.

Felix, que esteve sentado em um dos estofados do corredor, entrou segurando dois copos. Um com o café dele e o descafeinado para Chan. 

― Obrigado. Você ainda tem _brownies_ aí?

O enfermeiro pegou e distribuiu para ambos.

― Vejo que seu humor melhorou ― Felix comentou de boca cheia. 

Chan sorriu antes de bebericar do copo.

― Ah, é?

― _Ainda bem que temos Jisung_ , é o que todos dizemos aqui no hospital ― brincou e isso fez com que Chan ficasse com as orelhas vermelhas. ― Você não deu uma bronca nele por causa de relatório, não é?

― Não… aliás, quem é o novo residente?

― Ah… acho que o nome dele é Seungmin.

― Seungmin… Eu não fui apresentado a ele.

― Ele chegou um dia depois que você viajou. Bastante inteligente e dedicado. E bastante perfeccionista. 

Chan terminou o _brownie_ e se levantou, o copo meio cheio ainda na mão.

― Se surgir alguma coisa, me avisa? Vou fazer uma visita a esse Seungmin.

↔

― Você não foi lá falar com ele sobre mim, foi? ― Jisung cruzou os braços.

Já era de noite e eles estavam no apartamento de Chan, preparando o jantar na cozinha enquanto colocavam as novidades em dia. Quando o assunto do diálogo particular deles veio à tona, Jisung logo ficou perplexo ao saber que o médico tinha ido atrás do novo residente. 

― É claro que não. Eu fui lá para saber quem esse cara é e por que raios ele tem que ter o mesmo secretário que o meu ― Chan comentou irreverente ao jogar molho na salada. 

― Ah, o residente mais querido do hospital agora tem que ter um secretário exclusivo. Só para ele ― gesticulou dramático.

― É claro que sim, já que sou tão importante.

Jisung tinha escorado o quadril na bancada e manteve a postura, evidenciando o quanto estava se sentindo indignado. Ultrajado. E um pouco… _encabulado_. Já conhecia as manias que Chan tinha de se certificar que estava no controle, pois esse era o jeito dele de se assegurar que todos ao redor dele estariam bem, mas provavelmente era a primeira vez que o via manifestar esse comportamento em torno de algo que podia significar uma “ameaça” à relação. O que era ridículo. E ao mesmo tempo lisonjeiro. _Fofo_.

― Relaxa, eu fui só conhecer o cara. Não tinha sido apresentado a ele ainda. Queria saber se ele era boa pessoa e se por acaso você não estava escondendo de mim que ele foi grosseiro com você. 

― Você acha que eu não diria se ele tivesse sido mal educado comigo?

― Acho ― Chan respondeu calmamente e se aproximou, desfazendo o nó que os braços de seu namorado tinham feito e os guiou para que fossem parar em seus ombros. ― Porque eu já vi você fazendo isso antes. Já vi você aceitando o que outras pessoas dizem e fazendo de conta que elas não te afetam. Sei o que quer mostrar ao fazer isso, mas nem sempre é bom fechar os olhos para esse tipo de coisa. 

― Você me protege demais ― disse ao abraçá-lo, escondendo seu olhar do de Chan.

― Só quero que você não suporte essas coisas como se achasse que merecesse. 

― O mesmo vale pra você, que vive carregando responsabilidade demais. Seus ombros alargam mais à medida que os meus ficam mais estreitos.

― É que assim fica mais fácil pra você caber aqui ― segredou, insinuando seu abraço.

Jisung se sacudiu inteiro, protestando alto em tom manhoso enquanto Chan ria da reação dele, beijando a face corada e fofa em todas as partes em que alcançava. 

Depois do jantar, eles foram para a sala e Jisung colocou um filme de _anime_ que estava querendo assistir desde o começo da semana. Meia hora depois e Chan tinha cedido ao sono, abraçando seu namorado de lado ao repousar sua cabeça no ombro dele.

― Você _fica_ cansado, afinal ― Jisung comentou ao rir baixinho, espiando quando o médico tentou disfarçar o bocejo sem muito sucesso. 

― Só estou testando uma coisa com as minhas pálpebras― retrucou irreverente. ― Dez minutos e estou de volta.

― Vamos, nós não vamos dormir aqui no sofá.

Jisung desligou a televisão e puxou Chan para o quarto. Ligou o ar-condicionado e procurou por algo na pilha de roupas enquanto seu namorado se arrastava para debaixo da coberta. 

― Vou pegar uma emprestada ― indicou a calça de moletom que provavelmente ia ficar frouxa demais nele, mas era só para que não fosse dormir com os jeans apertados que decidiu vestir naquela noite. 

― Você pode dormir sem ela também ― Chan sugeriu num meio sorriso, os olhos semicerrados enquanto ele próprio despia a camiseta. 

Jisung falou algo ininteligível e preferiu trocar de roupa mesmo assim, surgindo um instante depois do banheiro. Ele foi para a cama totalmente vestido, o que era engraçado, pois era um contraste com seu namorado que tinha se livrado da calça também, ficando quase sem roupa alguma no corpo. 

― Você não quer dormir sem essa blusa? ― Chan murmurou ao enfiar o rosto no pescoço de Jisung.

― Eu estou com frio ― justificou com uma voz manhosa.

― Eu esquento você.

Jisung podia ouvir o sorriso traiçoeiro na voz de Chan.

― Você deixou o ar nesse frio de propósito, Bang Chan?

― Hm… _segredo_ ― sussurrou e se atreveu a colocar as mãos na barra da blusa de moletom que engolfava o corpo de seu namorado, levantando-a devagar para ver se Jisung resistiria. Quando não encontrou nenhum impedimento, tirou a peça de roupa e a jogou por cima da coberta, substituindo-a logo em seguida por seu corpo quente. 

Se tinha mais uma coisa que Chan amava em Jisung, além do sorriso, do olhar, do jeito, dos trejeitos, da voz, da pele… era aquele cheiro que ele sempre carregava com ele. Um cheiro fresco, porém doce, como uma flor aberta cheia do orvalho da manhã. Às vezes ele se perdia um pouco nos perfumes que seu namorado usava, mas ele sempre estava lá, principalmente no cabelo. Chan o inspirava como se fosse o próprio ar de que necessitava para sobreviver, desejoso por mais dele preenchendo-o por dentro. Era tão bom e suave, _tão Han Jisung_.

Não demorou muito e Chan já tinha se entregado completamente ao sono e exaustão. Normalmente tinha dificuldade em se deixar relaxar, a mente inquieta vagando no futuro enquanto seu corpo o alfinetava, tenso com o estresse acumulado. No entanto, com Jisung perto dele, era absurdamente fácil ser transportado para a inconsciência, e, principalmente, para os bons sonhos. 

Não era nenhuma novidade que Jisung tinha esse efeito nele. Desde o começo foi ele o responsável por tornar sua mente um lugar calmo para ficar ao adormecer. Seu namorado tinha esse truque, _essa mágica_ , que fazia com que Chan pudesse querer viver em outro mundo que não fosse aquele que podia tocar com as mãos. 

↔

A ambição de Chan sempre o levou a muitos lugares diferentes. Desde o princípio ele esteve perseguindo um ideal, algo que fizesse sentido e, claro, algo que o fizesse ficar perto daquilo que mais amava. Por causa de sua paixão e compromisso, foi natural que ele se tornasse alguém que inspirava pessoas, mesmo que ele tivesse dificuldade em reconhecer isso. 

Talvez tivesse nascido lá com ele, no início de tudo, esse sentimento que o fazia querer se aperfeiçoar cada vez mais enquanto pessoa. Por ter recebido um lugar tão importante tantas vezes, por ter precisado ser responsável em tantos caminhos, isso pode ter feito com que a liderança se tornasse algo natural para ele. E talvez por ter estado na presença de tantas pessoas especiais ele tivesse desenvolvido um carinho além dos limites, que o fez se importar e se sacrificar para que todas elas estivessem bem.

Não dá para saber qual a fórmula secreta que faz com que as pessoas desenvolvam certas características e outras não. Pessoas recebem as mesmas oportunidades e mesmo assim podem fazer coisas diferentes com elas. Bang Chan estava determinado a sempre extrair aquilo que fosse de mais valioso, que valesse a pena, que se encontrasse com o seu ideal. E era interessante quando ele parava para analisar a sua existência através de tantas vidas porque ele realmente estava ciente daquilo que ele devia consertar, fazer diferente. 

Muito diferente de Jisung, que ia e vinha sem qualquer conhecimento prévio e não carregava nada com ele após a morte. Vivia de acordo com o que aquela vida atual oferecia e se comportava de acordo com o que ela ensinava naquele instante da eternidade. Chan às vezes achava isso vantajoso e às vezes não. 

Era bom porque Jisung tinha a sorte de esquecer tantas coisas ruins. Sua mente era apagada dos acontecimentos infelizes, dos traumas, dos erros. Da _dor_. Ele voltava novo, limpo, _zerado_. E Chan sentia tanta inveja disso às vezes. Principalmente quando ficava sozinho com os seus pensamentos e era atormentado por lembranças. 

Por outro lado, os momentos felizes também iam embora nesse pacote e Jisung precisava aprender tudo de novo, _outra vez_. Inclusive a se relacionar com Chan, que sentia-se triste cada vez que sentia que estava perdendo tempo, embora também adorasse aproveitar cada segundo da experiência que era reencontrar sua alma gêmea e conquistá-la, como se fosse a primeira vez. Mesmo quando não conseguia obter seu final feliz, ele estava grato por acordar em mais uma _possibilidade_.

Chan desejava em segredo que Jisung pudesse saber de todas as vidas que ele já viveu para que ele soubesse do quanto ele já fez a diferença, o quanto o simples fato da existência dele já modificou pessoas. Queria que ele tivesse conhecimento da extensão da influência que ele exercia em Chan para que ficasse óbvia a razão pela qual ele o amava tanto, especialmente quando sentia uma dificuldade enorme em expressar adequadamente o que Jisung significava para ele. 

Era tão surpreendente como em cada vida Chan se surpreendeu ao reencontrar sua alma gêmea, se deparando com facetas novas, pensamentos diferentes em um mesmo Jisung como se ele estivesse exibindo apenas um fragmento de si mesmo em cada existência. Ainda podia senti-lo lá, mesmo quando era desagradável ou distorcido. Podia perceber que sua alma gêmea carregava com ela através dos mundos um pouco do universo todo em seus detalhes e isso era simplesmente… _magnífico_. 

Era tão injusto amá-lo desse jeito e não ter como fazer isso caber em algum lugar. Mas talvez esse fosse mesmo o sentido de ter no peito um sentimento tão abundante. Era para que ele transbordasse e tocasse todas as superfícies, mergulhando o mundo em uma emoção tão poderosa.

↔

― Você nunca me disse que tocava violão ― Jisung disse em um domingo, trazendo o instrumento que tinha encontrado no quarto sobressalente.

― Não disse porque não toco ― pegou o violão de Jisung. ― Eu no máximo arrisco testar a resistência das cordas.

― Modesto. Humilde. E _mentiroso_ ― Jisung citou ao se sentar ao lado dele no sofá, recolhendo as pernas abaixo de si.

Chan sorriu e afinou o instrumento que não estava nem empoeirado para sustentar a sua argumentação. 

― Eu quis fazer Música antes de Medicina. 

― Sério? Eu também. Eu estava tentando compor quando comecei a praticar a escrita, mas não fui pra frente com isso. Por que desistiu da Música?

― Acho que não foi um desejo forte o suficiente ― deu de ombros. Aquela era uma parte da verdade. A outra ele não tinha como revelar.

― Já imaginou se em outra vida nos encontrássemos de novo e formássemos uma banda? ― Jisung disse empolgado, os olhos cintilando. ― Melhor: _uma dupla de rap_.

Chan riu da expressão de seu namorado.

― Uma dupla de _rappers_? ― impressionou-se.

― Sim. Faríamos hip-hop ― completou ao virar o colarinho de sua camisa para cima para dar ênfase. ― Eu e você. Carros. Correntes no pescoço. Podíamos dançar também.

― Eu e você.

― E o Binnie pra discordar de tudo o que fazemos.

Chan contemplou aquilo por um momento, imaginando como seria. Gostava da ideia de ter uma vida assim. Será que algum dia viveria essa experiência? Será que da próxima vez que voltasse e encontrasse Jisung, eles estariam juntos e fazendo música? Ele esperava muito que sim.

― Você vai ficar com esse violão de enfeite ou vai tocar alguma coisa pra mim? ― o chutou de leve. ― Estou esperando a minha serenata.

― Você me pegou totalmente desprevenido ― justificou fingindo aborrecimento.

Chan pigarreou e dedilhou algumas cordas, murmurando uma melodia enquanto tentava achar algo para mostrar ao seu namorado que o aguardava paciente, o olhar curioso. Começou a cantar com a cabeça baixa, o constrangimento pintando as suas orelhas de vermelho enquanto prosseguia num tom de voz bem fraquinho. Era a primeira vez que mostrava esse _hobby_ a alguém. Não se sentia confiante se exibindo desse jeito, por mais que adorasse cantar e tocar. 

Quando terminou, ele finalmente olhou para seu namorado, esperando que ele risse ou fizesse algum comentário que o faria ficar menos tenso. Só que o que ele encontrou foi apenas uma admiração contida, um meio sorriso que revelava o quanto Jisung estava impressionado. Isso fez com que Chan ficasse ainda mais corado, sentindo-se autoconsciente a níveis extraordinários. 

― Você não vai nem dizer nada? ― perguntou, a voz rouca pelo nervosismo.

― Vou sim ― Jisung se jogou para frente e tomou os lábios de Chan num beijo tão breve quanto um piscar de olhos. ― Eu adorei.

↔

O relacionamento deles progrediu consideravelmente com o passar do tempo. Era fácil, era simples, era o destino. Chan não tinha como agradecer tamanha sorte. Nesta vida, ele trabalhava com algo que gostava, tinha amigos maravilhosos e, é claro, tinha ao seu lado o amor de sua vida. Não podia ter pedido por mais. Não podia ter sido mais abençoado do que era. 

No final daquele ano, Chan encerraria sua residência e ganharia o seu título de especialista. No ano seguinte, ele começaria sua carreira e estaria pronto para fazer seu nome na área, almejando se tornar uma referência em cardiologia. Jisung, por sua vez, também estaria entrando na universidade e galgaria os primeiros degraus que o levariam até a publicação de um livro, que era o seu sonho. Os dois, por fim, estavam juntos em uma caminhada de sucesso e ambos se incentivavam no processo, um se tornando a força do outro. 

Diante de tanto progresso, Chan achou que já estava na hora de propor a Jisung que morasse com ele de uma vez por todas. Seu namorado praticamente vivia em sua casa, mas não parecia oficial o suficiente. Ainda sentia que faltava alguma coisa. E por isso planejou algo especial para a manhã de Natal: quando abrissem os presentes, seu namorado veria uma chave entre eles e Chan faria sua proposta. 

Na noite anterior à data comemorativa, o médico residente organizou uma ceia para os amigos e pessoas próximas, já que os considerava praticamente da família e sempre quis fazer algo especial para demonstrar o seu afeto a todos que importavam para ele. Além de Jisung, Changbin e Hyunjin (os convidados de praxe), também chamou Minho e Felix, e estendeu o convite para Seungmin e Jeongin, que acabaram ficando próximos do médico devido à convivência no hospital. Foi absurdo como todos aceitaram e conseguiram comparecer. Era muita sorte. E talvez isso fosse mais uma pitada gentileza muito grande do destino.

O apartamento de Chan ficou cheio de conversas, risadas e o médico sentia-se em êxtase ao estar no meio de algo tão maravilhoso, sentimental e memorável. Ele estava cercado das pessoas que o acompanharam durante tanto tempo e era tão bom poder vê-las felizes, saudáveis, vivendo tão bem aquela vida. Ele não tinha palavras para descrever o tamanho de sua felicidade, de sua paz e do carinho que sentia de estar ali, naquele lugar e com todos aqueles que significavam tanto para ele.

Foi um instante na eternidade que ficaria para sempre gravado na memória de Chan e ele se apegou a ele como uma batida do seu coração. E na virada daquela noite, ele desejou que o seu presente de Natal fosse estar com aquelas pessoas de novo, vivendo uma vida extraordinária mais uma vez. Porque não tinha nada que pudesse se comparar àquilo, aquele sentimento e àquelas pessoas reunidas. 

Na hora da despedida, Chan se ofereceu para levar seu enfermeiro assistente, Felix, ao aeroporto, já que ele ia visitar a família no feriado. O voo estava agendado para partir de madrugada e ele tinha trazido até a mala pronta ao apartamento, pois dali ele seguiria direto para a sua viagem. 

― Acho que vou com você ― Jisung disse ao ver seu namorado vestir um casaco no _hall_ de entrada.

― Deixe disso. Em quinze minutos no máximo eu estou de volta.

Jisung não parecia muito à vontade com a ideia, embora não soubesse explicar exatamente o motivo. Ele transferia o peso de uma perna a outra e algo no seu semblante denunciava o seu incômodo.

― O que foi?

― Não sei. Não queria que você fosse, só isso ― acrescentou baixinho, pois não queria que Felix o escutasse e o entendesse mal. ― Dirija com cuidado, está bem?

― Eu prometo ― garantiu e o beijou calmamente antes de se afastar para terminar de calçar os sapatos.

Chan se sentia repleto de alegria naquela noite e talvez fosse por isso que sentiu dificuldade de entender a preocupação de Jisung. Não havia espaço para pensamento ruim quando estava daquele jeito cheio de otimismo, cheio de vibrações boas. Ele só conseguia pensar no quanto queria estar de volta em casa e revelar a surpresa que tinha arquitetado há tanto tempo. Queria ver de perto a reação de seu namorado, ver o rostinho dele mudar e ser abraçado por ele quando ele aceitasse (estava convicto do resultado positivo, já que estava completamente cego pela nuvem de felicidade). 

O que o médico não podia contar, infelizmente, era o fato de que um acidente interromperia completamente os seus planos. 

Aconteceu numa fração de tempo: Chan dirigia pela avenida e conversava uma coisa e outra com Felix quando de repente um SUV que vinha no sentido contrário deu uma guinada na sua direção, completamente fora de controle. O enfermeiro gritou e apontou alarmado, mas o médico se deu conta do que estava prestes a acontecer tardiamente. O máximo que conseguiu fazer por reflexo foi girar o volante para a direita, o impacto atingindo seu lado em cheio, empurrando seu carro violentamente contra o muro de contenção. 

Por severos segundos, nada se moveu, nada aconteceu. Chan estava encolhido, o vidro da janela estilhaçado em seu colo. Sua audição se perdeu momentaneamente enquanto ele tentava processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer, sua visão sendo ocupada totalmente pela imagem do SUV praticamente ao seu lado, retorcido e amassado.

― Chan, _Chan_! ― Felix o chamava e o médico demorou a recobrar totalmente todos os sentidos, o choque o deixando completamente fora do ar. 

Ele olhou para si mesmo e para as mãos que agora tremiam. Olhou para seu assistente e não encontrou nenhum ferimento exposto, percebendo que ele não tinha sido atingido gravemente. E então se deu conta do estrago que a colisão fez.

― Meu Deus… ― foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer por um momento, o peito acelerado. ― Você está bem, Felix? Está machucado?

― Estou bem… Mas e você?

― Bem… ― conseguiu dizer.

― Olha… ― apontou para fora.

Chan seguiu a rota de seu dedo e encontrou o condutor do SUV desmaiado. E logo atrás dele, uma criança. 

Ele não pensou duas vezes. 

― Precisamos ajudar ― Chan tirou o cinto e indicou a Felix que ele fizesse o mesmo e se apressasse para fora do veículo já que não tinha chance alguma de sair dali pela porta destruída do motorista. ― Chame o resgate.

Antes que o assistente conseguisse alertar ao médico para se precaver na saída do veículo (porque eles estavam muito próximos do muro de contenção), o médico saltou pela porta e, na sua pressa, colocou força demais no pé direito, o impacto causando uma torção brusca no tornozelo. Ele reclamou da dor e se amparou no concreto, mas não parou, se movendo rápido na direção do outro carro enquanto tropeçava e pulava com o pé esquerdo. 

Chan foi direto na criança que devia ter uns oito a nove anos a julgar pela aparência. Era uma menina. E estava chorando. 

― Ei, tudo bem? Você se machucou? ― perguntou ao abrir a porta de trás.

― Meu pai… ele tem problema no coração! ― ela esbravejou, soluçando enquanto agitava as mãos no ar. ― Não foi culpa dele! Por favor, não faça mal a ele!

Chan sentiu o peito doer em vários lugares.

― Eu sei que não foi culpa dele e nós vamos ajudá-lo, está bem? Você pode confiar em mim. Meu nome é Chan e eu sou médico. Vou salvar seu pai. Eu prometo ― garantiu enquanto a examinava. ― Qual é o seu nome?

― É Sana ― ela respondeu entre espasmos. 

― Sana, eu vou pedir que você fique aqui dentro, ok? Depois de ajudarmos seu pai, eu virei te ajudar. 

Assim que terminou de conversar com a criança, Chan procurou por seu assistente e logo o encontrou rodeando o carro deles, o celular em mãos. 

― O desfibrilador, Felix ― apontou com urgência e o enfermeiro captou a mensagem, voltando para buscar o aparelho solicitado. 

Chan se apoiou no SUV e caminhou aos pulos até o banco do motorista. Lá, ele encontrou o pai da garota debruçado sobre o _air-bag_. 

― Me ajude aqui ― pediu ao enfermeiro assim que conseguiu tirar o cinto de segurança do homem e verificar os sinais vitais. 

Os dois cuidadosamente tiraram o corpo do carro e o deitaram no chão, com o queixo pra cima. 

― A menina disse que ele tem problema no coração ― explicou. ― Quanto tempo até a ambulância chegar?

― Talvez meia hora.

Os dois então fizeram o procedimento de socorro para salvar aquele homem, ignorando completamente o fato de que estavam envolvidos no acidente. Depois de uma primeira tentativa com o desfibrilador, Chan fez uma massagem cardíaca para auxiliar na condução do oxigênio para o cérebro e então, na segunda aplicação, o homem voltou à consciência.

O médico e o enfermeiro respiraram aliviados. 

Quando o resgate apareceu, o homem que tinha sofrido uma parada cardíaca ainda estava deitado e conversava com o médico e o enfermeiro, dando as informações básicas e deixando os dois cientes de sua condição. A filha dele tinha permanecido dentro do veículo por segurança, mas a janela do seu lado tinha sido abaixada e ela acompanhava tudo com mais calma, sorrindo para seu pai depois de todo aquele susto. 

― O que aconteceu com seu pé? ― Felix apontou para Chan que se sentou no chão quando a dor começou a latejar no seu tornozelo.

― Não sei, machuquei quando eu saí do carro aquela hora. Acho que torci. 

― Deixa eu dar uma olhada. 

Felix examinou o médico, tirando com cuidado o tênis e verificando que toda a região do tornozelo estava inchada e muito vermelha. 

― Não me parece quebrado, mas talvez a articulação tenha saído do lugar ― Felix concluiu ao acenar na direção da ambulância, chamando alguém.

Uma socorrista veio até eles e ajudou Felix a colocar Chan numa maca, imobilizando os movimentos da perna direita. Depois disso, a polícia apareceu para dar início à investigação e todos os envolvidos no acidente foram levados ao hospital. 

Chan ficou consciente todo o tempo em que era conduzido, acompanhando aqueles procedimentos que estava acostumado a aplicar em vez de receber. Assim que a dor em seu pé ficou difícil de suportar por mais tempo, ele foi sedado e tudo ficou nublado, imperfeito e muito _frio_. Muito diferente de como ele estivera se sentindo antes daquilo acontecer. Ele não fazia ideia de como tudo tinha mudado de uma hora para outra, sua mente antes tão alegre sendo radicalmente transformada naquela imagem do horror do acidente.

Quando o nível de adrenalina baixou, Chan já estava num leito e com a perna suspensa. Tinham colocado a articulação do seu tornozelo no lugar e aparentemente não tinham encontrado no exame de raio-x qualquer agravante. O que era um bom sinal. Na enfermaria, ele viu o paciente do outro leito acompanhado de uma mulher e vê-los interagindo guiou seus pensamentos para Jisung. Será que a esta altura ele já sabia o que tinha acontecido? 

Era impossível não se lembrar do beijo que deu a ele antes de sair, um gesto que podia ter sido a última coisa que tivesse feito. Impossível se desvencilhar do olhar preocupado que recebeu e daquele pressentimento ruim que Jisung expressou, como se ele já soubesse que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer. E era ainda mais doloroso pensar na promessa que fez. 

Chan começou a chorar antes que pudesse se controlar, as lágrimas quentes rolando pelo seu rosto enquanto ele se sentia mal com toda aquela situação, a sensação de corpo pesado dificultando um pouco as coisas. 

Ele não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido por uma série de motivos, mas uma parte dele também estava aliviada porque ele estava lá. Afinal, alguém com problemas cardíacos foi direto na sua direção. Quais eram as chances? Aquele homem podia ter sofrido a parada logo depois de eles se cruzarem na avenida e Chan nunca teria sabido. Mas então eles colidiram e a primeira coisa que o médico fez foi tentar salvá-lo. 

E pensar que por um momento uma vida poderia ter sido perdida...

― Chan? ― uma enfermeira surgiu. Ao ver o médico chorando, ela interpretou aquilo como um mal sinal e logo o alcançou para tranquilizá-lo. ― Está tudo bem, você sofreu um acidente. Respire e mantenha a calma ― ela instruiu suavemente, avaliando os sinais vitais dele. ― Consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu?

― Sim ― a voz falhou e ele fungou, trêmulo. Estava se sentindo tão cansado de repente. Várias partes do corpo doíam, especialmente o peito onde o cinto de segurança o segurou.

― Seus amigos e seu namorado estão aqui no hospital, não se preocupe. Você vai poder vê-los logo. 

Chan escondeu o rosto nas mãos tentando controlar a avalanche de emoções. Ele não sabia pôr em ordem tudo o que tinha acontecido, tudo o que tinha presenciado. Tinha ficado entorpecido enquanto parecia surreal e distante, mas agora sentia tudo de uma vez só: o descontrole, a dor, a tristeza, a raiva, o _medo_. O desespero de não saber se podia cumprir a promessa que fez a uma criança de salvar o pai dela. 

― Como está o homem do outro carro? ― não resistiu perguntar.

― Está muito bem, graça a vocês. Ele está sendo monitorado agora.

― A filha dele? 

― Ela não se machucou. Está com a mãe.

― Felix?

― Não se machucou gravemente. Eu o vi conversando com os policiais para explicar o que aconteceu. 

― Certo. Obrigado ― relaxou na maca.

― Eu vou chamar o médico para vê-lo ― a enfermeira disse e desapareceu, voltando com ninguém menos do que Minho atrás dela. 

― _Você_ é meu médico? ― Chan quase riu, apreciando ver um rosto familiar diante de tantas coisas caóticas.

― Se você queria tanto isso, você podia ter me avisado ― Minho disse ao apontar a perna enfaixada. ― Mas como sempre, você tem seu jeito dramático de fazer as coisas.

― Sabe como é, eu sou bastante extremo quando quero alguma coisa ― Chan respirou mais calmo e secou o rosto. ―Se você está aqui… então quer dizer que...

― Jisung está aqui, na recepção ― completou. ― Com Changbin e Hyunjin. Você está fora de risco, por sinal, apesar de saber que você não quer saber ― ironizou. ― Sofreu uma luxação no tornozelo direito quando fez a peripécia de sair do carro. Vamos ter que fazer uma ressonância para descobrir se não houve mais danos e assim que o resultado sair, você vai ser liberado. 

Minho então explicou que ele e o restante tinham recebido a notícia através de Felix que mandou uma mensagem quando ainda estava na ambulância.

― O homem, pai daquela garota, como ele está? De verdade? ― Chan pressionou.

― Foi uma sorte imensa que ele tenha acertado você, se permite dizer ― Minho comentou. ― Quero dizer, qual é a probabilidade? Pelo que Seungmin me disse, vocês prestaram o socorro na hora certa. Ele tinha acabado de sofrer a parada cardíaca. Que coincidência absurda, não acha?

Chan riu sem humor.

― Ele está fora de risco, mas vai fazer acompanhamento aqui no hospital para averiguar as sequelas. E já que você está são e salvo, vou deixar o pessoal entrar para te ver. Tudo bem?

Chan acenou positivamente e Minho saiu. Quando Jisung surgiu à porta, o médico estava prestes a chorar novamente. Era tão bom ver seu namorado depois de toda aquela montanha-russa. Era como voltar para um lugar seguro depois de uma tempestade. E ele se sentia tão mal por estar se sentindo _tão vulnerável_. Já era a segunda vez que eles se encontravam na mesma situação e detestava o fato. Principalmente quando sabia a quantidade de preocupação que causava em Jisung. 

― Channie? ― Jisung se aproximou e se sentou do jeito que deu sobre a maca, inclinando-se para abraçá-lo. 

― Me desculpe… eu te fiz esperar demais? ― perguntou ao segurá-lo pela cintura, a boca sobre a orelha dele.

Jisung, que até então vinha franzindo os lábios numa tentativa de segurar o choro, irrompeu em lágrimas, as curvas da boca se virando para baixo.

― Ei, ei, pare de chorar, hm? ― Chan suplicou. ― Estou bem agora. Nada grave aconteceu.

― Você me assustou tanto... ― confessou num soluço, secando a face com a manga da blusa. ― Eu não sabia… o que pensar… quando Felix mandou aquela mensagem. 

Chan apertou-o uma vez antes de afastá-lo para que pudesse levar a mão até o rosto dele. Partia tanto o seu coração quando o via daquele jeito.

― Desculpa.

― Não foi culp-pa sua. Pare com isso de pedir desculpas.

Eles ficaram quietos enquanto Chan tentava raciocinar, procurando em sua mente alguma coisa que pudesse confortar Jisung, mas sem muito sucesso.

― Eu vou chamar o Binnie.

― Fica aqui, por favor? ― pediu e Jisung consentiu, sentando-se numa cadeira depois de chamar pelo amigo de Chan que já estava à porta, permitindo o momento de privacidade do casal antes de entrar. Um Hyunjin bastante acanhado apareceu logo depois, acenando para Chan antes de assumir o lugar ao lado de Jisung. 

― Sempre pensei que eu seria o primeiro a me estrepar por aí, mas você quis sair na frente até nisso ― Changbin sorriu ao se aproximar, mas dava para notar pelo olhar dele o quanto ele estava preocupado. ― E aí? Como você está?

― Pronto para outra ― debochou e parou de rir assim que recebeu o olhar repreensivo de seu namorado que desaprovava totalmente aquele comentário. ― Eu, na verdade, me machuquei quando saí do carro ― gesticulou a perna imobilizada. ― Fora isso, não sofri nada.

― Eu liguei pro seguro, aliás. Vão fazer a inspeção e avaliar os danos. 

― Obrigado.

― E o que foi isso de você ter salvado a vida do outro cara?

― Eu prestaria os primeiros socorros de qualquer jeito se estivesse com condições. E quando eu vi a criança no banco de trás, eu nem pensei duas vezes. Eu só fiz o que tinha de ser feito.

― Um herói, senhoras e senhores. 

― Ah, cala a boca ― balbuciou.

― Fico feliz em te ver vivo. Nunca achei que diria isso na minha vida, mas é verdade ― Changbin disse sério e Chan segurou a mão de seu amigo também, agradecendo mais uma vez por tê-lo ali com ele.

Os quatro conversaram mais um pouco até que Minho os interrompeu.

― Pronto para colocar essa belezinha aqui? ― o ortopedista brincou ao mostrar a órtese que Chan precisaria usar para imobilizar a perna até que a estrutura do tornozelo fosse totalmente recuperada.

― Eu acho que você entendeu errado meu plano ― Chan disse ao médico de repente. ― Eu não queria ser o seu paciente. O que eu queria mesmo era receber os cuidados especiais de _alguém_ por algumas semanas ― completou ao piscar para Jisung que ficou completamente sem jeito ao receber aquele flerte inesperado e na frente de todo mundo.

― Eu vou vomitar e já volto, com licença ― Minho fez uma careta e Changbin riu da situação.

Chan, assim como previsto, ficou no hospital para realizar mais alguns exames de imagem antes de ser liberado. Antes disso, também recebeu a visita de Felix, que estava sinceramente desconcertado por aquele acontecimento que afetou a ambos. Dava para perceber que ele estava se sentindo culpado por ter aceitado a carona do médico, mas Chan logo tratou de repreendê-lo por pensar daquela forma. Seu assistente não tinha culpa nenhuma por ter acontecido um acidente impossível de prever. E como ele não pôde ver a família por causa do incidente, Chan o liberou para ir no Ano Novo, ou quando achasse que estava se sentindo melhor para visitá-la.

Changbin e Jisung ajudaram Chan a retornar ao apartamento, toda a medicação receitada já comprada e todo o tratamento descrito por Minho num receituário. O cardiologista precisava passar por sessões de fisioterapia para que sua recuperação fosse acelerada e ele pudesse voltar o quanto antes às suas atividades.

― Eu vou indo nessa. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só me chamar ― Changbin disse a Jisung depois de ajudá-lo a limpar a casa que tinha ficado uma bagunça depois da ceia, porque todos tinham a abandonado ao receber a notícia do acidente. 

― Obrigado, Bin ― Jisung o abraçou de lado e voltou a ficar ao lado de Chan que, após um banho e a ingestão dos remédios, foi colocado na cama para descansar. ― Você quer comer alguma coisa? Eu posso esquentar o que sobrou da ceia. 

― Seria ótimo ― aquiesceu.

Jisung então preparou um prato e trouxe à Chan antes de ir para o banheiro e tomar um banho. Antes que eles fossem parar ali, ele tinha passado em casa para ajeitar uns pertences numa mochila, prevendo que ficaria por um bom tempo no apartamento para auxiliar seu namorado. O que levou o médico a se lembrar de toda a sua artimanha inicial, que tinha sido bruscamente cancelada pelo evento indesejável. 

― Baby, antes que você venha aqui, você pode ir à sala e buscar os presentes?

― Os presentes! ― ele arregalou os olhos e riu surpreso. ― Eu me esqueci completamente disso. Volto num instante. 

Jisung carregou as caixas até a cama e se sentou de pernas cruzadas. Separou os seus e entregou os de Chan.

― Feliz Natal! ― Jisung disse ao tirar os presentes de suas costas, fazendo teatro daquele momento como se ele não estivesse exausto e Chan não estivesse com a perna imobilizada. 

― Feliz Natal! ― Chan retrucou num sorriso enorme, os olhos sumindo enquanto ele admirava aquela expressão fofa do seu namorado. ― Posso abrir os meus primeiro e então você abre os seus?

― Por que não abrimos ao mesmo tempo? ― resmungou.

― É que eu queria ver sua reação.

― Hm… Está bem então. 

― Está sendo bonzinho assim só porque eu estou debilitado.

― Você disse que queria ser mimado na frente de todo mundo! ― exclamou perplexo. ― E agora está reclamando?

Chan riu e fez um gesto que chamava por Jisung.

― O quê? ― Jisung se fez de difícil, um bico nos lábios enquanto fingia que não entendia aquele sinal. 

― Deixa eu beijar você ― pediu baixinho, a expressão séria. Ele sabia perfeitamente que isso fazia seu namorado amolecer e abusava desse tom de voz só para vê-lo corar. ― Não fiz isso até agora e você está tão fofo usando esse moletom verde.

Jisung então se arrastou pela cama e se inclinou na direção de Chan, suspirando ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus depois de tanto tempo. Era tão fácil se render a ele, se deixar levar por aquilo que os conectava em um gesto que parecia ser tão simples, mas para ele era tão íntimo. 

― Hm, não aqui ― Chan gemeu de dor ao desconectar as bocas, indicando as mãos de seu namorado em seu peito.

― Desculpa, desculpa ― pediu sincero, recolhendo-se e se moldando ao corpo com delicadeza, esticando as pernas até que estivesse deitado de lado e Chan pudesse permanecer com as costas no colchão. 

Chan o guiou para que eles ficassem confortáveis um ao lado do outro e voltou a beijá-lo, ignorando totalmente o fato de que estava machucado em prol de aproveitar aquela boca de volta na sua, virando seu pescoço numa posição quase desconfortável.

― Para de se mexer ― Jisung riu contra a boca que não queria se desgrudar da sua. Não podia julgar, queria aquilo tanto quanto Chan. Por mais que fosse cerca de algumas horas, foi como se eles tivessem passado uma eternidade longe devido à grande quantidade de emoções que tinha sentido durante aquele curto período de tempo. Foi medo, tristeza, pânico. Mesmo quando Minho os tranquilizou, dizendo que Chan estava fora de perigo, Jisung sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido esmigalhado.

― Ah… que droga ― Chan endireitou o pescoço antes de respirar profundamente, os olhos fechando enquanto ele se controlava para não jogar aquela órtese enorme e pesada pela janela. ― Isso vai me enlouquecer em pouco tempo.

― Estamos só no primeiro dia ― Jisung plantou um beijo na bochecha dele, tentando aplacá-lo. 

― Abre logo o seu presente, por favor ― suplicou.

― Por que você está tão ansioso? O que você comprou pra mim?

Chan soltou o namorado e o observou se mover até ficar sentado, alcançando a caixa embrulhada em papel prateado com um laço roxo em cima. 

― Eu queria ter te dado isso quando voltei daquela minha viagem, mas então achei que seria legal se eu esperasse alguma data especial. 

Jisung rasgou o embrulho e puxou a tampa, deparando-se com a pulseira com o pingente de coração. Ele começou a rir subitamente, o rosto ficando vermelho enquanto piscava excessivamente, tentando controlar-se para não chorar. Ele sentiu quando a mão de Chan pousou suavemente na base de suas costas enquanto pegava o acessório entre os dedos, admirando a pecinha que não era maior que a sua unha. Era tão _bonito_. Tão ideal. _Perfeito_.

― Tem mais na caixa ― Chan sinalizou. 

Jisung uniu as sobrancelhas, confuso. O que mais podia caber ali dentro? Então ele puxou o papel seda que estava cobrindo o fundo e encontrou uma chave. Ele a ergueu e a expressão mudou para uma difícil de decifrar. Era como se ele não acreditasse no que via. 

― Eu queria ter feito isso de um jeito mais romântico, mas as circunstâncias não me deixaram ― Chan dizia ao levar a mão ao rosto de Jisung, sentindo-o quente. ― Você quer morar comigo, Han Jisung?

Jisung apertou a chave nos dedos e ele fechou os olhos, finalmente cedendo ao choro que, pela milésima vez naquele dia, encharcou seu rosto, mas desta vez por uma emoção muito feliz. Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativa várias vezes, não confiando nem um pouco na voz para expressar seu aceite, soluçando ao ficar completamente sem fala diante daquele presente que era imenso embora coubesse dentro da sua mão.

― Vem cá, deixa eu colocar a pulseira ― Chan pediu ao conter-se no lugar, os analgésicos e anti-inflamatórios fazendo um ótimo trabalho em deixá-lo grogue e entorpecido. Sua vontade era de gritar ao mundo, de abraçar seu namorado e girá-lo no ar, mas ele se contentou com a calmaria de tê-lo em seus braços daquela forma suave, delicada, sorrindo ao vê-lo chorar daquele jeito adorável. 

Quando a pulseira encontrou seu lugar no pulso de Jisung, este abriu um sorriso que iluminou toda a sua face, trazendo um brilho àquele olhar amável que só Han Jisung tinha e que só fazia Chan se sentir ainda mais apaixonado por ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o engraçado é que: antes dessa fanfic surgir, eu estava escrevendo uma fanfic que explica as referências nesta fanfic
> 
> infelizmente, não tenho como dar muitos spoilers, afinal, vai que eu decido postar mais coisas de chansung?  
> vai que eu invento de escrever bem mais fanfics com eles? vai que eu invento de terminar todos os rascunhos que fazem parte desta história de soulmates?
> 
> será que vocês iriam gostar da ideia e eu acabasse tornando isso aqui uma série? hmmmmmmm será?? 
> 
> enfim, obrigada por lerem até aqui ♥  
> vocês também podem me acompanhar pelo spirit:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/nove-vidas-20968818


	3. O arder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aí, caras, sobreviveram a mais uma segunda-feira?  
> vim com capítulo bem quentinho (bem quentinho MESMO) para alegrar esse começo de semana
> 
> tenho coisinhas nas notas finais, caso vocês queiram dar uma olhada para pegar as referências do que eu escrevi e acompanhar o raciocínio e dar risadinhas comigo sjkdjfksd
> 
> boa leitura!

O mês de janeiro foi dedicado à mudança de Jisung para o apartamento de Chan, para a recuperação do tornozelo deste, e para que uma rotina confortável entre os dois se estabelecesse. Quando as aulas de Jisung iniciaram, o secretário passou a alternar seu tempo livre entre os estudos e seu namorado que vez e outra gostava de ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele apenas para fazer companhia.

O médico também aproveitou o afastamento do trabalho para estudar e idealizar alguns projetos para aquele ano. Ele tinha um desejo de abrir a própria clínica, apesar de gostar de trabalhar no hospital e ter recebido uma boa proposta de continuar por lá. Seus professores tinham a esperança de levá-lo à universidade também, mas Bang Chan ainda não se sentia pronto o suficiente para assumir salas de aula, por mais que adorasse instruir os novos residentes. Mas a ideia era convidativa e ele deixou a possibilidade em aberto. 

No mês seguinte, o cardiologista recebeu o título de especialista e já pôde voltar ao trabalho sem o auxílio da órtese para caminhar. Enquanto suas ideias flutuavam entre uma opção e outra do que fazer no futuro, ele permaneceu no hospital ao lado da equipe que o acompanhou durante toda a residência, mas desta vez com diferentes responsabilidades, deixando a cargo de Seungmin a chefia que era sua para que ele pudesse ganhar essa experiência no currículo.

Em um dia qualquer em que estava trabalhando na clínica atendendo a agenda, ele foi surpreendido pela visita do pai de Sana, que, segundo o próprio, ainda não tinha se apresentado para fazer os devidos agradecimentos ao médico e ao enfermeiro que salvaram a vida dele. Estava acompanhado da filha, é claro, que também estava muito feliz por ter seu pai vivo e tinha preparado uma cesta cheia de flores e balas de goma. Chan recebeu o presente todo constrangido, os olhos pinicando enquanto insistia que não precisava de tanto. 

― Graças à sua mocinha, eu fiz o que precisava ser feito ― Chan disse, piscando para Sana que exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha. ― Não precisa mesmo agradecer. Eu estava fazendo somente o meu trabalho.

Naquela mesma noite, Chan contava sobre isso a Jisung enquanto seu namorado massageava seu pé direito.

― Vocês salvaram a vida dele, o que acha que ele estaria fazendo se não fosse por vocês? ― Jisung dizia, os óculos escorregando pelo nariz quando ele se inclinou para receber na boca o doce que Chan o oferecia. 

― Não sei.

Jisung parou os movimentos das mãos e desferiu um olhar sério a Chan, que se encolheu instintivamente, se preparando para o sermão que viria.

― Você pode parar com essa síndrome de inferioridade? Eu sei exatamente o que você está pensando: que você não merece tudo isso e que você não fez nada demais. Você _salvou_ uma vida. Já fez isso várias vezes e continua fazendo. Dá pra você, pelo menos, se sentir feliz com o tanto que você _já faz_? 

Chan baixou os olhos e acenou de leve com a cabeça, um sorriso desconcertado nos lábios cerrados.

― O que eu preciso fazer para que você se veja como eu te vejo? ― Jisung sussurrou ao voltar a massagear suavemente o tornozelo que estava ligeiramente inchado por conta do esforço a que foi submetido um dia inteiro.

O médico não retrucou. Ele sabia que seu namorado tinha razão. Ele só não conseguia se sentir assim quando havia tantas falhas a corrigir, tantas coisas em que podia ser melhor. Ele queria errar menos, queria fazer muito mais do que já fazia. E por mais que escutasse tantos elogios, tantos agradecimentos, era como se alguma coisa dentro dele deixasse escapar todas as palavras boas e prendesse na rede apenas as ruins. 

― Eu preciso decidir por uma história para me inscrever e concorrer a uma chance de publicar um livro ― Jisung mudou o assunto. ― Estou pensando nisso desde o começo dessa semana. Enviei alguns rascunhos ao Changbin, mas estou indeciso pra caramba.

― Quais são as opções?

― Eu tenho essa história de fantasia que gira em torno de três criaturas mágicas que vivem numa floresta e uma delas se apaixona por um príncipe humano… também tenho uma sobre piratas, mas não estou muito certo sobre ela ainda… e tenho uma que conta a história de um rei que se transforma em um dragão. Tenho mais, mas quero me decidir entre essas três. 

Chan agradeceu por seu namorado estar perdido em pensamentos ou ele teria visto quando abriu um sorriso enorme à menção da primeira história. Ele queria tanto saber como seu namorado teve aquela inspiração, pois era tão surpreendente, não era? Mesmo que Jisung não fizesse ideia da sua vida passada, ele foi capaz de carregá-la com ele em algum lugarzinho da sua mente criativa. E estava imensamente curioso para conhecer como ela seria escrita por alguém que a viveu, embora não tivesse ciência alguma do fato.

― Essa do dragão me parece interessante ― Chan comentou como se já não a conhecesse de cor e salteado. Foi a primeira história que Jisung contou a ele quando ele mal sabia que suas almas iriam se unir daquela forma.

― É, não é? Changbin me disse a mesma coisa. Entre todas, ele ficou mais curioso por essa.

Chan, cansado da distância entre eles, puxou o pé de volta suavemente para se sentar na cama. Aproximou-se do namorado até poder puxá-lo num abraço. O acolheu no peito e escovou o cabelo dele que caía na testa, alcançando o alto da maçã do rosto com os lábios e deslizando-os até encontrar a boca que sorria para ele, convidando-o. 

Eles trocaram alguns beijos antes de caírem deitados, rindo da bagunça que tinham feito entre braços e pernas. Eles se mantiveram agarrados, mas ficaram em silêncio, um olhando para o outro, fingindo que se conversavam telepaticamente. Riam ocasionalmente das caretas, das sobrancelhas que se mexiam, como se eles estivessem mesmo adivinhando o que se passava na mente um do outro. 

Chan se perdia nesses momentos divagando sobre as outras existências, colocando-as em perspectiva. Brincava que cada uma era um celofane de uma cor e ia sobrepondo camada por camada até encontrar a mistura que Jisung tinha se tornado na vida atual. Sua alma gêmea se tornava tão bonita à medida que a via novamente, como se ela nascesse com aquele pedaço da existência anterior cravejado nela, como uma joia que aos poucos tomava uma forma única e deslumbrante. 

― Channie? ― Jisung o chamou.

― Hm?

― Além de ser _sexy_ , o que você faz da vida? 

A risada do médico sacudiu o corpo dele e consequentemente vibrou em Jisung, que estava com a expressão concentrada, aqueles óculos de lentes redondas só contribuindo para que ele ficasse mais fofo. Ele sentiu perfeitamente quando o namorado infiltrou a mão dele por baixo da sua camiseta, escorregando os dedos por seu abdômen definido como quem não quer nada. Em retribuição, viajou sua mão pelo contorno do corpo de Jisung, apoiando o peso em seu outro braço para pairar sobre ele enquanto recompunha a expressão para responder àquela cantada. 

― O que eu faço da vida? ― fingiu ponderar. ― Eu gasto o tempo pensando em você. Você deve estar cansado, aliás, pois ficou correndo na minha mente o dia inteiro ― soprou nos lábios dele, o riso preso na garganta. Ele adorava isso. Adorava Jisung. 

― Ah, baby, isso é porque eu não consigo encontrar a saída de lá ― acrescentou ainda sério, mas em um tom malicioso, as mãos deslizando o tecido da camiseta que o outro vestia para alcançar cada vez mais pele. ― Já que eu me perdi no brilho dos seus olhos.

Chan deixou escapar mais uma risadinha.

― É mesmo? ― perguntou baixinho ao esconder o rosto no pescoço de seu namorado para deixar um beijinho ali, fazendo o possível para manter a pose.

― É sim… depois que eu te vi, eu tive que marcar um horário no oftalmologista pois meus olhos só queriam focar em você. Esses óculos aqui são para conseguir ver as outras coisas. Ou eu não pararia de te olhar.

― Então já está na hora de tirá-los ― sugeriu ao remover o acessório e pousá-lo cuidadosamente na cômoda antes de voltar e suspirar ao sentir dedos percorrerem a extensão das suas costas e uma perna se intrometendo entre as suas. 

Eles se beijaram longamente, o riso de constrangimento morrendo quando os dois se sentiram muito quentes e perceberam que aquilo estava os levando para outro lugar. Chan amassou a blusa de Jisung entre as mãos e a coagiu para fora do corpo que a vestia, descendo a boca pela clavícula inteiramente à mostra, se deleitando ao escutar a respiração descompassada.

Ao sentir um leve empurrão em seus dois ombros, Chan recuou e guiou Jisung para cima de seu corpo, recebendo de volta aqueles lábios nos seus para o início de mais um beijo que o fazia perder a noção do mundo ao redor. Era tão bom ter seu namorado naquela posição porque podia escorregar uma de suas mãos pelas costas nuas dele enquanto com a outra apertava a coxa sob a bermuda que ele vestia, escutando os sons que ele deixava escapar entre um suspiro e outro.

Chan não tinha como dizer que não se sentia louco cada vez que Jisung fazia isso com ele. Ele era tão doce, tão bom, tão perfeito sob tantas medidas. Ele tinha esse queimar lento e intenso dentro dele que o fazia colocar paixão em tudo o que fazia, como se ele mesmo fosse o próprio fogo ardendo, vibrando no ar em volta. A pele dele, quente e arrepiada, era um convite para suas mãos e ele não tinha outra opção além de aceitá-lo, explorando cada centímetro com se já não tivesse feito isso antes tantas vezes. 

Milhares de vezes, em tantas vidas, e Chan não se sentia cansado disso nunca. 

― Channie… ― sussurrou naquela voz rouca e Chan respondeu a ela com um gemido, arqueando o corpo ao mover ambas as mãos para a base das costas de Jisung, empurrando o tecido da bermuda e colocando seus dedos por baixo dele.

Jisung deslizou o corpo até ficar sentado, os joelhos fundos na cama enquanto ele rebolava de propósito, as mãos de Chan acompanhando seu movimento sem impor força. Sentiu quando as pontas dos dedos do médico tracejaram sua cintura estreita e o aperto que veio em seguida, mordendo o lábio ao ir de encontro com o quadril abaixo do seu corpo, percebendo muito bem o que seu namorado fazia ao se mexer debaixo dele.

Manteve uma das mãos sobre o peito de Chan e, sem parar de se mover sobre ele, puxou a mão de seu namorado na direção do seu rosto, entrelaçando os dedos. Sem tirar os olhos de seu foco, sugou o polegar alheio uma vez, sorrindo para sua plateia daquele jeito travesso, sabendo exatamente a reação que conseguia ao fazer aquilo. Fez de novo nas pontas dos dedos indicador e anelar, ameaçando tê-los completos dentro da boca, mas não levou a promessa adiante.

― Jisung… ― Chan murmurou e se ergueu na cama, encaixando a mão na nuca de Jisung ao chocar as testas, respirando na boca dele enquanto o sentia duro no seu próprio sexo. 

Ele se impulsionou de encontro com o movimento de Jisung, aumentando a fricção entre eles e recebeu o gemido dele direto na sua língua, saboreando feito banquete os sons que ele fazia. Quando uma fina camada de suor brotou sobre a superfície da pele morena, Chan escorregou sua mão até chegar por dentro da bermuda, agarrando a ereção que implorava por um toque. 

― Channie… ― Jisung resmungou, os cantos da boca curvados para baixo, a frustração dele evidente. 

― O que é, meu amor? Como você quer?

― Sentar em você ― soprou sobre a boca dele, nada tímido.

Chan riu e lambeu os lábios, tonto pelo desejo. 

― Vamos ter de tirar isso aqui de você então ― insinuou as peças de roupa no caminho.

Quando não sobrou tecido algum os separando e com seu namorado enterrado nele, Chan não pôde resistir manter aquele corpo colado ao seu por mais tempo, sorvendo daquele contato que os unia. Não podia e não queria resistir, pois Jisung era tão precioso corado da cabeça aos pés, suado pelo esforço que o deixava com essa expressão embriagada de prazer. Ele era tão _bonito_ e tão _seu_. 

O beijou calmamente no ombro, escutando a respiração dele e sentindo cada batida do coração dele reverberar no seu peito como se fosse o próprio. Acariciou as costas num gesto devoto e quase delicado, buscando cada relevo sob as palmas de suas mãos. Quando Jisung subiu e desceu, ele abraçou Chan pelos ombros e trocou alguns beijos molhados antes de se sentir na urgência de aumentar a intensidade do seu movimento, as sobrancelhas se unindo pela concentração. 

Chan voltou as mãos à cintura e deslizou os polegares pelos ossos ilíacos, acompanhando a curva do quadril com seus dedos, puxando as unhas pela carne para deixar um rastro vermelho. Escutou quando os gemidos de Jisung se tornaram mais arrastados, mais chorosos e colocou a mão sobre o pênis dele, espalhando o pré-gozo pela extensão rígida, masturbando-o de forma bastante lenta. Riu ao ter dentes no seu ombro e empurrou Jisung com pouca força, separando-se dele para então se deitar de volta na cama e retornar ao seu posto de espectador.

Recebeu mãos mais uma vez em seu peito e arfou ao se ver entrando e saindo do corpo que rebolava acima do seu, a imagem nunca deixando de fazê-lo ficar excitado e com a pele toda formigando. Voltou a masturbar o pênis curvado na sua direção e observou o rosto de Jisung a todo momento, ouvindo os gemidos dele como música favorita.

E porque percebeu quando a força de Jisung vacilou, Chan recuou, colocando suas mãos sobre as coxas dele, distribuindo um carinho que procurava atenuar a pressa. 

― Tudo bem, Ji? ― perguntou quase sem fôlego, reparando que seu namorado estremecia e perdia o vigor de seus movimentos.

― S-Sim ― respondeu com uma voz esganiçada, o corpo se curvando para trás ao fechar as mãos sobre a cama.

― Quer que eu cuide a partir daqui?

Jisung fechou os olhos e respirou pela boca, alcançando a cintura de Chan para beliscá-la. Ele não precisava olhar para seu namorado para saber que ele estava sorrindo malicioso, mesmo que a gentileza e a preocupação fossem genuínas. Chan às vezes tinha esse jeito de ter uma intenção boa a princípio, mas se perder numa segunda assim que ouvia a si próprio e entendia como suas palavras soavam. Era irritante e adorável ao mesmo tempo.

― Só preciso… de um tempinho ― Jisung esclareceu num sopro de ar. 

― Vem cá ― pediu suavemente ao alcançar os braços dele. Por hábito, deslizou a mão até o pulso que tinha a pulseira que não via seu namorado tirar por nada e puxou-o até seu rosto, beijando a pele logo acima do acessório. Depois deslizou os lábios pelos nós dos dedos de forma carinhosa antes de trazer seu namorado ao seu encontro.

Eles então se beijaram demoradamente, trocando carinhos na pele enquanto roçavam suas bocas. Jisung riu entredentes e logo em seguida gemeu arrastado quando Chan o beliscou de leve em vários lugares, o movimento de tentar impedi-lo causando a fricção do seu pênis sobre a barriga dele. 

A pausa estava se estendendo mais do que Jisung tinha premeditado e a sessão de beijos deixou-o confuso, pois parecia até que Chan o segurava no lugar de propósito. E na tentativa de mover seu quadril foi que entendeu que o plano de seu namorado era justamente de coagi-lo a se deitar, as costas suadas encontrando a maciez da superfície da cama com muita sutileza. 

― _Não…_! ― Jisung metade protestou e metade grunhiu, um gemido sobrepujando sua pequena revolta ao ter Chan o penetrando profundamente. 

Seu namorado exibiu uma fileira de dentes antes de abocanhar o pescoço esticado, desfrutando cada vibração das cordas vocais sob sua língua enquanto ia e vinha sobre o corpo abaixo dele. Fingiu inocência ao encontrar a raiva decorada no rosto de Jisung e tratou de fazê-la desaparecer ao aumentar a velocidade das suas investidas.

Percebeu o quanto Jisung estava próximo do orgasmo só pela forma como ele tremia e Chan finalizou o ato com a boca sobre a dele, engolindo seus gemidos e suspiros entrecortados com plena satisfação. 

O médico removeu um das mãos que segurava a coxa encaixada em seu quadril e a levou até o rosto vermelho e suado de Jisung, beijando-o enternecidamente ao escorregar o polegar pela bochecha quente. Depois disso, desabou ao lado dele e eles ficaram juntos num abraço desajeitado, recuperando o fôlego. 

Jisung sorriu ao se ajeitar na cama, uma mão entre seu rosto e o travesseiro enquanto usava a outra para fazer carinho no cabelo curto e escuro de Chan.

― O que foi? ― o médico perguntou numa voz baixa.

― Devia ter me deixado terminar ― murmurou, jamais interrompendo o caminho que seus dedos faziam. 

― Queria ver você bravo comigo ― justificou ao beijar a testa dele.

Eles fizeram uma longa pausa antes de Chan se levantar e puxar seu namorado junto com ele para irem ao banheiro tomar um banho. Sob o jato de água, eles ficaram abraçados por mais tempo do que era necessário, embalando um ao outro ao som do cantarolar de Jisung. Depois de saírem, o dito cantor se sentou na cadeira que havia no quarto após se trocar, secando o cabelo com uma toalha enquanto observava Chan organizar o quarto.

― Ainda tem mais daqueles doces? ― ele se espreguiçou, escorregando uma das pernas por cima do braço da cadeira.

― Tem sim ― Chan pegou a cestinha da cômoda e a ofereceu, esperando pacientemente enquanto Jisung se decidia. Assim que ele escolheu um dos pacotes, Chan moveu a mão até os cabelos molhados e, em troca, sentiu Jisung cutucar sua barriga exposta.

Chan voltou a cesta para onde ela estava antes de se deitar na cama, a cabeça aos pés dela, os braços abertos.

― Vem aqui ― resmungou a Jisung que não tinha se movido de onde estava.

― Já terminou sua arrumação? ― rebateu ao se levantar, levando os doces consigo.

― _Mau_ ― o insultou num sussurro, abraçando-o por trás e pegando uma das balas da embalagem para comer. 

Chan enfiou o nariz nos cabelos úmidos e sorriu ao ver Jisung se encolher por causa das cócegas. Passou delicadamente a mão pelos fios e então se recordou de algo que há muito havia acontecido entre eles, agradecendo o fato de que seu namorado não o via daquele ângulo ou não saberia como explicar o motivo de ainda estar sorrindo como um maluco. 

A lembrança se referia a uma vez em que o Jisung de uma das vidas passadas tinha surgido à porta de sua casa, a camisa branca do uniforme do colégio grudando no corpo por causa da chuva que tinha tomado no caminho. Naquela realidade, ele tinha um cabelo escuro como a noite e era coberto de piercings: na orelha, na sobrancelha, na boca. Às vezes o via com um no nariz e um na língua, e a quantidade de metais no corpo de Jisung sempre significava o nível de audácia em que ele se encontrava no dia. 

Naquela fatídica noite, no entanto, ele usava apenas o da sobrancelha (algo que chamou a atenção de Chan que jamais sentiu desejo de furar o próprio corpo por pura estética). Ele então simplesmente fez a loucura de tomar a boca de Chan na dele, como se ele já tivesse feito isso mil vezes antes. Como se eles estivessem juntos há muito tempo, e com um desespero de quem não se via há mais. O fez como se eles não vivessem brigando no colégio (leia-se: Jisung se aborrecendo contra a pose de certinho de Chan, que era senão o cara mais considerável possível, perdoando os erros do garoto rebelde e exibindo uma gentileza que deixava Jisung totalmente fora de si) e também com uma curiosidade furiosa. 

Jisung, ali, era o adolescente problemático e Chan era o representante de classe e capitão do time de futebol, o garoto de ouro da instituição e modelo de aluno. Não foi à toa que eles se desentenderam logo que se viram, um sendo o oposto do outro de jeitos interessantes. Eles tinham se declarado inimigos, mas Chan só seguiu o papel por puro divertimento, porque ele gostava demais de como Jisung era absurdamente atraente daquele jeito revoltado.

Ele era tão imprudente e deslumbrante, embora houvesse tanto caos dentro dele. Chan tentou de vários jeitos convencê-lo a deixar de desperdiçar energia ferindo a si mesmo com tantos comportamentos, mas era difícil, e no final acabou não conseguindo vencer o mal que tinha corrompido os sentimentos dele.

Foi doloroso admitir que o tinha perdido por tão pouco. Foi de rasgá-lo ao meio o que sentiu quando o teve arrancado de sua vida em poucos segundos num acidente de carro. 

― No que você está pensando? ― Jisung sussurrou curioso, notando que Chan tinha ficado rígido em seu abraço. Ele se virou e ficou frente a frente com o namorado, observando-o cautelosamente. 

Chan se obrigou a relaxar. Jisung estava vivo, afinal. Mais vivo do que nunca. À sua frente. Quente e vibrante como um sol. E bonito como sempre. Não devia ficar gastando seu tempo se lembrando dessas coisas enquanto estava presente na irrevogável existência dele naquela realidade.

É só que às vezes… ele ficava imaginando o quê dessa vez tiraria Jisung dele. Se seria um acidente de carro. Se seria um tiro no peito. Uma flecha amaldiçoada no coração. Se ao menos soubesse quanto tempo tinha antes disso, ele ficaria menos inquieto. Talvez se ele tivesse mais informações ele pudesse se preparar para o inevitável.

― Em nada ― disse, esperançoso que seu olhar não revelasse todos os seus segredos. ― Talvez só… no fato de que eu tenho sorte. Muita sorte. De ter você.

― Essa é sua melhor cantada pós-sexo? ― riu ao bater de leve no peito dele.

― O que eu posso dizer? Você me deixa sem palavras ― retrucou com um meio sorriso antes de beijá-lo.

Naquela noite, Chan sonhou com a vez em que viu Jisung ser desenterrado pela polícia horas depois de ter sido brutalmente morto por um _serial killer_ que enforcava adolescentes para depois cobri-los de terra. Nesta vida, a diferença de idade deles era gigante e Chan era um policial investigador recém transferido de unidade.

Chan acreditava que tinha perdido sua chance de reencontrar sua alma gêmea já que tantos anos tinham se passado sem que tivesse um vislumbre de Jisung, mas então o destino o carregou para onde ele estava, fazendo-os sentar lado a lado numa simples viagem de ônibus. Aquele foi o primeiro e também último encontro deles naquela existência.

Jisung tinha quinze anos. Metade de sua idade. Ele era tão pequeno. Tão inocente. Seus cabelos estavam tingidos de azul. Ele gostava de fazer mágica com cartas (embora não fosse muito bom nisso) e fazia muitas imitações com sua voz única. Ele era um geniozinho com sonhos grandes. E Chan nunca superaria o fato de como ele foi subtraído do mundo a troco de nada.

Ele já tinha visto de tudo um pouco naquela vida miserável de caçar bandidos, prender criminosos, mas nada, absolutamente _nada_ , seria tão enlouquecedor quanto ver Jisung ter a vida tirada de um jeito tão cruel como aquele. Vê-lo com as bochechas descoradas, o olhar sem foco, um hematoma no pescoço que significava o que ele tinha enfrentado antes de partir. Era _horrível_. Devastador. Inaceitável. 

O médico acordou com o grito engasgado na garganta, o mesmo que irrompeu de sua boca quando ele viu o corpo sem vida de Jisung. Se naquela época não tivesse sido empurrado por Changbin, seu capitão, ele teria feito a loucura de invadir a cena do crime para segurar o cadáver como se assim fosse fazê-lo ressuscitar com a própria vida. 

_Se coloque no seu lugar ou você está fora do caso, Bang._

― Jisung? ― Chan se sentou na cama.

Ele procurou pelo quarto, mas não encontrou sinal de seu namorado e isso o deixou em pânico, embora tivesse ciência de que nada tinha acontecido. Eles estavam bem. Jisung estava vivo. Então por que ele se sentia desesperado?

A porta do banheiro foi aberta e luz jorrou pelo quarto escuro, revelando o trecho até a cama, iluminando Chan.

― Channie? ― Jisung desligou a lâmpada, mas foi até a cômoda para acender a luminária colorida que tinha trazido com a sua mudança. Ele nunca gostou do escuro. E de repente Chan se deu conta de como esse medo tinha surgido, o que o fez se sentir ainda pior. ― Baby? Chan? Você está chorando? 

Jisung subiu na cama e colocou as pernas e os braços em torno do médico, abraçando-o com todo o seu corpo. 

― D-Desculpa… ― Chan o segurou com força.

_Desculpa não ter chegado a tempo_. _Desculpa por não ter conseguido te salvar. Eu devia ter impedido sua morte._

― Ei, ei, shhh, está tudo bem… estou aqui e com você. Vê? ― Jisung alisou as costas dele e acariciou-o na nuca ao tê-lo apoiado em seu ombro. ― Foi só um pesadelo. Nada de ruim aconteceu.

Chan fungou e embalou Jisung em seu colo, pequenos espasmos sacudindo seu corpo. Sim, Jisung estava ali e com ele. _Vivo_. Saudável. Forte. 

― Eu amo você, Ji ― disse com voz falha, acolhendo o rosto dele com uma das mãos e olhando-o nos olhos.

― Amo você também ― respondeu com um selar casto, secando as lágrimas dele com os dedos. ― Quer conversar? Você quer sair pra dar uma volta?

Chan olhou lá fora, para a madrugada silenciosa. Às vezes ele fazia isso: saía sem destino para esvaziar a mente, se livrar das imagens ruins. Jisung o acompanhou nas últimas vezes depois de ter presenciado uma dessas noites difíceis em que Chan não conseguia dormir. Ele apelidou essas caminhadas noturnas de encontros românticos imprevisíveis e fazia seu namorado se animar com essa perspectiva para que ele não se sentisse mal por tirá-lo da cama.

― Não, estou… bem. Talvez só um chocolate quente? ― sugeriu.

Jisung sorriu docemente ante a proposta.

― Também podemos ligar a tv e dormir na sala.

― Adorei sua ideia ― afastou o cabelo do rosto dele para beijá-lo acima da sobrancelha.

↔

Para tentar driblar as noites insones que estavam ficando piores por alguma razão desconhecida, e porque o estava desagradando o fato de ver Jisung preocupado com ele, Chan assumiu o plantão da noite na emergência do hospital. Provavelmente não era uma de suas melhores decisões, mas ao menos dedicaria sua atenção a alguma coisa diferente de suas lembranças enquanto se sentia produtivo. O trabalho sempre o fez se esquecer dos problemas, no final das contas. 

Isso acabou acarretando na redução do tempo em que via seu namorado durante a semana e, embora isso o deixasse de coração partido, também o deixava com a sensação de que Jisung tinha acesso a apenas seu lado bom. Porque os momentos compartilhados entre eles não seriam gastos com pesadelos ou com qualquer tipo de desconforto. 

A estratégia pareceu funcionar por um tempo. Talvez eles estivessem numa fase boa e por isso a distância entre eles não parecia ser um grande empecilho, mas em algum momento do terceiro mês, um incômodo nasceu e criou uma rachadura naquele plano, fazendo com que Chan percebesse o quanto aquela rotina estava afetando seu humor a níveis extraordinários.

― Você _tenta_ demais e isso é o que te mata ― Changbin disse a ele antes de completar sua tacada no jogo de sinuca.

Chan estava de folga naquela sexta-feira à noite. Ele e Jisung entraram em um acordo de usar aquele tempo livre para fazer uma “noite com o amigo”, já que cada um (especialmente Chan) devia alguma companhia para Changbin e Hyunjin que há muito tentavam combinar alguma coisa e não dava certo. Eles estavam tranquilos com o acordo, já que no sábado ambos poderiam curtir o tempo juntos até a madrugada de domingo, quando Chan retornaria ao hospital. 

A _noite-com-o-amigo_ com Changbin estava sendo um bálsamo para o médico que há muito precisava dar risada e se esquecer do tempo. Eles tinham decidido ir a um bar temático que eles costumavam frequentar para jogar sinuca, além de conversar e beber. Chan virou apenas dois copos antes de decidir encerrar o álcool naquela noite, por pura precaução. Seu amigo, por outro lado, tinha secado uma garrafa e parecia prestes a pedir por outra quando por fim seguiu seus passos e optou por pedir alguma coisa para comer. Beber sozinho nunca foi o forte dele mesmo.

Em algum momento da segunda partida, Changbin claramente percebeu a necessidade de Chan de falar algumas coisas. Eles tinham ficado na conversa fiada a princípio, mas não demorou muito a vir à tona o que estava circulando na mente do médico há alguns dias. E, como sempre, o editor-chefe tratou logo de impor algum juízo no amigo que, na sua opinião, não tomava jeito. 

― Você quer que tudo saia perfeito e, cara, você acha que o Jisung vai mesmo se importar em ter esse “relacionamento ideal”? ― fez as aspas com os dedos. ― Olha como você está… as coisas parecem bem na superfície, mas você está desmoronando por dentro. Imagino como Jisung deva estar… ― divagou ao observar o bar. 

Chan balançou a cabeça uma vez antes de preparar sua tacada. Assim que derrubou a bola mirada, ele rodeou a mesa e jogou novamente, sem ter a mesma sorte. Ele olhou para o lado de fora, distraidamente, se perguntando se a experiência com as vidas passadas não poderia tê-lo feito pensar melhor ou tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Ele queria entender como os desafios continuavam a enfraquecê-lo por mais que tentasse dissuadi-los. 

Ele queria muitas coisas e recentemente tinha entupido sua mente com tantos desejos que isso o estava fazendo mal. Sua ambição pelo ideal o estava fazendo pisar sobre pedregulhos na direção do topo de uma montanha, mas depois de vacilar os passos tantas vezes, ficou se perguntando se essa seria mesmo a solução para sua ânsia. Se de repente querer demais não o estava fazendo perder o que realmente importava.

― Faz tempo que não fazemos algo nós quatro. Podíamos combinar alguma coisa ― Changbin disse de repente. ― Você parece estar precisando sair mais. Podíamos organizar uma viagem num final de semana, por exemplo. 

Chan tinha o olhar preso nas luzes do bar antes que as palavras caíssem em seus pensamentos e fizessem sentido. Quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de escutar, ele encarou o amigo.

― O que é? ― Changbin perguntou ao não entender aquela expressão que recebia.

― Nós _quatro_?

― É. Por quê?

― Nós quatro… você quer dizer eu, você, Jisung e Hyunjin?

― Quem mais seria? ― riu.

Chan se animou de um jeito estranho.

― Por que está me olhando com essa cara? ― Changbin reclamou. 

― Por nada ― deu de ombros e soltou uma risadinha.

― Você é um saco.

― E você está escondendo coisas de mim ― protestou com um dedo em riste. ― Desde quando?

― Desde quando _o quê_ , pelo amor de Deus?

― _Você gosta do Hyunjin_ ― ele disse sem emitir qualquer som.

― _Eu não!_ ― moveu os lábios, imitando a estupidez do amigo.

― _Gosta sim_.

― _Não gosto_.

― Changbin, eu te conheço desde que você veio a este mundo, pare de mentir pra mim! ― insistiu, desta vez aplicando a voz.

― Mas eu não estou mentindo. Está bem, vamos só nós três e resolvido o caso.

Chan abriu a boca e gesticulou no espaço entre eles, incrédulo. 

― Vocês conversam?

― Mas por que você está insistindo nisso? ― se revoltou. 

― Changbin...

― Eu te odeio. _Muito_. 

― Vocês conversam? Sim ou não?

Changbin puxou o celular do bolso.

― Eu vou ligar pro Jisung agora mesmo.

― Changbin!

― Você. É. Um. Idiota.

― Para de ligar para o meu namorado ― puxou o aparelho das mãos dele e aproveitou a deixa para fuçar nos aplicativos dele. 

Changbin tropeçou ao tentar arrancar o celular das mãos do amigo, conseguindo recuperá-lo depois de correr atrás de Chan ao redor da mesa. 

― Você o segue no _instagram_! ― o médico riu.

― Dá pra você parar de ser infantil? ― bufou.

― Desde _quando_?

― Mas qual é a sua dificuldade? Você tem problema?

― Eu preciso falar disso com o Jisung. Ou o Jisung já sabe disso e vocês estão me escondendo?

― Não estou te escondendo nada. Mas que saco.

Changbin voltou a jogar e Chan ficou quieto por um momento antes de voltar provocá-lo. 

― Eu achei que vocês se odiassem. 

― E eu achei que você tivesse um quociente intelectual mais alto.

― Você _gosta_ dele ― enfatizou e riu do amigo que agora ruborizava. Talvez pelo constrangimento ou pela raiva. Talvez os dois. 

― E se eu gostar, qual o problema? ― se exaltou.

― Você não me contou isso. E por que você está tão bravo?

Changbin bufou mais uma vez antes de fechar a cara.

― Você falou pra ele? ― Chan se aproximou do amigo para poder baixar a voz e desta vez usou um tom mais gentil para falar. Seu amigo não era de recuar quando não concordava com algo, mas toda vez que algo o atingia num ponto sensível, ele se retraía de um jeito desconfortável. Alguma coisa naquela história estava embaraçada. 

― Não! ― exclamou com uma careta. ― Eu não gosto dele. Para com isso!

Chan então ergueu as mãos na defensiva. 

― Eu só queria saber se tinha alguma coisa acontecendo. Porque reparei que desde o primeiro dia que vocês se viram, alguma coisa estava diferente. Meio que… não sei. Uma tensão… sexual? _Brincadeira_! ― acrescentou por último ao ver o olhar sanguinário do amigo. ― É brincadeira. Parei agora. Eu juro.

― Você é péssimo.

Eles mudaram o assunto e conversaram mais um pouco sobre outras coisas antes que Chan recebesse uma mensagem no celular. Uma foto de Jisung. Ele tinha fotografado a mesa de jantar com Hyunjin aparecendo na cadeira do outro lado fazendo a mesma coisa e provavelmente com intuito de publicar na rede social. Antes que conseguisse respondê-lo, recebeu mais uma foto, desta vez uma _selfie_. E ele não pôde resistir sorrir para a imagem.

― Apaixonado ― Changbin rolou os olhos, resmungando alguma coisa sobre ir ao banheiro antes de sumir pelo bar. 

**Jisung:**

[20:02] [imagem anexada]

[20:02] olha o que eu vou comer e você não

[20:03] [imagem anexada]

[20:03] ♥

**Chan:**

[20:05] _my baby’s bad, you know~~_ ♫

**Jisung:**

[20:06] SO

[20:06] PREDICTABLE

[20:06] ei, você me respondeu rápido

[20:06] já está em casa?

**Chan:**

[20:07] com o changbin ainda

[20:07] sofrendo porque você não está aqui

[20:07] [imagem anexada]

**Jisung:**

[20:07] :(

**Chan:**

[20:07] acabei de descobrir que changbin tem um _crush_

**Jisung:**

[20:08] oh

[20:08] quem é o _crush_ dele?

**Chan:**

[20:08] baby

[20:08] você tem que me prometer que não vai contar a ele que eu te contei

**Jisung:**

[20:09] MAS E COMO VOU TIRAR SARRO DELE

**Chan:**

[20:09] prometa

[20:09] é ultra confidencial

**Jisung:**

[20:09] eu prometo, mas não garanto

**Chan:**

[20:09] então eu vou ocasionalmente jogar uma dica

[20:09] e você vai adivinhar

**Jisung:**

[20:10] não gosto de adivinhar

[20:10] DIZ LOGO QUEM É

[20:10] chan, eu já disse que não gosto de adivinhar?

[20:10] você tem certeza que é meu namorado?

**Chan:**

[20:11] o que é o que é

[20:11] que começa com H

[20:11] e está na sua frente?

**Jisung:**

[20:11] ai meu deus

[20:11] ele está apaixonado por um hambúrguer?

**Chan:**

[20:12] [gif anexado]

**Jisung:**

[20:12] channie

**Chan:**

[20:12] sim, baby?

**Jisung:**

[20:12] isso é verdade?

**Chan:**

[20:13] suspeito que sim

[20:13] mas talvez eu precise de mais evidências

**Jisung:**

[20:13] e se eu disser que

[20:13] existe uma chance remota

[20:13] uma possibilidade

[20:13] deste hambúrguer também gostar do changbin?

**Chan:**

[20:13] oh

**Jisung:**

[20:14] yeah

[20:14] *drop the mic*

― Você já parou de babar em cima do seu namorado? ― Changbin disse ao retornar. 

Chan fez alguns sons com a boca antes de fugir para o outro lado da mesa, enfiando uma porção de batata-frita na boca. Os amigos se divertiram jogando por mais uma hora até que Chan precisou atender ao telefone, o contato de emergência do hospital aparecendo na tela. Ele logo ficou tenso no lugar, entendendo perfeitamente o recado. 

― Acidente na estrada ― Chan explicou a Changbin que já reunia os pertences e solicitava a conta, vendo na expressão do amigo que a diversão seria encerrada mais cedo do que o previsto.

― Vai lá cara, depois me avisa qualquer coisa.

― Obrigado. Depois você me fala o que decidiu sobre sairmos “nós quatro” ― piscou e sorriu para o amigo antes de disparar para o estacionamento.

↔

O acidente tinha sido feio. Carregou seis pessoas para a emergência e duas delas em estado grave. Chan se sentiu na obrigação de ficar mais algumas horas após a cirurgia de uma delas, monitorando os sinais vitais, observando como seria a reação ao procedimento antes que seu antigo professor supervisor aparecesse e o liberasse da função.

E foi assim que, às três da manhã, ele voltou para casa, exausto e com a mente completamente perturbada. Novamente ele experimentava aquela sensação vertiginosa que emergia entre um acontecimento feliz e outro triste. Era como mergulhar a própria cabeça num balde com água quente para depois enfiá-lo em um com água gelada. 

No corredor, Chan pegou o celular para ler as últimas mensagens de Jisung. Tinha avisado o namorado do imprevisto no trabalho antes de trocar de roupa no hospital e sequer pôde esperar a resposta dele, deixando o telefone no silencioso. Não tinha noção alguma de quando retornaria e, depois de ver a situação na emergência, não tinha esperança de que fosse conseguir sair de lá.

**Jisung:**

[21:52] espero que tudo corra bem

[21:52] se cuida e me liga quando puder

[21:53] amo você ♡

Chan esfregou o rosto e rumou para o sofá, ligando a televisão em um volume inaudível. Relaxou o corpo nas almofadas e apoiou o peso da cabeça numa das mãos enquanto olhava para a tela sem realmente vê-la. Estava cansado, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos para adormecer. As imagens da emergência estavam frescas na memória e um peso no estômago afundava.

Ele esperava que conseguiria recuperar um pouco de energia ao se sentar ali antes de ir para o quarto, mas aparentemente o efeito estava sendo contrário à sua pretensão e alguma coisa dentro dele deslizava e caía.

Depois de algum tempo que Chan não saberia calcular, uma nova fonte de luz vinda da cozinha o tirou de seus devaneios. Antes mesmo que se virasse para ver, uma silhueta surgiu em seu campo de visão. A presença da claridade o permitiu discernir os contornos de um corpo que conhecia muito bem, mostrando um Jisung que tinha acabado de acordar e vestia uma de suas camisetas como pijama.

A aparição de seu namorado ali na sala foi o bastante para fazer Chan endireitar como se acabasse de levar uma injeção de ânimo.

― O que você está fazendo aqui? ― Jisung resmungou baixinho, a voz rouca pelo desuso. 

― Não quis te acordar ― Chan tentou argumentar também numa voz suave, sua mente de repente o deixando muito tonto com a informação de que Jisung não estava vestindo muita coisa.

Jisung provavelmente queria dizer mais coisas, qualquer uma delas envolvendo reclamações a respeito da ausência de Chan na cama, mas ou ele estava sonolento demais para gastar mais energia falando ou simplesmente não se importava mais em querer carregar seu namorado para onde o queria. Em vez de sustentar um diálogo, ele preferiu se aninhar nas almofadas ao lado de Chan, enlaçando as pernas em torno dele.

― Como foi no hospital? ― Jisung murmurou depois de bocejar.

Chan automaticamente levou os braços ao redor de Jisung, envolvendo-o num abraço. Ficou tentado a relatar os acontecimentos, mas ele não queria que seu namorado tivesse acesso àquelas imagens. E muito menos aborrecê-lo com um estresse que não era minimamente dele.

― Deu tudo certo… ― limitou-se a dizer. ― Como foi o jantar com Hyunjin? Vocês se divertiram?

― Sim. 

― Você devia ter ido pra casa dele e dormido por lá.

― Eu quis te esperar… ― a voz de Jisung diminuía progressivamente e Chan sorriu porque era bem difícil ficar sem esboçar uma expressão afetuosa quando via esse comportamento dengoso.

― O que está fazendo aqui? ― Chan suspirou, a pergunta fazendo-se valer tanto para ele quanto para o ser que adormecia em seu colo.

― Senti sua falta.

Chan colou os lábios na pele morna da têmpora de Jisung. O coagiu a se deitar com ele no sofá e puxou a manta xadrez que estava pendurada no apoio de braço para cobri-los. Ela vivia ali já que os dois tinham esse hábito de cochilar no estofado. 

― Não dorme de _jeans_ ― Jisung protestou, os olhos fechados e as mãos apalpando a perna de Chan.

Chan obedeceu e tirou a peça de roupa sem demonstrar qualquer relutância. Também puxou o celular e usou o aplicativo para desligar a luz da cozinha bem como a televisão. _Preguiçoso_ , ele se repreendeu. Mas ele não tinha como sair de um abraço tão gostoso daqueles para simplesmente desligar uma lâmpada.

Quando amanheceu, ele ainda estava deitado no sofá, mas sozinho. Abraçava uma das almofadas enquanto o rosto estava espremido e o pescoço ficou endurecido numa posição desconfortável. Olhou na direção da cozinha e escutou os barulhos característicos de louça denunciarem a posição de seu namorado.

― Ji? ― Chan chamou, a mão alcançando o celular que tinha ido parar no chão e conferiu as horas. Já se passava das dez, o que explicava o fato de que tinha tanta luz na sala. Não explicava, no entanto, o fato de seu namorado já estar de pé.

― Você quer vitamina? ― Jisung perguntou ao surgir na sala. Ele já tinha tomado banho e trocado as roupas, o cabelo escuro perfeitamente arrumado. 

― Hoje não é sábado? ― perguntou confuso, olhando do calendário na tela do aparelho para seu namorado que segurava um dos copos de academia de Chan que mais parecia uma jarra. 

― Agora eu sou controlado pelo inevitável destino de acordar tarde aos finais de semana? Eu não posso _uma_ vez quebrar as regras? ― reclamou em sua sequência rápida de palavras, aquela expressão séria que dava cor a maioria de suas brincadeiras. ― E se eu estiver pronto para interromper a cadeia de eventos e causar uma fissura temporal?

― Você sabe que precisa de bem pouco para isso ― Chan se ajeitou ainda deitado no sofá, colocando-se de barriga para cima enquanto esticava o pescoço na tentativa de amenizar a dor que sentia. ― Basta entrar em uma caverna misteriosa. Ou atravessar a ponte durante um engarrafamento e estará em 2Q20.

― Bela resposta ― elogiou sorridente enquanto entregava a vitamina para Chan. ― Você dormiu bem? 

― Acordei com dor no pescoço ― dizia ao se levantar para se sentar. 

― Massagem? ― perguntou ao balançar os dedos no ar. 

― Talvez mais tarde? ― disse depois de engolir um terço do copo de uma vez só. ― Ei, psiu ― chamou ao ver Jisung dar meia volta. 

― O que?

Chan apenas se inclinou para trás e Jisung sorriu tímido, um leve rubor colorindo suas maçãs do rosto. 

― O que é? Use suas palavras ― exigiu tentando ficar muito sério, os lábios cerrados em um bico. 

Ele adorava quando Chan fazia isso com ele. Adorava quando eles iniciavam aquela brincadeira particular de chamar um pelo outro e não dizer nada quando recebiam a atenção solicitada, uma aura de suspense sondando sobre eles. 

Quando era Jisung que fazia isso, este tinha o hábito de projetar os lábios ou de arranhá-los de leve com os dentes, um brilho quase infantil nos olhos à medida que ele dançava ao redor do namorado usando as mãos. Quando Chan fazia isso, ele tinha o truque infalível de apertar os lábios numa linha fina, piscar os olhos delicadamente e, quando não resistia, deixava escapar risadinhas que deixavam Jisung todo sem graça.

― Vem aqui ― Chan sussurrou depois de mexer o rosto de uma forma fofa e deu início a um jogo de ficar resmungando palavras sem sentido num tom de voz baixo, Jisung fazendo a mesma coisa enquanto se aproximava e finalmente ocupava o lugar em suas pernas.

Dizer que Chan era apaixonado por Han Jisung era um eufemismo. Ele era completamente e perdidamente apaixonado por Han Jisung. Tinha uma queda quilométrica por ele e seu sorriso fofo e sua pele morna como um pôr do sol. Perdia o fôlego só de vê-lo caminhar na sua direção, ter aquele olhar no seu e aquela voz em seus ouvidos. Chegava a ser doloroso como ele queria poder reduzir Jisung até que ele coubesse entre suas mãos para guardá-lo entre seus dedos e nunca mais perdê-lo de vista.

― Eu achei que _eu_ era ridículo dessa relação ― Jisung comentou ao abraçar o pescoço de Chan, beijando-o uma vez para sentir o gosto de mamão e banana da boca dele. 

― Eu não posso quebrar as regras _uma_ vez? ― Chan repetiu as palavras usadas mais cedo, rindo quando aqueles lábios encostaram-se aos seus outra vez, provando na língua dele o sabor de doce que Jisung sempre tinha. 

O beijo foi só interrompido pelo arquejo de dor que veio de Chan, os músculos do pescoço ainda tensos pelo mau jeito. Jisung, esperto como sempre, abaixou-se levemente, levando suas mãos à região que causava desconforto para massageá-la com as pontas dos dedos. Ele viu quando Chan fechou os olhos e escutou quando ele gemeu baixinho, sorrindo ao ter a mão dele percorrendo sua coxa e a apertando suavemente.

A vitamina foi deixada no chão e Chan enterrou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço de seu namorado, inspirando forte o perfume doce dele. _Doce, doce, doce_. Jisung era tão doce quanto qualquer guloseima que ele comia.

― Quer tomar um relaxante muscular? ― Jisung perguntou após um momento, suas mãos nunca deixando a pele de Chan e sentindo um arrepio quando o hálito dele roçou sua clavícula.

― Suas mãos já são o meu relaxante muscular.

Jisung riu. 

― _Libriano_ ― disse em tom de ofensa por falta de adjetivo que descrevesse aquele uso quase desnecessário e compulsivo de falas constrangedoras de seu namorado. 

Chan depositou um beijo na base do pescoço e tracejou com os lábios a protuberância do osso da clavícula, subindo a boca até onde a pulsação acelerava. Enquanto isso, subia a mão forte pela perna de Jisung até encaixá-la na virilha, sorrindo pelo prazer de fazer seu namorado ficar todo mole em seu colo com apenas alguns toques.

― E-Eu deixei pão… na sanduicheira ― Jisung tentou argumentar, mas sua voz saía fraquinha enquanto sentia outra mão subir por suas costas arqueadas.

Jisung puxou Chan para beijar sua boca e eles se entrelaçaram famintos um pelo outro. Chan não conseguia desgrudar seus toques da pele macia que estremecia e quanto mais ouvia Jisung gemer, mais o queria. O queria tanto que ficava cego com o quanto o queria.

Levou a mão da perna até o sexo de Jisung e apalpou-o com vontade, do jeito que sabia que fazia com seu namorado se remexesse inquieto, afobado, o desejo escapando em tímidos porém sonoros arquejos. 

Às vezes Jisung se esquecia do quanto seu namorado podia ter tanta energia, principalmente pela manhã e após uma noite de sono. Ele se tornava invencível quando simplesmente queria alguma coisa e sempre que ele _queria_ Jisung ele tornava aquilo impossível de resistir. Jisung só se deixava levar por aquela vontade imbatível, a sua respiração duplicando de tamanho para abarcar a quantidade de ar que precisava para manter o fôlego de Chan.

Um cheiro de queimado pairou no ar. Jisung empurrou Chan para trás com urgência, fazendo-o cair nas almofadas enquanto ele próprio tropeçava nas pernas, quase caindo ao correr para a cozinha. Chan, desnorteado, finalmente percebeu o cheiro e aspergiu o ar das bochechas. Ele riu. Riu embriagado pelo tesão que sentia formigar nas pontas de seus dedos e ia até seu ventre.

― Mas que droga ― escutou Jisung brigar consigo antes de voltar para a sala totalmente fora de ordem.

Só existia uma coisa que Chan adorava mais do que o _doce_ Jisung, que tinha um ar fofo e jeito amável: o Jisung _puto_ , que tinha o cabelo bagunçado e o rosto vermelho, o olhar afiado como uma faca. Ele era igualmente adorável nas duas situações, mas Chan tinha um fascínio em ver seu namorado perder o controle e se tornar aquela criatura tomada por um desejo quente, como lava queimando na superfície.

Esbaforido, Jisung andou firme pela sala, as mãos sendo as primeiras a tentar alcançar Chan que as capturou num movimento só, puxando seu namorado e o derrubando no sofá, montando nele logo em seguida. 

Jisung tentou se livrar das roupas, mas isso não parecia estar nas intenções de Chan que o segurou no lugar. Baixou a calça dele o suficiente para que a roupa íntima aparecesse e criou o contato entre suas ereções, pressionando sua pélvis na de Jisung e ondulando sobre ele.

Jisung agarrou-se aos ombros do namorado, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele e soltando murmúrios que faziam Chan amolecer. Ele amava quando tinha aquela voz manhosa ao pé do seu ouvido, gemendo seu nome e respirando forte, a voz saindo esganiçada conforme excitava-o de propósito.

O movimento rápido entre suas pernas pegou Jisung de surpresa que sequer conseguia mover os joelhos para afastá-los o quanto queria, suas pernas imobilizadas no meio do caminho pela roupa que tinha ficado presa intencionalmente no meio de suas coxas.

Chan diminuiu o ritmo apenas para alcançar a boca de Jisung num beijo lento, cheio de línguas que se encontravam fora da boca, o suspiro entrecortado de seu namorado morrendo nos seus lábios. Ele não tinha nem como explicar o quanto aquela imagem dele com o olhar semicerrado mexia com ele. Ver o quanto ele estava desesperado para abrir-se, mas sendo impedido pelas roupas e pelos braços de Chan que o mantinham no lugar com um aperto ferrenho. Era como conter uma explosão e Jisung implodia, aflito por mais daquilo que o daria alívio.

Chan assentou o peso do corpo ao lado de Jisung e pairou sobre ele, uma das mãos viajando pela barriga até alcançar o elástico da cueca e libertar o pênis ereto de seu confinamento, sorrindo libertinamente ao receber uma respiração quente em seu rosto. 

Jisung entoou o nome de seu namorado, a garganta seca por ter ficado respirando pela boca aberta, a voz saindo rouca ao gemer longamente. Ele não sabia o que fazer com as mãos enquanto sentia a mão de Chan espalhar o pré-gozo pela extensão de seu membro, as pontas de seus dedos apoiadas e acompanhando o subir e descer de seu próprio peito. 

― Jisung, _baby_ , deixa as mãos acima da cabeça ― pediu gentilmente ao descer a boca no pescoço dele, a língua tocando a mandíbula.

― 'T-Ta ― balbuciou ao fazer o que lhe era solicitado, controlando a vontade que tinha de erguer as pernas e enlaçar em torno do corpo de Chan.

Chan movimentou a mão desde a base até a glande e assistia ao que fazia, concentrado em manter um ritmo consistente para prolongar a sensação. Ele se divertia silenciosamente ao ver Jisung se atrapalhar com as pernas e quase sentia compaixão diante daquela cena. _Quase_. 

― Channie… ― ele suspirou e Chan aumentou o movimento da mão até ver Jisung ficar rígido no lugar, o gozo saindo em jatos e sujando sua mão.

― Tudo bem, meu doce? ― Chan soprou contra a orelha de seu namorado que se agitou todo, um "sim" choroso escapando dos lábios. 

Jisung mal conseguiu tempo para se recuperar. Num momento estava se contorcendo pelo orgasmo e no outro sentia uma mão molhada esfregar seu abdomên, espalhando porra até seu peito. Chan puxou a camiseta que tinha ido parar em suas axilas para baixo e antes que protestasse, Jisung estava sendo tomado por um beijo feroz. Suas mãos, que tinham ido parar acima da sua cabeça, seguiram o caminho de volta para os ombros médico e ele sorriu ao sentir um pênis duro esfregando sua coxa, subindo por seu quadril.

― Calma ― Jisung pediu ao afastar um pouco o rosto, o riso preso na boca vermelha e brilhante pela saliva. ― _Calma_ ― pediu novamente num sussurro e deslizou os dedos pelo escalpe de Chan, sentindo quando ele respirou forte contra seu rosto. ― _Deus_ … como você é intenso ― murmurou.

Jisung então aplacou aquela ansiedade com o poder de sua influência, arrastando suas mãos pelo corpo de seu namorado até fazê-lo se erguer numa posição sentada. 

― Não posso evitar. Você faz muita coisa comigo ― Chan disse, o olhar semicerrado enquanto ele observava Jisung remover a calça que o atrapalhava.

― Mas eu nem comecei ainda ― disse ao finalmente se sentir livre e reivindicar seu lugar no colo disponível à sua frente.

Ele alcançou e agarrou Chan através das vestes, escutando com prazer quando ele gemeu grave, quase contido. O beijou na boca, mordendo o lábio inferior dele para puxá-lo, fazendo um movimento semelhante ao da mão que tinha liberto o sexo para masturbá-lo depressa, colocando a mão livre na nuca dele e entrelaçando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo.

Quando Chan gozou em sua mão, Jisung diminuiu o ritmo e continuou a mover a mão sobre ele bem devagar, deixando-o aflito com o contato que o fazia sensível. Amparou-o quando ele estremeceu sobre seus toques e finalizou secando a mão na camiseta que já estava suja com o próprio sêmen. Se jogou meio de lado no sofá e por lá ficou, as pernas ainda moles como gelatina.

Chan se recostou no sofá e puxou a camiseta pelo pescoço, o calor de repente sendo demais para ele. Puxou as coxas de Jisung para si, obrigando-o a ficar de bruços sobre seu colo, e desferiu um tapa na pele exposta, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo protestar. 

― Se eu soubesse que você ia acordar com esse fogo, eu teria vestido outra coisa ― resmungou.

― Essa camiseta nem é sua pra início de conversa.

Jisung riu e olhou para trás. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e jogou um beijo no ar depois de uma piscadela. Ele sabia que estava em uma posição boa para provocar seu namorado e sabia como tirar bom proveito dela. Chan, em retaliação, apertou a coxa em seu colo até fazer cócegas e arrancar a risada de Jisung que se contorcia tentando se livrar dele.

― _Menino mau_ ― Chan brincou e esfregou a mão sobre a bunda antes de fazer estalar outro tapa. Viu seu namorado se contorcer bravo e riu ao tê-lo de volta sentado em seu colo, desviando dos beliscões dele que queriam revidar a agressão.

Jisung teve os pulsos presos e mostrou a língua num ato de rebeldia, esquivando quando Chan tentou capturá-la com a boca. No fim, ele acabou cedendo aos beijos, pois ele não seria tolo de dispensá-los, e eles ficaram unidos por mais um tempo no sofá antes de se levantarem para se lavar e trocar de roupas. 

― Conte-me mais sobre o Binnie ter uma paixonite no Hyunjin ― Jisung pedia quando eles se reuniram na mesa da cozinha para comer o café da manhã/almoço. 

― Dá para acreditar? Ele estava falando sobre a gente fazer alguma coisa nós _quatro_ e aí eu perguntei “nós quatro?” e ele ficou todo sem graça ― riu entre uma mordida e outra. ― Eu não posso dizer que não tinha percebido um clima estranho entre eles, mas eu não achava que era algo… _desse tipo_? Entende o que eu quero dizer?

― Entendo. Eu meio que fiquei pensando que eles já se conheciam de algum lugar e que tinha algum desafeto rolando. Hyunjin é cheio de criar ranço das pessoas então não ficaria surpreso caso fosse isso.

Chan não tinha presenciado a aproximação romântica de Hyunjin e Changbin nas outras vidas. Claro, já os tinha visto ficarem próximos num laço de amizade, mas nada que representasse um interesse amoroso. Não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que havia de diferente naquela existência para que aquela relação nascesse. 

― Quanto tempo você acha para eles assumirem?

― Conhecendo o Changbin como eu conheço… ― Chan pensou. ― Talvez isso demore muito. Ele não vai fazer nada que o deixe numa situação em que ele possa ser rejeitado. Ele é bastante confiante, mas ele não vai fazer nada que o machuque no final. Quais são as chances do Hyunjin tomar iniciativa?

― Poucas ― Jisung riu ao dobrar uma das pernas sobre a cadeira. ― Hyunjin já tem um problema em confiar nas pessoas e provavelmente vai sabotar todas as chances que ele tem. Eu fico triste pensando nisso porque eu realmente acho que eles dariam certo. Mas não sei por quanto eles teriam de passar antes de chegar a esse ponto ― divagou ao despedaçar o pão antes de enfiar uma parte na boca. ― Será que deveríamos ajudar?

― Ajudar? ― Chan olhou o namorado com curiosidade. ― Você diz para bancarmos os cupidos?

― É, sei lá. Se eles dependerem deles mesmos, isso vai levar uma eternidade. Mas talvez poderíamos dar um jeitinho ― insinuou ao imitar o gesto de empurrar.

― Perigoso. _Muito_ perigoso. 

― Não faríamos nada absurdo tipo um jogo de verdade ou desafio. Isso é coisa de adolescente e pode dar muito errado. Mas essa ideia do Changbin de fazermos algo nós quatro? Bingo! ― imitou o atirar de uma arma com a mão. ― Acho que é isso o que o Binnie precisa, não acha? Acho que ele quer se aproximar do Hyunjin aos poucos. Dançar ao redor dele antes de fazer algo precipitado.

― Será que ele já estava matutando isso faz tempo? ― Chan uniu as sobrancelhas. ― Caramba. Estava mesmo precisando passar mais tempo com meu amigo. Estou perdendo de saber o que ele vem aprontando.

― Fiquei triste de saber que sua noite foi interrompida ― pousou a mão sobre o antebraço de Chan que estava apoiado sobre a mesa, passeando os dedos pelo caminho que as veias faziam. ― Você me parece tão cansado, baby ― observou ao olhar para o rosto cabisbaixo. ― O que acha de aproveitarmos sua folga para ficarmos na cama o dia todo?

― Não é uma boa ideia ― Chan riu malicioso e finalmente ergueu o olhar, virando a mão para tomar o braço de Jisung num leve aperto. 

― É para que você descanse, seu insaciável ― riu. 

― Eu quero o que você quiser.

Jisung inflou as bochechas e bufou. Ele deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro, apoiando o alto dela na parede que estava diretamente ao seu lado. 

― Como você vai se querer então? ― indagou e fez um gesto vago pelo ar em redor com a outra mão. ― Porque eu quero _você_.

― Hm… ― Chan emitiu um som longo e arrastado que reverberou no peito. ― Cuidado ― alertou com um meio sorriso ao ver que Jisung se movia demais na cadeira, dançando o braço livre enquanto tinha deixado o outro atravessado na mesa e sob a proteção do seu aperto.

― Me segure ― Jisung sussurrou ao estender a cabeça para trás, pendurando-se precariamente no móvel. 

Chan, que já tinha escutado esse pedido tantas vezes e sob várias circunstâncias, sentiu-se repleto de uma emoção que não conseguia descrever. Porque nada podia ser tão profundo quanto a confiança de Jisung em sua proteção e na segurança que podia oferecê-lo.

Jisung já tinha sido embalado por seus braços inúmeras vezes. Eles já tinham se abraçado mais do que podia se lembrar. Suas mãos já tinham se unido por razões tão diversas. E era tão sincero quando Jisung somente se estendia na sua direção, sabendo perfeitamente que estaria ali para ampará-lo. 

Ele olhou para Jisung e abriu um novo sorriso quando ele sorriu, admirando-o como se não conseguisse fazer outra coisa além disso. 

― Sempre.

↔

Changbin, por fim, acabou tendo uma ideia diferente de uma viagem, já que era difícil encontrar um final de semana livre para todos os envolvidos. Optou por fazer algo reservado no terraço do prédio que tinha um espaço para a realização de pequenos eventos. Um lugar incrível e com uma vista esplêndida para a cidade, especialmente à noite.

― Podíamos assar _marshmallows_ ― Jisung comentou ao saber da escolha. ― Lá em cima tem um tocheiro, não tem? Sempre quis experimentar fazer isso.

E ficou combinado. Chan arrumou a folga do hospital e Jisung fez de tudo para convencer Hyunjin a não ter qualquer compromisso numa quinta à noite. Por causa disso, ele teve que passar horas no apartamento do amigo, aborrecendo-o até que ele concordasse em comparecer. E deve ter feito um ótimo trabalho a julgar pela cara enfezada de Hyunjin que atendeu à porta para Chan que foi lá para buscar o namorado.

― Boa…

― Dá pra você levar seu namorado embora?

―… Noite?

Hyunjin rolou os olhos e deu espaço ao entrar, Chan o acompanhando e fazendo uma parada para remover os tênis _all-star_. Avistou Jisung no sofá e este parecia se divertir à beça com alguma coisa que tinha acontecido e não estava mais visível para o novo visitante que examinava a cena com curiosidade. Disparou o olhar dele para Hyunjin, sem obter qualquer dica do que tinha causado graça.

― Você me faz o favor de, sei lá, dar um jeito nele ― Hyunjin resmungou sem coerência ao sentar no chão e voltar a comer a salada de frutas da tigela que tinha deixado sobre a mesa de centro. Jisung ainda ria, lágrimas vertendo dos cantos de seus olhos.

― O que é tão engraçado? ― Chan perguntou ao ocupar um lugar no mesmo sofá que seu namorado, erguendo as pernas dele para colocá-las em seu colo. 

― Hyunjin ― Jisung disse como se isso bastasse para captar a resposta completa. Ele tossiu e secou as lágrimas com os dedos. 

― Ele está te dando nos nervos, não está? ― Chan perguntou ao amigo que tinha um bico nos lábios. 

― Sim. E eu quero ficar longe dele pelo resto da eternidade ― suplicou. 

― O que você fez de tão ruim assim dessa vez? ― Chan apertou os joelhos de Jisung que agora tinha sentado e o abraçava de lado. 

― Eu só fiz um comentário e Hyunjinnie ficou constipado. Não posso fazer nada ― dizia suavemente, o riso malicioso ainda pintando seus lábios enquanto ele beijava a mandíbula de Chan levemente. ― Nós já vamos ao mercado?

Chan acenou positivamente e observou a boca de Jisung por um momento antes de beijá-la.

― Saiam daqui ― Hyunjin disse entredentes, sobressaltando Chan que não esperava receber essa reação dele. Depois disso, precisou erguer o braço para se defender de uma almofada que foi lançada na sua direção.

― Tudo bem, tudo bem! ― Chan puxou Jisung junto consigo ao se levantar. ― Nada de brigar. 

― Nada de brigar, sem brigas! Não vai ter briga! ― Jisung imitou a cena de um vídeo que viu na _internet_ e depois se acabou de rir com o próprio feito. ― Tchau, Hyunjinnie ― se despediu e Chan não viu, mas praticamente soube que Jisung tinha mostrado a língua para o amigo bravo. ― Te espero às oito. _Apareça!_ ― gritou.

Ao saírem para o corredor, eles correram para impedir que as portas do elevador se fechassem, assustando a moradora que tinha recém saído dele. Eles deram um sorriso de desculpas a ela enquanto as portas voltavam a se fechar, ansiosos com a oportunidade de ficarem a sós. Jisung então puxou Chan pelo casaco, aproximando a boca da dele para beijá-lo enquanto ainda sorria e se mexia por aquele cubículo, parando apenas quando suas costas encontraram a superfície da parede de metal.

― Nunca vi Hyunjin tão zangado ― Chan comentou ao abraçá-lo pela cintura. ― O que você fez _dessa vez_?

― Como _eu_ posso ter alguma culpa no mau humor dele? ― protestou teatralmente. ― Eu só estava tentando persuadi-lo de algumas maneiras. E tive de tomar medidas drásticas. Foi só isso.

― _Só_ _isso_? ― enfatizou sem crer em uma palavra.

― Talvez eu tenha exagerado. Só um _pouquinho_ ― gesticulou à frente do rosto de Chan. ― Em minha defesa, Hyunjin não estava cooperando.

― Baby, você não pode forçá-lo a ir. E se ele se sentir desconfortável? Não vai ser boa ideia tê-lo de cara amarrada o tempo todo.

― Ele vai superar assim que estivermos lá, vai por mim ― garantiu.

Chan torceu a boca, como se não aprovasse por completo aquela manobra de seu namorado, mas antes que pudesse manifestar seu ponto de vista, a mente flutuou distante ao sentir dedos massageando a sua nuca. 

― Você está prestando atenção ao que eu estou dizendo? ― Jisung brincou, o sorriso travesso de volta aos lábios. Ele se inclinou e beijou a boca de Chan com calma.

― Sim… falávamos sobre Hyunjin… ― ele dizia e se interrompeu ao sentir outros dedos fazerem o caminho até a barra da sua camiseta. 

― E? ― o incitou ao parar de se mover e piscar lentamente, fingindo inocência.

― Você está sendo mau ― sussurrou.

Jisung riu baixinho e caminhou os dedos pelo abdômen de Chan, sentindo os músculos se enrijecerem sob seu toque.

― Senti sua falta ― ele disse, apoiando-se contra o peito do namorado, beijando-o demoradamente.

Chan apertou Jisung contra seu corpo e respirou forte, seu fôlego esvaindo conforme seu namorado serpenteava as mãos em sua barriga e ameaçava ir a outros lugares. Era tão fácil perder o fio do pensamento quando tinha Jisung beijando sua boca e as mãos dele no seu corpo.

Ao atingirem o térreo, eles se desgrudaram e Jisung disparou na frente, saltitando entre as muretas enquanto Chan o observava fazer suas loucuras alguns passos atrás. Não era novidade que Jisung era um raio alegre por onde passava, mas parecia que desta vez ele estava empenhado em deixar transparecer. Ele colocou músicas no carro e dançou durante todo o caminho até o mercado, contagiando o médico que acompanhava tudo com fascinação. 

Depois que eles tinham feito as compras e estavam de volta ao Creta de Chan, Jisung começou a buscar nas sacolas pelo refrigerante de cola. 

― Ei, seu maluco! ― Chan o segurou pelo braço e gargalhou.

― O quê? O quê? ― espantou-se, recuando as mãos até o peito.

Chan puxou a lata de coca-cola e indicou a bala de mentos que Jisung tinha acabado de pôr na boca.

― Oh! ― seu namorado se deu conta da catástrofe que estava prestes a cometer e riu constrangido. 

― _Deus_ , o que há com você? ― Chan manobrou pelo estacionamento.

― Seria demais se isso tivesse mesmo explodido na minha boca! Vou tentar fazer isso em casa ― disse animado. ― Isso me lembrou um vídeo de uma garotinha que eu vi esses dias e...

Jisung então contou sobre o vídeo, além de outros que tinha visto recentemente, contando algumas histórias que elaborou com sua imaginação fértil. Ele fez Chan rir de suas personificações por toda o trajeto e sequer parou de falar sobre os assuntos que estavam atraindo sua atenção nos últimos dias, enchendo a conversa com seus pontos de vista e só deixando de fazer isso no instante em que tinha se enfiado no banheiro para tomar banho e trocar as roupas do trabalho.

Chan organizou as compras ao esperá-lo, mandando mensagens a Changbin que já tinha subido ao terraço e tinha começado a preparar o jantar daquela noite. Quando Jisung apareceu, ele quase não o notou por ter ficado absorvido no jogo de celular. 

― Você demorou ― disse enquanto finalizava a partida e se levantava distraído, enfiando o celular no bolso e se preparando para pegar as alças das sacolas. Contudo, antes que fizesse isso, seu corpo estacou e ele se endireitou de repente, seu olhar fixo em seu namorado.

Jisung estava usando _maquiagem_. E era tão nítido porque havia um contorno bem feito em torno dos olhos dele, além de uma leve sombra escura esfumada pelos cantos. Chan piscou várias vezes para se certificar de que aquilo não era um truque da sua mente, pois ele realmente não esperava por aquilo.

― O quê? ― Jisung encarou a si mesmo, checando se tinha vestido todas as roupas necessárias para o socialmente aceitável.

― Nada… é só que… não tinha visto você usar lápis de olho antes.

_Não nessa vida, pelo menos_.

Jisung então sorriu tímido com os lábios cerrados antes de sua expressão mudar para uma incerta. 

― Você acha estranho? ― ele perguntou e havia algo tão diferente no tom de voz que ele usou que o médico começou a imaginar se alguma vez seu namorado já tinha sido recriminado por usar maquiagem. 

― É claro que não ― Chan ruborizou e se forçou a não desviar sua atenção por mais que estivesse se sentindo um tolo por perder a postura. Mais uma vez Jisung conseguia fazê-lo perder a coerência fazendo muito pouco. ― Você ficou lindo. Devia usar mais vezes. 

Jisung relaxou e sorriu brilhante, aproximando-se de Chan para beijá-lo no rosto. O médico sentiu-se como um adolescente que tem a sorte de sair com o garoto mais bonito do colégio.

― Você vai me matar do coração qualquer dia desses ― Chan cochichou ao baixar a cabeça, as pontas das orelhas ficando vermelhas. 

― Ainda bem que você é o médico aqui ― soprou num riso.

Eles carregaram as sacolas para o terraço e lá eles foram recebidos por Changbin que já tinha arrumado para que eles ficassem na parte descoberta da cobertura e aproveitassem do ar livre. O lugar era bonito e aconchegante, perfeito para celebrações informais. Chan pensou em utilizar aquele local na próxima vez em que fosse organizar uma festa para os amigos.

Eles acenderam o tocheiro e se sentaram nos bancos de madeira que ficavam em torno dele, jogando conversa fora enquanto esperavam a carne assar. Lá pelas oito e dez, o celular de Jisung vibrou e ele se levantou, dizendo que ia buscar Hyunjin no térreo. 

― Ele veio, no final das contas ― Chan comentou ao amigo. ― Nunca te vi tão arrumado e perfumado ― debochou.

― Você não tem envergadura moral para falar comigo, Bang Chan. Você arrumou seu cabelo _todos os dias_ depois de conhecer o Jisung.

Chan gargalhou. E quando Jisung voltou com Hyunjin atrás dele, o médico segurou ao máximo sua risada, inventando o pretexto de olhar a vista para não revelar o quanto queria rir de seu amigo que realmente não conseguia ser mais sutil. Changbin praticamente engolia o convidado com os olhos, a expressão ficando tão séria e focada. Era como se ele tivesse um único objetivo naquela noite e Jisung e Chan seriam apenas mero cenário para o acontecimento.

― Você está com fome? ― Jisung perguntou ao amigo que ocupou um lugar ao lado dele. ― Binnie, já tem alguma coisa pronta?

Changbin se apressou em verificar e fez questão de servir a todos, falando alguma coisa sobre não ter muito jeito com cozinha, mas ser muito bom em seguir receitas. Chan voltou de sua contemplação para auxiliá-lo a não fazer-se de bobo com a autopromoção e logo os quatro caíram em um diálogo confortável, comentando sobre assuntos em comum enquanto dividiam a refeição. 

― O que estamos comemorando? ― Hyunjin perguntou a certo ponto, curioso da razão de todos terem reservado um lugar tão grande para algo que seria feito para tão poucas pessoas. 

― Alguns feitos da editora. Como também o fato de que nós acabamos de contratar mais um talento ao time ― disse casualmente, insinuando na direção de Jisung.

Chan arregalou os olhos e olhou do amigo para o namorado, completamente confuso diante da nova informação.

― Por isso você estava tão animado hoje? ― ele abraçou Jisung pelos ombros, sacudindo-o de leve. ― Por que não me disse nada? ― chateou-se.

― Não era nada certo. E eu queria fazer surpresa.

― É uma surpresa ótima. Estou tão feliz por você ― comentou baixinho e beijou o topo da cabeça dele.

― Obrigado ― sorriu e eles se beijaram brevemente.

― Vai ser uma ótima oportunidade pro Jisung praticar a escrita. E o trabalho é bastante flexível, assim ele consegue tempo para dedicar ao livro que está escrevendo ― Changbin continuou. 

― Afinal, quando é que poderemos ler esse livro? ― Hyunjin cruzou os braços e sorriu para o amigo. ― Acho que já ouvi tantas versões da mesma história que acho que vou acabar ficando confuso lendo o resultado final.

― A paciência é uma virtude, meu jovem ― Jisung pediu num gesto engraçado. ― Até lá eu posso mudar muita coisa ainda. 

A noite foi ficando mais fria à medida que as horas iam passando e Chan buscou uma manta para cobrir ele e Jisung enquanto eles assavam os ditos _marshmallows_ no tocheiro. Eles ficaram tão imersos na própria bolha que criaram que mal perceberam quando Hyunjin foi para dentro do salão, sentando-se numa das cadeiras altas do bar. Ele tinha tirado várias fotos pelo terraço e agora postava as melhores em sua rede social. Changbin, ao perceber que aquela seria a sua chance, seguiu-o para dentro e deixou o casal de namorados ficarem à vontade.

― Você devia ter me contado antes sobre o emprego na editora, eu teria preparado um presente ― Chan comentou ao pé do ouvido de Jisung, que tinha feito seu lugar entre suas pernas.

― Você já me dá presentes demais ― resmungou ao se recostar no peito atrás dele, puxando a vareta para soprar o _marshmallow_ antes de colocá-lo na boca. 

― Você não gosta dos meus presentes? ― perguntou apreensivo.

― Eu gosto. Eu só não queria que você se preocupasse em me dar um desta vez. 

― Hmm… ― grunhiu insatisfeito e enfiou o nariz nos cabelos de Jisung. ― Estou bravo.

― E posso saber o motivo? ― riu.

― Changbin vai passar mais tempo com você do que eu. 

― Não que você já passasse muito tempo comigo… ― retrucou numa voz baixa e rápida, mas assim que se atentou ao que tinha acabado de dizer, ficou tenso no lugar. 

Chan pressionou a testa sobre o ombro de seu namorado por um momento, a culpa o invadindo como uma planta criando raízes. 

― Channie… ― Jisung se arrumou para que pudesse pegar o rosto de Chan entre suas mãos. ― Desculpa. Não quero que você se sinta culpado por isso. Não foi minha intenção. Ei, pode olhar para mim?

Chan ergueu o rosto e prendeu suavemente a bochecha de Jisung entre seu polegar e o indicador. 

― Você está certo. Eu acho que acabei fazendo algumas coisas para te preservar, mas talvez eu tenha me distanciado demais ao fazer isso. Eu sinto muito. Prometo que vou consertar as coisas. 

― Você não precisa me prometer nada ― pediu ao mexer no cabelo dele. 

― Mas eu vou mesmo assim ― insistiu. ― Deixei até de saber que você foi contratado pelo meu melhor amigo. Que tipo de namorado eu sou sendo que eu não sabia nem que você estava planejando mudar de emprego? 

― Desculpe. Eu não devia ter escondido isso de você. 

― Eu perdi mais alguma coisa?

Jisung balançou a cabeça em negativa e se aninhou de volta no peito, assando mais _marshmallows_.

― Como acha que eles estão se saindo? ― Jisung murmurou ao relancear para Changbin e Hyunjin que tinham se sentado lado a lado no bar enquanto conversavam. 

― Acho que eles me parecem bem. Uma pena que eles estão no caminho ou poderíamos ter feito uma saída silenciosa.

Jisung concordou e Chan esfregou os braços dele ao senti-lo estremecer.

― Você está com muito frio? Você quer o meu casaco?

― Estou bem. 

Chan dobrou a manta e os cobriu novamente, se certificando de que seu namorado estava bem protegido do vento.

― Realmente é muito bonito aqui em cima.

― Devíamos tirar umas fotos. Mas não quero sair daqui agora. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto Jisung observava o fogo do tocheiro, o olhar compenetrado e a expressão serena. Chan fez carinho no cabelo dele antes de grudar os lábios na têmpora e ficar ali, os olhos fechados ao se lembrar de quando, em uma das vidas, viu seu namorado de cabelo dourado, coberto de ouro e jóias e os olhos claros delineados com traços escuros. Ele era chamado de _Pássaro do Rei_ , pois vivia cantando pelo palácio feito de pedra opala, vivendo uma boa vida como um nobre e servo da realeza. Ele era uma criatura deslumbrante e magnificente, nascendo o mito de que ele era a doce voz de um deus corporificada em um humano. Todos do reino apareciam para vê-lo cantar e o Rei era muito orgulhoso da presença de seu pássaro canoro nas celebrações que realizava.

Aquela era a vida em que Chan reencontrou Jisung pela primeira vez após a morte no início de tudo. Era a sua segunda vida em sua longa existência e, portanto, sua alma era jovem e muito inexperiente em relação àquela ligação que os manteria unidos por vários ciclos. Ele não sabia o que era viver várias realidades e, honestamente, ele não sabia nem o que estava acontecendo quando abriu os olhos e se viu em outro lugar. A única coisa de que teve certeza foi o fato de que ele tinha recebido uma oportunidade de retornar e viver ao lado daquele que amava, independentemente do que isso significava.

Por ter tão pouco domínio sobre o que acontecia a ele e por ter tão pouco conhecimento sobre como funcionavam as engrenagens do destino, Chan se precipitou demais e errou em seus julgamentos. Feriu Jisung com as suas ações, ansioso que estava por querer viver ao lado dele e fazer com que eles pudessem ficar juntos a qualquer custo. Por causa de sua imprudência, ele percebeu o quanto era perigoso não saber como medir as consequências de cada atitude sua. Ele queria saciar os desejos de seu coração, mas acabou se esquecendo de considerar o quanto isso podia atingir sua alma gêmea de forma negativa.

Era por isso que ele se sentia tão infeliz em não saber como não falhar cada vez que se relacionava com Jisung. Ele não queria repetir os mesmos erros, não queria fazê-lo sofrer. Não queria jamais ter que encontrar o desapontamento nos olhos dele e isso às vezes o deixava atônito, alerta, incomodado. Ele queria poder dar do bom e do melhor, queria fazer com que Jisung se sentisse amado, querido. Queria o ver _feliz_ acima de qualquer coisa. Mesmo que isso significasse sua própria miséria, ele estaria disposto a se sacrificar para que Jisung estivesse alegre e protegido, longe de tudo o que era ruim.

Naquela mesma noite, quando eles voltaram para o apartamento e se ajeitavam para dormir, Jisung parecia pensativo ao se sentar com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, aguardando até que Chan saísse do banheiro para lhe fazer companhia.

― Ji? 

― Posso conversar com você por um instante? ― pediu.

Chan concordou e ficou frente a frente com ele, mantendo uma pequena distância segura. Examinou as mãos de seu namorado que ficavam mexendo no tecido da roupa e depois mirou na expressão de Jisung, desejando ter o poder de ler o pensamento dele. 

― É que eu fiquei pensando numas coisas entre a gente… e cheguei a conclusão de que… bom, não sei explicar ― ele começou, seu olhar jamais se encontrando com o de Chan que se controlava para não demonstrar o quanto estava com _medo_. Medo de saber que Jisung podia terminar com ele a qualquer instante, medo de que aquela relação tivesse chegado a um ponto irreversível. Medo de que ele fosse dizer algo que o viraria do avesso sem retorno. Ficava até difícil respirar sem sentir como se seu peito pudesse ser rasgado à menor menção de algo que o destruiria. ― É que… às vezes você me olha desse jeito e faz as coisas como se fosse me perder a qualquer momento…

A voz dele foi sumindo até virar silêncio.

― Isso incomoda você? ― Chan perguntou suavemente, percebendo que aquilo seria o máximo de explicação que obteria.

― Me preocupa, para ser mais exato… eu… não quero sentir como se estivesse sendo um peso pra você… como se eu estivesse te dando motivos pra isso. Eu só queria que você pudesse relaxar um pouco… talvez… ou entender o que te faz ficar assim e o que eu posso fazer pra que você se sinta menos sobrecarregado.

Chan libertou a respiração que estava segurando de maneira lenta. A compreensão o fez ficar consideravelmente menos tenso, o peso sumindo de seu peito e de suas costas. Ele então empurrou as mangas dos braços de Jisung, expondo a pele macia dos antebraços. Segurou-o pelos pulsos, tracejando os polegares sobre eles, sentindo o contorno das veias e agradecendo mentalmente pela pulsação que significava vida. Beijou delicadamente cada um deles antes de segurar Jisung pelas mãos, o coração definitivamente mais calmo agora que entendia a razão daquela conversa.

― Eu amo você, Ji.

― Não muda de assunto ― resmungou.

Chan sorriu e o beijou na testa quando ele baixou ainda mais a cabeça, constrangido.

― Eu só… 

_Já senti como é te perder e não quero que isso aconteça de novo._

―… tenho medo de que você possa me deixar e sinto que tudo depende de mim ― admitiu numa voz fraca.

― Mas eu estou aqui. Não pode confiar em mim?

O médico engoliu em seco e percebeu, pela milionésima vez, mais um erro que cometia. Jisung estava sentindo-se um peso na vida dele. Não tinha parado para pensar no quanto isso devia estar sendo difícil para ele também. 

― Eu confio ― disse. ― Acho que não confio é em mim mesmo.

― Devia começar a fazer isso. E não vou viver pra sempre. Como acha que vou me sentir se eu souber que você ficará mal se eu não estiver mais aqui por um motivo ou outro?

Jisung o abraçou forte e se aninhou no peito dele.

― Eu amo você também. E eu preciso que você pare de me impedir de estar com você. Você está ocultando uma parte que você acha que eu não quero ver. Eu te vejo cansado, eu te vejo triste, te vejo zangado. Mas _você_ não me mostra isso. Você não quer que eu veja. E eu já te disse que não sou feito de porcelana. Eu quero poder _estar_ com você então me deixe fazer isso. Por favor, Channie.

Chan suspirou e deitou na cama, levando seu namorado junto com ele enquanto afagava suas costas. Por um momento, quis chorar. Espernear. Gritar consigo mesmo. Ele queria poder saber o que fazer para levar embora aquela sensação de fracasso. Queria ser como uma massa de modelar em que bastava apenas apertar aqui e ali e um novo formato surgiria. 

― Eu quero ser sua força ― Jisung disse ao olhá-lo nos olhos.

Chan acolheu a mão de Jisung em seu rosto.

― Você sempre foi a minha força, Jisung. Em todos os momentos ― sussurrou e o abraçou. 

Ao adormecer, Chan não teve pesadelos. Em vez disso, sonhou com uma linda clareira florida com verônicas e petúnias, com o brilho do sol primaveril incidindo forte sobre seu rosto e com o toque suave de um beijo cálido em seus lábios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quem não pegou algumas falas:  
> [My baby is bad y'know](https://youtu.be/T6tTohWiu5A?t=50)  
> [SO PREDICTABLE](https://youtu.be/T6tTohWiu5A?t=30)  
> [it's a secret](https://youtu.be/rhYFZViNpZ8)  
> "Basta entrar em uma caverna misteriosa": referência à série Dark.  
> "Ou atravessar a ponte durante um engarrafamento e estará em 2Q20": referência ao livro 1Q84.  
> [Nada de brigar, sem brigas! Nada de brigar!](https://youtu.be/MvsCQMIxNQ4?t=60)
> 
> às vezes não sei se é boa ideia colocar aqui link das imagens que eu tenho sobre os visuais dos meninos... se vocês acharem boa ideia, posso fazer isso e tal. sintam-se à vontade para opinar <3
> 
> também não sei se é boa ideia colocar tipo numerações de referência para rodapés, sabem? e depois ligar com as explicações das referências aqui nas notas. pensei em fazer isso, mas não sei se isso incomoda auhsufhauhsdf então fiquei sem colocar. Porque eu uso bastante coisas que se relacionam com os meninos e às vezes fico me perguntando "será que quem leu captou as minhas mensagens subliminares?" espero que sim. qualquer coisa eu apareço aqui e faço minhas loucuras
> 
> espero que tenham gostado do capítulo  
> sintam-se à vontade para conversar com esta chansung shipper solitária que vos fala  
> sobrevivo de migalhas e garimpo coisas nessa tag abandonada  
> (um centavo para esta poeta, por favor)
> 
> beijos e ótima semana! ♥


	4. O fenecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos ao penúltimo?
> 
> Eu ia postar só amanhã, mas fiquei sem sono e decidi aparecer.
> 
> Boa leitura! ~~

A estação passou e o clima ameno deu lugar ao calor. As árvores floresceram e as calçadas e ruas ficaram cheias das pétalas que esvoaçavam ao sabor da brisa. A previsão de tempo ensolarado era o assunto do momento e as pessoas aproveitavam para se divertir nos parques, para passear ao ar livre e, principalmente lotar estabelecimentos para compras. Jisung era uma dessas pessoas que saiu de casa para sentir o calor do sol na pele, mas ele tinha carregado o _notebook_ consigo, trabalhando nos seus projetos enquanto usava fones e saboreava de um café gelado. Desde que tinha se comprometido com o novo emprego e também com o seu projeto pessoal de escrever um livro ele tinha ficado completamente absorto, usando a maioria do tempo livre para dedicar à sua escrita. 

Ele estava melhorando a cada dia e isso se via no _feedback_ que recebia tanto de seus professores quanto das pessoas que trabalhavam com ele, especialmente de Changbin que acompanhava de perto o seu progresso. Mesmo que às vezes fosse estressante, principalmente nos dias de pouca inspiração, Jisung podia dizer com certeza de que era absolutamente apaixonado pelo que fazia. Escrever era sua paixão e ele estava determinado a fazer disso algo muito grande. 

**Chan:**

[16:03] Acabei de entrar no meu intervalo

[16:03] Chego aí em cinco minutos

Jisung leu as mensagens assim que o celular vibrou, pois estava esperando por elas. Tinha mandado a sua localização ao namorado e pediu para que ele fosse passar um tempo consigo quando estivesse livre. Assim que ele apareceu, eles pediram algo para comer e beber para o atendente da cafeteria e o computador foi deixado um pouco de lado. 

― Como está indo? ― Chan quis saber.

― Fluindo. Pretendo terminar hoje para deixar a correção para amanhã. Minha cabeça está cheia de ideias ― disse ao pressionar as palmas das mãos na testa. ― Mas acho que até o final de semana tenho tudo pronto.

― Tudo isso de páginas? ― espiou o contador na tela. ― Uau, baby, você fica melhor e melhor nisso.

― Obrigado ― sorriu e puxou a mão do médico para a sua, mexendo nos dedos. ― Como foi o seu dia?

― Um pouco estressante ― suspirou. ― Chegou uma paciente que precisa de um transplante.

― Oh ― ele parou e prestou atenção à face de Chan.

― É… ela tem uma insuficiência cardíaca severa e vamos tentar implantar um coração mecânico até que apareça um coração compatível para fazermos o transplante. 

― Você está com medo de que não dê certo?

― Muita coisa pode dar errado. Eu nunca estive à frente de algo assim. Eu já assisti, mas não é a mesma coisa.

― Tenho certeza de que você vai se sair bem ― assegurou. 

― Espero que sim. Não sei se posso dizer isso, mas vamos torcer para que um coração compatível surja e tenhamos tempo hábil para fazer o procedimento.

― Alguém precisa morrer para que outra viva ― Jisung disse compreensivo. ― Deve ser difícil aceitar que estamos sobrevivendo graças à morte de outra pessoa. 

― Já vi um caso em que houve complicações porque o paciente não aceitou o órgão doado. Ele morreu pouco tempo depois. E tinha tudo para dar certo ― disse ao acolher a mão quente de seu namorado entre as suas que estavam frias.

Eles foram interrompidos pela garçonete que entregou os pedidos e Chan logo passou a comer enquanto Jisung buscava por alguma coisa na mochila. 

― O que é aquilo? ― o médico apontou com o garfo.

― Oh, isso? ― ele removeu um livro de capa amarela e brilhante com vários desenhos em azul-escuro. ― Changbin me emprestou. É uma história sobre um mito.

Chan se concentrou muito em não demonstrar que estava tenso após ler “O Pássaro do Rei” em letras cursivas. 

― Estou escrevendo um artigo sobre ele e se for bom o bastante, Changbin vai deixar publicar na coluna de recomendações ― comentou animado.

― Sério? Que incrível! ― comemorou de boca cheia. 

― Nunca me senti tão pressionado na vida ― se remexeu. ― Acho que já escrevi uns setenta rascunhos. Essa é uma coluna em que vários críticos comentam sobre coisas e tal, aí eu estaria lá no meio _deles_ , um garoto que não sabe de absolutamente nada sobre coisa nenhuma. 

― Não diga isso ― repreendeu-o. ― Você faz comentários tão bons sobre coisas que você gosta. Você sabe um milhão de coisas que eu não sei. E também escreve muito bem. 

― É, mas isso não é sobre elogios, entende? É meio que… não sei… dizer com propriedade se esse livro vale a pena ou não. E, sei lá. Estou inseguro. 

― Tenho certeza de que você vai se sair bem. Mas e aí, você gostou do livro? Sobre o que é a história?

― Eu gostei, é bastante interessante. É sobre a história de um humano que serve ao rei como seu pássaro canoro. Todos acreditam que ele seja a voz de um deus que encarnou em um corpo mundano e que ele tem o dom de fazer as mazelas serem curadas apenas com o seu canto. O rei o aprisionou no palácio para que ninguém pudesse roubá-lo nem fazer algum mal, já que ele era como uma figura de uma divindade, mas então o general de seu exército se apaixonou pelo pássaro e eles viveram uma relação em segredo. Quando o rei descobriu, ele ficou uma fera e mandou arrancar as cordas vocais do pássaro e assassinar o general em praça pública.

― Que cruel ― disse ao desviar a atenção para o prato.

― A história fica melhor depois disso, pois o general consegue escapar da morte com a ajuda de um amigo e ele promete reaver as cordas vocais, que na ira do rei foram parar em um lugar distante. Ele passa por muitas provações para recuperá-las e devolvê-las. Depois disso, ele… você quer que eu conte o final? ― disse com um meio sorriso. ― Talvez você queira ler o livro?

Chan balançou a cabeça em negativa, pois ele não precisava do livro para saber exatamente o que acontecia nas últimas páginas.

― Pode me contar. Eu prometo ler depois que a sua crítica sair ― piscou ao finalizar a refeição. 

― Você está comendo depressa de novo ― reclamou ao apontar para o prato vazio e suspirar porque o _cheesecake_ à sua frente estava intocado. 

― Você dá mole, eu vou comer até a sua sobremesa ― ameaçou com a colher e Jisung puxou o prato para si mesmo, mostrando a língua. 

― Enfim… o final é que o general recebe um ultimato: se ele quiser que o pássaro volte a cantar, ele teria de ir embora e nunca mais voltar. E se ele quiser levá-lo com ele, teria de deixar as cordas vocais. Ele então decide por abrir mão de estar com o pássaro por quem está apaixonado para vê-lo recuperar a voz.

― Você não parece muito feliz com a escolha dele ― observou. 

― Bom, não é um final feliz para mim.

― E por que não? O general deve ter se sentido mal com o próprio erro, foi lá e o consertou. Um pássaro não é um pássaro sem o seu canto. Como acha que ele devia se sentir sabendo que alguém que ele gosta perdeu a habilidade de fazer algo que amava?

Jisung parou e deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela capa surrada do livro, distraído em pensamentos. Sua expressão era indecifrável ao deixar pender aquela pergunta de Chan, os sons da cafeteria preenchendo a quietude momentânea entre eles. 

― Eles podiam ter fugido juntos ― comentou baixinho, o olhar ainda no desenho das letras do título. ― Eu entendi que ele sacrificou a si mesmo para ver a felicidade de alguém que ele ama, mas eles podiam ter encontrado um jeito. 

― Num mito e com a ira dos deuses? Eu duvido muito ― sorriu e segurou a mão de Jisung. Isso fez com que a atenção dele voltasse para o médico, a ruga entre as sobrancelhas suavizando. ― Você acha que ele teria ido embora com o general? Caso ele escolhesse a segunda opção?

― Talvez não ― apoiou a cabeça no punho. ― Não porque não quisesse, mas porque ele sabia que assim que eles fossem embora, ele ia encontrar o arrependimento nos olhos do general. E ele não ia querer que fosse assim. 

Chan anuiu e apertou a bochecha de seu namorado, vendo-o franzir o nariz de um jeito fofo.

― Quase me esqueci ― o médico disse de repente e pegou a sacola de papel que tinha trazido consigo e a tinha deixado no chão ao lado do seu pé. ― Eu sei que você me disse que não queria nenhum presente por ter sido contratado na editora, mas e se eu casualmente deixar isso aqui na sua mesa e você apenas fingir que é decoração que você pode levar para casa? ― ele brincou ao empurrar um vaso com miosótis entre as louças. 

― _Não-me-esqueças_ ― Jisung sorriu ao proferir o nome comum daquelas flores azuis. ― Como se eu pudesse. 

― Só pra você se lembrar de mim enquanto trabalha ― disse ele ao se levantar. ― Te vejo hoje à noite? ― inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

― Bem em cima da cama ― prometeu sobre os lábios dele.

↔

Chan estava com a cabeça caída na mão enquanto os olhos acompanhavam a leitura na tela do computador. Havia várias anotações sobre a mesa do escritório de sua casa e o relógio da parede indicava que várias horas já tinham se passado desde que ele tinha se fechado naquele cômodo para estudar. Ele tinha escutado Jisung voltar do trabalho e transitar pela casa, mas apenas o cumprimentou à distância, mantendo o foco no que realmente estava demandando sua atenção naquele momento. 

Assim que seu namorado apareceu silenciosamente depois do jantar, sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem seus ombros e seu peito. O toque dele o fez respirar profundamente e mudar a posição na cadeira, esticando o pescoço a fim de alongar os músculos.

― Esse é o caso do transplante? ― Jisung questionou ao se debruçar para ler o que estava escrito.

― Sim. Estou verificando sobre todas as consequências para montar um plano de contingência eficiente. Evitar qualquer tipo de complicação. Estou estudando também outras coisas e… enfim. Estou fazendo o que for necessário para que, quando a hora chegar, eu saiba exatamente o que fazer.

― Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? Quer que eu traga alguma coisa da cozinha?

― Estou bem.

― Você não quer fazer uma pausa antes de voltar aqui e continuar estudando? Você está aqui há tanto tempo. 

― Estou bem. De verdade.

Jisung aquiesceu e fez uma pausa, batucando os dedos sobre o peito do médico antes de recolher as mãos. Chan relanceou para trás por curiosidade e viu Jisung andar pelo escritório como se estivesse deslocado, incerto sobre o que fazer a seguir depois de uma expectativa frustrada. Alguma coisa no rosto dele o fez se arrepender da decisão de ter rejeitado a oferta, pois sabia o quanto Jisung queria ser útil quando o namorado ficava imerso naquele escritório.

― Talvez eu possa fazer uma pausa agora ― disse ao minimizar o arquivo e se levantar, alongando todo o corpo. 

A expressão de Jisung se iluminou. Eles foram para a cozinha e Chan foi servido com algumas frutas picadas. 

― Volta aqui ― o médico interrompeu os passos de Jisung que tinha ido parar na lavanderia.

― Mas eu preciso estender as roupas, elas acabaram de…

― Depois você faz isso ― disse ao gesticular rapidamente. ― Aqui.

― É sério? ― Jisung riu e fez o caminho até o lado do médico que claramente o queria sentado sobre suas pernas. ― É sério? ― repetiu incrédulo.

Chan respondeu com batidas na própria coxa. Seu namorado então se sentou de lado sobre seu colo e assim que estava com as mãos encaixadas na cintura dele, abriu a boca.

― Você é um idiota ― Jisung disse ao rir, pegando o garfo com a fruta para levá-lo à boca que esperava. 

― Hm-hm ― murmurou satisfeito ao mastigar. 

― Você consegue ser um mimado quando quer ― brincou ao espetar mais um pedaço e melão para levá-lo à boca de Chan.

― O que eu posso fazer se é você que vai me mimar?

― Tsc. Vou te mimar e fazer outras coisas também ― ameaçou numa voz baixa.

Chan riu e abraçou Jisung forte, enfiando o rosto no peito dele antes de beijá-lo no pescoço.

↔

Jisung conseguiu ter seu texto publicado e circulando pela _internet_ na página oficial bem como nas redes sociais da revista. Mais do que uma recomendação, ele fez um convite à reflexão do que aquele amor retratado no mito quis mostrar. Ele conseguiu uma resposta em massa de pessoas que leram seu texto e ele se sentiu surpreso com o impacto. Era a primeira vez que sentia o retorno do público de uma forma real e isso só aumentou sua vontade de continuar escrevendo. O sonho do livro ficava cada vez mais nítido, e ele, mais dedicado. Ele queria poder tocar as pessoas daquela forma. Queria alcançá-las através do que podia fazer com sua imaginação.

Depois dessa conquista, Changbin e Hyunjin finalmente assumiram namoro. Eles tinham dançado um em torno do outro por semanas até que eles admitiram que aquilo estava ficando cansativo para ambos. A notícia foi aclamada por Chan e Jisung que praticamente fizeram uma cena com uma coreografia perceptivelmente não ensaiada, mas sincronizada. Afinal, a torcida deles era grande e eles só estavam esperando aquele dia para fazerem com que os amigos passassem vergonha. 

O aniversário de Changbin veio em seguida e ele foi celebrado pelos quatro durante a partida de futebol para o qual Chan comprou os ingressos como presente para o amigo. Felizmente, o time pelo qual o aniversariante torcia venceu o jogo e eles foram comemorar à vontade num bar-restaurante, todos eles caracterizados com as cores do uniforme. Foi uma noite divertida e repleta de risadas, de gritos e fotos que ficariam para a história daquela data.

No mês seguinte, eles comemoraram o aniversário de Jisung em um jantar reservado no apartamento e, uma semana depois, o escritor começou a enfrentar um período estressante por causa do curso e do trabalho. Ele tinha muita coisa para fazer e entregar em pouco tempo e, para ajudar, ele estava precisando melhorar sua capacidade de organizar as próprias coisas. Tinha acumulado uma série de afazeres tanto com os estudos, com o trabalho, como com a rotina em casa e isso o fez se sentir mais desgastado do que o premeditado. E o pior: ele não estava compartilhando nada disso com Chan.

Chan, por sua vez, tinha recebido mais alguns casos difíceis no hospital. Quando ele não estava na clínica atendendo, ele estava estudando, e todo esse foco acabou dificultando que ele percebesse o que seu namorado estava enfrentando por conta. E Jisung sabia que o médico estava muito ocupado e era exatamente por isso que estava obrigando a si próprio a aturar todas aquelas responsabilidades solitariamente, pois queria provar a Chan (e a si mesmo) de que conseguia lidar com seus problemas sem ajuda. 

Como consequência, na primeira semana de outubro, coincidentemente na véspera do aniversário de Chan, Jisung sentiu os primeiros sintomas de que seu corpo não ia aguentar mais pressão e muito menos a sua má gestão em relação à própria saúde física e mental. De manhã naquele dia, ele sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça que pressionava a região atrás dos olhos. Depois, uma dor no corpo. A fadiga o fez imaginar que se tratasse de um resfriado comum e por isso ele ingeriu alguns comprimidos que encontrou na caixa de remédios. A garganta pareceu dolorida, mas ele ignorou esse sinal também. No final da tarde, ele estava se sentindo muito mal, mas ele insistiu na ideia de que não era nada grave. Era só cansaço e ele precisava apenas dormir. 

Às seis horas da noite, seu namorado mandou uma mensagem avisando que tinham achado o coração compatível para o transplante da paciente. Ele não voltaria para o jantar e pedia para que Jisung não o esperasse. Sete horas depois, quando o relógio marcou dez para uma da madrugada, Chan finalmente saiu da sala da cirurgia e aliviado que tudo tinha dado certo no processo, apesar de todos os seus receios. 

O transplante tinha transcorrido bem e a paciente foi levada para a UTI a fim de ficar sob observação. Esta era uma das partes mais importantes e provavelmente a mais preocupante de todo o transplante: saber o que aconteceria após a recepção de um órgão. O que precisava ser feito já tinha passado; restava saber se todo o empenho obteria o resultado final tão almejado. 

O médico, aproveitando a pequena folga, alcançou o celular que tinha deixado no balcão da recepção e, ali mesmo no corredor, encarou o _display_ vazio de notificações. Suas mensagens não tinham sido lidas. 

― Alguma coisa errada, doutor? ― a enfermeira perguntou assim que o viu com a expressão dura, fechada. Bem diferente daquela que tinha mostrado há pouco.

― Eu espero que não ― murmurou e discou o número de Jisung.

― _O número que você ligou está indisponível no momento para receber ligações_ ― a voz mecânica anunciou.

― Jisung, Jisung… ― entoou preocupado, metade de sua atenção na paciente que era exibida através do vidro de uma janela do quarto onde ela foi internada. Ele entrou em tensão novamente, o embate formado entre a sua responsabilidade de assistir a alguém que tinha acabado de sair de um transplante e a apreensão da falta de notícias do seu namorado que não era de deixar o telefone desligado. ― Me atende, _por favor_ ― implorou ao ir de um lado para o outro.

― _O número que você ligou…_

Ele encerrou a chamada e colocou os braços sobre a cabeça, o ar sendo aspergido de seus pulmões em uma lufada. Ele suprimiu a vontade que tinha de gritar. Ele precisava manter a calma. 

― Droga ― ele se sentou na cadeira e discou o número de Changbin. 

― _Alô?_ ― seu amigo atendeu após o terceiro toque e a voz dele estava um pouco arrastada, distante. Só então o cardiologista se deu conta do horário. ― _Chan? Você está bem?_

― Desculpa te ligar tão tarde. É um pouco urgente. Você está em casa? ― perguntou agitado.

― _Não. Estou com o Hyunjin. Por quê?_

― Vocês dois têm notícia do Jisung? Ele… mandou alguma mensagem ou algo do tipo? Nas últimas horas?

― _Não_ ― disse após conferir. Chan escutou vozes ao fundo e suspeitou que se tratasse de Hyunjin. Eles conversaram e isso só aumentou a ansiedade do médico. ― _Hyunjin disse que também não. Mas ele está ligando agora para ele. O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

― Eu não sei, isso é o que eu quero saber. 

― _Celular desligado_ ― ele disse o que Chan já tinha constatado. ― _Onde você está?_

― No hospital. Eu acabei de sair de uma cirurgia e… meu Deus, por que ele deixaria o celular desligado? ― resmungou ao se levantar e gesticular para Seungmin. Ele tinha pedido a Chan para acompanhar a cirurgia e por isso estava ali. 

― _Chan, se acalma. Você quer que…_

― Eu falo com você depois. Desculpa ter te ligado. Eu vou pra casa ― ele guardou o celular no bolso e interrompeu o residente que estava conversando com a enfermeira. ― Eu preciso que você dê uma olhada na minha paciente. _Por favor_. Vai ser jogo rápido. Eu só preciso… ir até em casa. Saber como o Ji está.

― Tudo bem, vai lá ― incentivou. ― Eu cuido das coisas aqui.

― É só me ligar que eu venho na hora. Qualquer má reação que você perceber...

― Fica tranquilo ― o segurou pelo ombro. ― Vai lá. Vou saber o que fazer.

― Obrigado, Seungmin. Te devo essa.

O médico sequer trocou de roupa. E sabia que estava sendo um total irresponsável por isso, mas ele não conseguia se importar o suficiente. Ele correu até o estacionamento, a todo momento tentando ligar para o número de seu namorado e obtendo a mesma resposta de indisponibilidade. No trânsito, ele dirigiu impaciente, sua mente correndo pelas piores hipóteses e fazendo o favor de mostrá-lo as imagens de seus pesadelos.

Quando ele chegou ao seu prédio, ele já estava com o corpo inteiro tremendo. De raiva, de medo. Ele queria mesmo que Jisung tivesse apenas se esquecido de carregar a bateria do celular. Mas era _tão_ _difícil_ de acreditar nisso.

Depois de praguejar a existência da chave por pelo menos umas três vezes, ele conseguiu destrancar a porta e ele disparou aflito pelos cômodos, confuso com a maioria das luzes acesas, pois isso significava que seu namorado estava em casa. 

― Jisung?

Ao alcançar o quarto, ele sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem. Seu namorado estava deitado de bruços, o braço pendurado na beirada do colchão. Havia uma garrafa de água e remédios na cômoda, além de algumas roupas espalhadas no chão. Jisung estava agarrado ao cobertor e o cabelo estava grudando na testa. 

― Ji? ― ele se aproximou rápido e colocou a mão sobre ele, se assustando com a temperatura. ― Você está ardendo.

Jisung se mexeu na cama e o olhou com as pálpebras semicerradas, girando o corpo devagar. 

― O que você está fazendo aqui? ― ele disse com quase voz nenhuma.

Chan puxou o termômetro da gaveta e o colocou sob o braço de Jisung enquanto vasculhava os comprimidos tentando entender o que tinha acontecido na sua ausência.

― Onde está seu celular? ― exigiu e o viu debaixo do travesseiro. ― Há quanto tempo você está assim?

― Hã? ― ele franziu o cenho. 

― Jisung, é uma da madrugada agora ― explicou. ― O que você fez essa tarde? O que você está sentindo?

― Ah… eu não estava me sentindo bem então tomei uns remédios, mas ainda estou com dor de garganta ― tossiu, a voz raspando. ― Por que está tão bravo comigo?

O termômetro apitou. Trinta e nove graus.

― Vou te levar _agora_ pro hospital ― disse e examinou a boca aberta do namorado, vendo o quanto a garganta estava inflamada.

Jisung sequer relutou tamanha era sua fadiga. Ele seguiu Chan e aceitou de bom grado quando ele o vestiu com um moletom e um sapato confortável. No elevador, ele pendeu a cabeça no ombro do médico e só então reparou nas vestes azuis dele.

― Por que você ainda 'ta com o uniforme?

― Porque eu vim direto do hospital ― respondeu enquanto mandava mensagem a Changbin e com o outro braço amparava o corpo de seu namorado para que ele não caísse.

― Hm… ― murmurou com voz anasalada. ― Estou tão cansado.

― Aguenta mais um pouquinho e nós já chegaremos lá.

De volta ao hospital, Chan pulou a emergência e deu entrada na enfermaria da ala em que trabalhava, ignorando os olhares curiosos enquanto ele carregava o namorado no colo até uma das macas disponíveis. 

― Preciso do exame de sangue e de um soro, por favor, _rápido_ ― instruiu à enfermeira que providenciou os cuidados. Ele buscou o esfigmomanômetro e aferiu a pressão antes de rabiscar o nome da medicação em um papel que retirou bruscamente da primeira prancheta que viu pela frente. 

Ele correu até a recepção para fazer a entrada de Jisung e entregou o pedido por escrito para a enfermeira que já o aguardava.

― O que o Jisung tem? ― Seungmin apareceu, a expressão preocupada. 

― Pelos sintomas, infecção na garganta ― ele rodeou a bancada da recepção e voltou depressa para enfermaria, o residente em seu encalço. ― Alguma alteração na paciente do transplante?

― Nenhuma.

― Obrigado, Seungmin.

― Posso continuar monitorando enquanto você cuida do Jisung. Eu te mantenho informado. 

Chan só fez que sim com a cabeça, aturdido que estava com tantos eventos acontecendo num período tão curto de tempo. 

― Channie?

Ele se virou para ver o namorado que estava tremendo sobre a maca. Ele tirou um dos cobertores do armário ao lado e o estendeu sobre o corpo, acalentando-o enquanto o via franzir o cenho devido aos desconfortos. A enfermeira chegou com a medicação e aplicou no soro. 

― Precisa que eu fique por perto, doutor?

― Não precisa, obrigado. Vou ficar de olho nele.

― Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

O médico aquiesceu e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar antes de apagar as luzes, a iluminação do corredor sendo suficiente para clarear o ambiente e fazê-lo enxergar o necessário. Ele pegou o celular e viu as últimas mensagens de seu amigo que certamente estava preocupado ao saber sobre o estado de saúde de Jisung. Chan o tranquilizou e pediu para que voltasse a dormir e avisou que qualquer novidade seria reportada.

Sem querer, uma lembrança veio à sua mente e o deixou com calafrios. Jisung sob uma cama, doente e prestes a dar seu último suspiro. Era uma imagem assombrosa que Chan odiava ter no fundo da sua memória, mas era verdadeiramente impossível não resgatá-la quando estava diante de um cenário semelhante. Ele precisou respirar fundo e contar mentalmente para que ele não perdesse a razão. Aquele Jisung não era _este_ Jisung e ele não tinha motivos para se preocupar. Não tinha, _não tinha_. 

Um, dois, três, _quatro_...

Ele mal percebeu quando adormeceu, a exaustão vencendo em cheio quando ele apoiou a cabeça na parede e o fez mergulhar num abismo vazio de imagens. Acordou com a movimentação da enfermeira que tinha feito a verificação de Jisung a cada hora para saber se a medicação fazia efeito e a temperatura baixava. A julgar pela luz natural que incidia contra as persianas e pelo aumento do número de vozes pelo corredor, já devia ser de manhã. 

O médico se levantou num pulo e alcançou o braço de Jisung, roçando as costas da mão contra o rosto dele e o sentindo bem mais frio. Apertou bem de leve a região da garganta e notou que ela não estava mais inchada. Ao recuar, viu seu namorado mexer o rosto e ficou presente no exato momento em que ele abriu os olhos, a confusão neles.

― Que? ― foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, a voz rouca. Chan soltou uma pequena risada engasgada, o alívio fazendo seu corpo inteiro formigar. 

― O que eu faço com você? Hein? ― o médico perguntou suavemente, afastando o cabelo úmido da testa dele. ― Quer me matar de preocupação?

Jisung então pareceu notar o lugar em que estava. Ele olhou para a medicação em seu braço e depois para as roupas do médico, relembrando em poucos segundos o que tinha acontecido durante seu estado de confusão mental. E sem mais nem menos, seu rosto ficou muito vermelho, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

― Ei, ei, shhh, não chore. O que foi? Hm? ― Chan o segurou pela mão e se sentou na beira da maca, levando os dedos da outra mão até o rosto molhado.

Jisung não disse nada e virou o rosto para o lado, o choro copioso. 

― Está sentindo dor? Precisa de alguma coisa? ― o médico persistiu, tentando ganhar a atenção de seu namorado que não dava sinal de que ia falar o que tinha de errado. ― Baby? Não seja assim, eu preciso que você fale comigo ― manteve a voz baixa, a mão que segurava a de Jisung traçando círculos pela pele. _Vivo_. 

― É que… ― ele fungou e girou os olhos, tentando afastar o constrangimento enquanto mordia a bochecha. ― Desculpa. É que eu vi o quanto você estava ocupado e eu não quis… eu não quis te incomodar… desculpa. Acabei te incomodando mesmo assim… sou tão estúpido...

Chan sentiu o coração partir. Se não fosse o fato de que estava se sentindo tão desconectado de si mesmo por causa do sono mal recuperado, ele certamente teria sucumbido ao choro também. 

― Ji… 

― Eu achei que… se eu pudesse... ― soluçou. ― E eu achei que ia poder lidar com meus problemas… mas eu não consegui. Desculpa. Eu só não queria ser um fardo pra você.

― Não diga isso ― pediu e secou mais lágrimas que escorriam. ― Você ficou doente. Não se sinta mal por isso. Ei, olha pra mim ― o puxou delicadamente. ― Não se sinta mal por algo assim. E jamais me esconda isso novamente. Você não é um fardo, entendeu? Muito menos estúpido ― disse e o viu acenar positivamente sem qualquer convicção. Para tentar despistar aquele sentimento pesado que queria contaminar o contato entre eles, decidiu desviar o foco. ― Como está se sentindo agora? Ainda sente dor na garganta?

― Um pouco. 

― Que bom. Vou pedir mais um soro pra você. 

Depois que a enfermeira trocou a bolsa do suporte, Chan puxou a cadeira para conseguir se sentar ao lado da maca, inclinando-se sobre ela para ficar perto de onde a cabeça de Jisung repousava. Eles se entreolharam em silêncio, o pranto de Jisung cessando devagar enquanto ele voltava a respirar calmamente. Quando as lágrimas finalmente se foram, eles conversaram sobre o transplante e isso fez com que o escritor se animasse, feliz com o fato de que seu namorado tinha se saído bem, assim como tinha previsto. 

― Por falar nela, eu preciso vê-la agora e saber como ela está, tudo bem? Daqui a pouco eu volto para você.

― ‘Ta bom. 

Chan ofereceu um aperto à mão de seu namorado e o beijou no alto da cabeça antes de sair e seguir pelo corredor, a fraqueza o deixando um pouco tonto e bastante autoconsciente da quantidade enorme de horas que ficou sem se alimentar. Ele passou no banheiro para lavar o rosto com água fria antes de buscar uma fruta na copa, mordendo uma maçã ao ir na direção da recepção da UTI, onde encontrou Seungmin.

― Aparentemente tudo certo ― o residente sorriu como se estivesse orgulhoso. ― E Jisung melhorou?

― Sim… ― disse distante, sua mente flutuando pelas palavras de seu namorado, pela tristeza dele. A culpa estava sendo mais uma vez a protagonista de seus sentimentos já que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto devia ter prestado atenção em Jisung. Ele devia ter evitado o que aconteceu. Ele devia ter visto que seu namorado estava acumulando coisas dentro dele.

― Você não quer ir para casa? Você passou por uma cirurgia complexa e passou por toda essa situação com seu namorado. E seu nariz… está sangrando. 

― Ah, droga ― ele pegou o lenço descartável da mão do residente e segurou-o contra as narinas. 

― Senta aqui ― indicou um estofado do corredor e o ajudou a se inclinar para frente. ― Vamos lá. Todo esse estresse dos últimos dias fez um estrago em você. Você precisa repousar e voltar aqui quando estiver descansado.

Chan detestava admitir, mas Seungmin tinha razão. 

― Você tem uma equipe perfeitamente capaz de lidar com o que acontecer. E que vai entrar em contato assim que alguma coisa precisar da sua atenção. Você pode ir. Aproveitar seu aniversário, se você precisa de mais motivos para ir para casa.

_Aniversário_. Chan tinha se esquecido completamente disso. 

― Está certo ― o cardiologista cedeu. 

Assim que Jisung foi liberado, Chan o levou de volta ao apartamento. Ele preparou uma refeição leve para ambos e depois de um banho eles ficaram deitados na cama, assistindo a alguma coisa no _notebook_.

― Estraguei seu aniversário ― Jisung disse eventualmente.

― Não está sendo tão ruim ― comentou ao escovar os dedos no cabelo do seu namorado que tinha deitado a cabeça perto da sua cintura. ― Você está aqui. Estamos sobre uma cama. Era tudo o que eu tinha imaginado.

Jisung se virou e o encarou com um bico nos lábios. 

― Eu pretendia outras coisas. 

― E que outras coisas?

― _Coisas_ ― respondeu simplesmente. 

― Podemos fazer essas outras coisas quando você estiver melhor ― continuou a acariciá-lo pelo cabelo, observando-o quando ele ameaçava fechar os olhos. 

― Hm…

― Ainda está triste? ― sussurrou.

― Sim… queria te fazer uma surpresa hoje.

― Você conseguiu ― sorriu.

― Uma surpresa _boa_ ― corrigiu enfático. ― Eu comprei um presente.

― E eu vou ter alguma chance de recebê-lo hoje? ― indagou fingindo petulância. 

Jisung se levantou e foi até o guarda-roupa, tirando de lá uma cesta enorme que assustou Chan que não esperava ver algo grande saindo de lá. E muito menos uma bexiga de hélio vermelha em formato de coração amarrada à alça. Ele sorriu e se ajeitou contra os travesseiros quando seu namorado subiu de volta na cama. 

― Feliz aniversário ― esticou a cesta na direção dele.

― Obrigado, meu amor.

― Era pra ser uma cesta de café da manhã, mas enfim… ― coçou a orelha, os olhos baixos. ― Agora vai ter que ser a cesta do jantar.

Chan desenrolou a fita que segurava o plástico que protegia o presente e começou a pescar item por item de dentro da cesta. Havia vários potinhos plásticos, uns com cereais, outros com doces, com chocolates, além de geleias e torradas. Uma caneca preta com a estampa do desenho de um batimento cardíaco. Também tinha um porta-retrato de vidro que era do tamanho de sua mão. Nela, a fotografia que eles tiraram no terraço com a cidade à noite atrás deles. Por último, ele pegou um pote de vidro cheio de papéis enrolados em forma de pergaminho e todos eles amarrados por laços de fio vermelho. Neles estavam escritos mensagens à punho.

― Você fez tudo isso quando? ― ele girou o vidro na mão, surpreso com a quantidade de bilhetes. 

― Eu ia fazendo no trabalho e ia guardando. Comecei há umas duas semanas… ― admitiu timidamente.

― Estou… sem palavras ― confessou ao devolver o pote na cesta. Ao fazê-lo, notou que havia mais uma caixinha intocada. Ele a pegou e puxou a tampa, revelando um colar de ouro com um pingente de pássaro igualmente dourado. Estendeu-o no ar à sua frente e ficou admirando, imaginando que fazia todo sentido ter algo que simbolizava Jisung tão perto do seu coração. Era lindo.

O médico se endireitou na cama e Jisung o ajudou a colocar o colar. Chan viu quando seu namorado segurou o pingente entre os dedos por alguns segundos a mais antes de soltá-lo, parecendo hipnotizado por algum pensamento. As bochechas dele estavam rosadas e ele se mexeu inquieto, atraindo a atenção de Chan que achava aquilo fofo demais. Aproveitando a proximidade entre eles, o puxou para um abraço e o obrigou a se deitar sobre suas pernas, esmagando-o entre seus braços e o enchendo de beijos por todo o pescoço, bochechas e lábios.

― Obrigado ― disse assim que se olharam. 

― Você gostou mesmo?

― Gostei de tudo. Amei a surpresa. Você até comprou um balão ― apontou. 

― Você meio que torna tudo fácil sendo cardiologista. Não preciso me preocupar em ser completamente brega escolhendo decoração de coração.

― Como se você não fosse ser brega de qualquer jeito ― beliscou-o de leve na bochecha. ― O que você escreveu nos pergaminhos?

― Segredo ― sorriu e escondeu o rosto, fechando os braços na cintura de Chan.

Naquela noite, depois que ambos adormeceram sob a luz da luminária na cômoda, Chan acordou repentinamente nem uma hora depois de ter fechado os olhos, o sono interrompido pela apreensão que não o deixava sossegar inteiramente. Ele tinha a nuca de Jisung contra a dobra do seu braço esticado sobre a cama e sem fazer movimentos bruscos, levou a mão livre ao rosto dele para checar a temperatura. 

― Ji? ― chamou-o sem elevar a voz.

― Hm? 

Ele ergueu o rosto, os olhos sonolentos.

― Tudo bem?

― Sim. Por que está acordado? Não consegue dormir?

― Só queria ver como você estava. 

― Estou bem ― assegurou ao se deitar de lado e sentiu quando o braço alheio se moveu às suas costas. A mão do médico apertou seu ombro antes de voltar à posição original e Jisung pressionou a bochecha sobre os músculos do braço que serviam de travesseiro.

Chan relaxou e dessa vez se deixou dormir, sendo acordado horas depois por uma leve sacudida. Ao abrir os olhos, ele se deparou com Jisung pairando sobre ele.

― Seu celular, Chan ― explicou.

O médico pegou o aparelho e viu o contato do hospital.

― Sim? 

― _A paciente do transplante acordou_.

― Estou indo.

Ele se ergueu na cama e esfregou o rosto antes de seguir rápido para o banheiro, o cansaço sendo espantado pela ducha fria e pela ansiedade que nascia conforme pensava no que o aguardava. Depois de vestir uma calça, ele se dirigiu para a cômoda e destacou um anti-inflamatório da cartela. 

― Aqui, toma esse daqui ― ofereceu o comprimido e a garrafa de água a Jisung. ― Se você se sentir mal de novo, me liga. Se eu não atender, chama pelo Changbin ou pelo Hyunjin. E se você sentir febre…

― Eu sei… ― resmungou após engolir o remédio. ― Vou saber o que fazer dessa vez. Prometo.

― É sério. Vou ficar chateado se eu souber que você passou mal de novo sem avisar ninguém ― disse e beijou-o na testa, arrumando os pertences em uma mochila.

― Pode ir tranquilo. Vou te manter informado. 

Chan voltou para o hospital um tanto revigorado, embora a preocupação estivesse ali à espreita. Ele conversou com a família da paciente antes de ir para a UTI, prometendo retornar com mais notícias. Jihyo, como era o nome dela, estava reagindo bem e, apesar de debilitada, exibia um prognóstico positivo. 

― Quando eu sair daqui… eu posso conhecer a família da pessoa que doou o coração? 

― Se essa for da sua vontade e também da família da doadora, sim.

― Quando eu recebi a notícia, lá no começo do meu tratamento, de que eu precisava de um transplante, eu fiquei muito pensativa. Não gostava da ideia de que alguém teria de morrer para que eu fosse salva ― ela disse. ― Mas conforme o tempo foi passando, eu percebi que eu podia fazer algo de muito bom se eu pudesse aceitar algo que o destino me traria, caso fosse do desejo dele. Que eu tinha uma segunda chance e que, embora sob circunstâncias tão trágicas, eu poderia fazer alguém viver através de mim. Isso faz sentido? ― ela riu, sem graça, como se fosse a primeira vez que compartilhava seus pensamentos sobre aquilo com alguém. 

― Faz muito sentido, sim ― respondeu igualmente contemplativo, os dedos sendo levados reflexivamente até o peito, bem onde o pingente de pássaro estava sob a camiseta. 

― Quero pensar nisso de uma forma boa. De que a vida que se foi, não se foi em vão. Obrigada por ter conversado comigo desde o começo. Eu acho que não teria coragem nem teria visto isso de uma forma positiva se não tivesse sido por você.

― Acho que o coração que você recebeu é de alguém muito amoroso ― comentou num riso largo. ― Já está afetando você. 

Jihyo precisou ficar em observação por mais duas semanas no hospital até que ela recebesse alta. Chan a acompanhou durante todo esse tempo e, apesar de que ela teria de voltar ao hospital ocasionalmente para realizar exames, ele se despediu dela com bastante emoção. Era sempre bom ver quando alguém tinha um novo prospecto de vida por causa da saúde restaurada. Muitos se desanimam com um diagnóstico preocupante e conseguem adoecer cada vez mais por causa do pessimismo. Mas existem essas outras pessoas que conseguem ver na doença a oportunidade para repensar tudo o que estavam fazendo até aquele instante. E é quando elas se recuperam. E voltam à vida. 

Ao retornar para casa, Chan foi até a cozinha seguindo o cheiro de _waffles_. Abandonou a mochila no chão com bastante cuidado e silenciosamente se aproximou do namorado, enlaçando-o pela cintura e sentindo-se repleto de felicidade ao escutar Jisung rir. O virou bem rápido e encaixou um beijo na boca dele, saboreando o sabor de mel na língua dele. 

― Oi pra você também ― Jisung disse sorridente ao se afastar, mantendo os braços sobre os ombros de Chan e cuidando para não encostar as mãos sujas na roupa dele. ― Você está com fome?

― _Muita_ ― exasperou e alcançou um _waffle_ do prato sobre a bancada, mergulhando-o no pote com mel para depois enfiá-lo quase inteiro na boca. 

― Vai com calma ― pediu enquanto lavava as mãos na pia. ― Você está animado, o que aconteceu? 

― Nada demais ― deu de ombros e se escorou, comendo outro _waffle_ em questão de segundos. ― Só… me sinto feliz.

― É muito bom saber disso ― disse com uma expressão iluminada. ― Vem, quero te mostrar uma coisa ― o puxou pela mão. 

Eles foram até o escritório e Jisung ocupou o lugar na cadeira, desbloqueando a tela do _notebook_ antes de virá-lo na direção do namorado. 

― É a capa do seu livro? ― perguntou surpreso.

― Calma, é só um teste ― gesticulou na defensiva. ― Mas eu acho que já ficou perfeito.

― Ficou mesmo ― elogiou ao se aproximar, vendo os detalhes da arte digital que continha um dragão e um menino desenhados. ― Você deve estar ansioso, não está? 

― _Muito_ ― admitiu com as mãos no cabelo. ― Mas é um sentimento tão bom. Eu quero muito que dê certo.

― E vai dar. Você é incrível. 

Ele se entreolharam e Jisung não resistiu acolher o rosto do médico entre suas mãos, beijando-o em sequência. Ele emitiu um som agudo ao sentir braços o elevarem de repente, suspendendo-o no ar, e logo envolveu Chan com braços e pernas com medo da queda. Ele riu ao ser carregado pela casa, quase caindo no caminho até a cama. 

Eles desaceleraram o ritmo enquanto tiravam a roupa um do outro e fizeram sexo lento e apaixonado, cheio de pausas e suspiros, a vontade de saborear aquele momento sendo maior que a pressa de alcançar o clímax. Eles se entrelaçaram e riram dos jeitos um do outro, se embebedando de gemidos e sabendo exatamente o que fazer para que aquilo fosse _só deles_. E quando eles ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo as respirações até que elas se tornassem inaudíveis, eles se abraçaram, Jisung ficando de bruços e parcialmente sobre o corpo de Chan, sentindo os dedos dele percorrerem suas costas com suavidade.

― Você não esqueceu nada ligado na cozinha, não é? ― Chan perguntou fingindo preocupação. 

― Não ― Jisung riu e ocultou o rosto na curva do pescoço, deslizando a mão pela barriga do namorado até se firmar sobre a cintura dele.

― Hoje eu li um dos _pergaminhos_ ― contou.

― É? E o que dizia?

― Que você me ama. Muito. 

― Ah, é? ― ele se ergueu minimamente para olhá-lo. 

― Você que escreveu, por que está tão surpreso? 

― Eu acho que já nem lembro mais o que eu escrevi ― riu ao admitir.

― Nenhuma novidade até agora. Sabe, eu consigo imaginar você lançando o seu livro e meses depois você perguntando “de quem é esse livro aqui?” e eu vou te responder “é o _seu_ livro”. E você… ― riu ao ver seu namorado fechar os olhos com força enquanto sorria. ― E você vai me olhar e vai dizer a mesma coisa: _sabe que eu nem lembro mais o que eu mesmo escrevi_? Imagina só um leitor vindo comentar com você sobre um trecho… você vai ficar com cara de “e tem isso livro? Certeza?”.

― Você é muito mau ― resmungou risonho. ― Você... ― levantou o dedo para pressioná-lo na bochecha dele. ― É muito mau. 

― Acho que você só não esquece que eu existo porque todo dia eu estou aqui.

― E você me faz eu me apaixonar por você _todos_ os dias de novo e novo e de novo… ― gesticulou ao voltar a deitar a cabeça no ombro. ― Pra ser bem sincero, de manhã quando eu acordo eu olho pra você e a primeira coisa em que eu penso é “oh, graças a Deus. Pelo menos tem um gostoso aqui do meu lado. Você se deu bem, Jisung” ― disse ao se dar tapinhas nas costas. 

Chan se sacudiu inteiro com a gargalhada. Seu namorado se mexeu e então eles inverteram as posições, Chan praticamente deitando sobre Jisung e este colocando as mãos no cabelo do médico, encaixando uma das pernas no quadril dele.

― Devíamos fazer uma viagem no ano que vem. Eu e você.

― Qual o destino?

― Vamos para à praia. Um _resort_. Quero ver você seminu várias vezes ao dia.

― Mas você já me vê seminu _todos os dias_ ― deu risada.

― Mas agora eu quero num contexto diferente ― disse sério, pensativo, o que aumentava a graça. ― Eu quero ver você nu, mas com umas palmeiras atrás, assim… ― gesticulou com um dos braços.

― Entendi… ― sorriu ao plantar um beijo na pele da área das costelas. ― Você quer sentar numa cadeira de praia, baixar os óculos escuros enquanto me vê sair da água.

― Isso… a armação aqui na boca… cantando _I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner_ ― cantarolou, se sacudindo num ritmo de dança, e Chan riu ainda mais. ― E aí eu vou dizer: _vem aqui meu chocolate branco, não quero que você derreta_ …

Depois dessa, Jisung o acompanhou na risada, idealizando a cena na mente e apreciando o fato de como conseguia fazer Chan rir com suas invenções fantasiosas. Ele amava fazê-lo rir, ver que ele fazia isso com o corpo inteiro. Era tão bonitinha a forma como seus olhos sumiam em duas linhas e uma covinha aparecia em sua bochecha. Era impossível não achá-lo a criatura mais adorável do mundo quando ele tinha aquela risada.

O riso foi cortado no meio por uma respiração engasgada, Jisung de boca aberta enquanto sentia dois dedos sendo introduzidos dentro dele muito facilmente por causa da lubrificação. Ele arqueou as costas e resmungou ao ser pego desprevenido, suas mãos de volta ao cabelo de Chan ao senti-lo sugar seu mamilo.

― I-Isso é um sim? ― Jisung quis saber, arfando ao sentir os dedos entrando e saindo, excitando-o de forma muito lenta. Sua pele estava ficando toda arrepiada só com aqueles estímulos e isso o fez notar o quanto ele estava mais sensível do que o habitual. 

Talvez fosse a alegria de mais cedo, devido às coisas boas que vinham acontecendo e o enchiam de energia. Talvez fosse também o fato de que ele simplesmente amava quando via Chan num dia bom, sorridente, porque a felicidade dele também era a sua felicidade. E aliando tudo isso ao fato de que eles faziam o sexo virar uma brincadeira entre eles, isso deixou Jisung muito confortável, relaxado, livre de qualquer pensamento e muito suscetível aos toques que recebia. A receita perfeita para fazê-lo entrar em combustão.

Com todas essas sensações e prazeres se mexendo dentro dele, Jisung se sentiu todo mole e entontecido, a emoção vindo à tona e se desabrochando em lágrimas quando ele foi virado de bruços e Chan o penetrou por trás, a boca dele em seu pescoço suado. Precisou segurar a mão dele enquanto soluçava contra o colchão, os espasmos do seu corpo fazendo a combinação perfeita com as investidas que sofria.

O prazer o arrebatou novamente e desta vez foi como o impacto de uma onda furiosa quebrando numa rocha. Ele sucumbiu em um grito que foi abafado pelas cobertas e Chan sequer precisou tocá-lo para isso. 

Jisung sentiu calor às suas costas e fungou quando um braço o rodeou forte, soltando pequenos gemidos enquanto se recuperava da imensidão de emoções que o carregava como uma correnteza. Chan percebeu seu choro ao se aproximar muito do seu rosto e sentiu a mão dele sobre sua bochecha.

― Tudo bem, Ji? ― questionou apreensivo, recolhendo lágrimas e suor nas pontas de seus dígitos. 

Jisung fez que sim com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio enquanto suspirava, as faces quentes e a garganta apertada. Ele foi movido com muito cuidado e logo ficou espremido contra o sólido peito do namorado, encontrando repouso nele e um lugar seguro para se deixar acalmar.

Chan o acalentou e o fez permanecer junto ao corpo até que o choro tivesse cessado e fosse substituído pelo cansaço. Vê-lo assim tão encolhido contra si o fazia se lembrar da vida em que eles compartilharam uma cama de solteiro para dormir. Ainda conseguia lembrar se fechasse os olhos a forma como Jisung ficava ao se embolar nele mesmo, às vezes à sua fronte e às vezes às suas costas, como um gatinho. 

Ele era uma graça naquela vida. Tinha o cabelo ondulado e uma franja caindo sobre a testa, além de muitas pintinhas adornando várias partes de sua pele amorenada. Tinha talento para se meter em encrenca, mas também tinha um charme que o fazia escapar de qualquer bronca. Ele sofreu sob o jugo de uma família rígida até ser expulso dela por motivos desonestos. Desde então, ficou sozinho no mundo e sofria por não conseguir fazer amigos.

Isso até Chan encontrá-lo.

_Você me encontrou, não foi? Você já sabia que eu estaria aqui._

As palavras que Jisung disse a ele quando o viu escondido na sombra de um cipreste o fizeram sorrir. Sua resposta a elas marcou-os definitivamente por toda aquela vida.

_Eu sempre vou saber como te encontrar, Han Jisung._

↔

Oitava vida. Aquela era a sua oitava vida, Chan calculou ao agitar o gelo no copo que segurava enquanto se encostava à parede, observando de longe Jisung dançar na companhia de Hyunjin. Sete vidas vieram depois da primeira que os conectou; foram sete chances de reencontrar sua alma gêmea. Oito vidas ao lado de alguém que afetou profundamente sua alma e seu coração. 

No meio desses pensamentos, perguntou-se se desta vez veria Jisung _envelhecer_.

― Por que está aí sozinho e no escuro? ― Changbin surgiu à sua direita.

Eles estavam numa festa de véspera de Ano-Novo, algo que Chan apenas indulgiu por insistência de seu namorado que queria participar. Não tinha sido uma péssima ideia comparecer, no final das contas, pois eles tinham dançado, se divertido, além de terem se vestido de um jeito extravagante apenas porque a ocasião merecia. A comida e a bebida também estavam ótimas, mas numa altura da noite, Chan começou a dar atenção demais aos ponteiros do relógio, como se estivesse diante de uma ampulheta que determinava o fim. A areia caía e fazia a contagem regressiva, mas ele não tinha certeza alguma sobre quanto _tempo_ sobrava. 

Seria _esta_ vida uma em que ele não fosse ver Jisung ser tirado dele tão precocemente? Seria desta vez em que teria chance de vê-lo com algumas rugas no rosto? 

― Depressão de ano-novo, eu acho ― Chan disse eventualmente, voltando ao assunto com o amigo que tinha o mesmo foco que ele, mas não parecia tão melancólico. Pelo contrário, ele estava exultante e extremamente animado. 

― Você fica sentimental igual a um senhor de idade ― bufou e cruzou os braços. ― Você devia ficar era ansioso com o novo ano e não emburrado. 

― Acho que sim ― concordou. ― Eu só não consigo parar de pensar no que me aguarda. Isso me deixa… preocupado.

― Preocupado por quê? ― perguntou em tom incrédulo, não entendendo nem um pouco o amigo.

― Não sei o que me espera ― respondeu em voz baixa, seu olhar nunca deixando Jisung que ria e ria tão bonito que ele parecia uma explosão de um fogo de artifício. ― Não saber de nada me deixa aflito.

― Você é tão estranho às vezes ― resmungou. 

Chan apertou os lábios, compreensivo. Ele gostaria de poder explicar, mas ele não podia. Não conseguia. Changbin tinha toda a razão em ter aquele ponto de vista, mas como fazer com que ele entendesse sendo que ele era tão ignorante em relação a todas aquelas vidas? Quando ele era agraciado com o fato de que ele não tinha o mesmo senso de urgência gravitando em torno dele? 

― Deixe um homem velho descansar, sim? ― Chan decidiu brincar, tentando espantar aquela tristeza. 

Eles caminharam para a luz e os holofotes coloridos o tingiram de rosa, azul e amarelo enquanto eles percorriam o caminho até o bar e enchiam os copos novamente. Assim que o médico bebeu os primeiros goles, ele avistou Jisung vindo na sua direção, dançando os passos enquanto ele movia os lábios de acordo com a letra da música, com certeza encontrando algum significado nelas.

― _I saw the dimples first and then I heard the accent, they say home is where the heart is but that's not where mine lives_ ― ele dizia ao manter sua atenção exclusivamente em Chan que o observava hipnotizado.

Quando Jisung estava a um palmo de distância, ele deslizou os braços em torno dos ombros de Chan e cantou:

― _He likes my American smile, like a child when our eyes meet, darling, I fancy you_ ― e o beijou delicadamente, deixando sobre os lábios dele o gosto de refrigerante de coca-cola de cereja. ― Achei você ― sussurrou ao deslizar o nariz pela bochecha dele.

Chan o segurou pela cintura, o rodopiou uma vez antes de beijá-lo de novo com mais intensidade, saboreando mais daquele gosto estupidamente doce. 

― Agora entendi como você aguentou ficar acordado ― Chan puxou a lata de refrigerante da mão dele. ― A quantidade de açúcar que você ingeriu hoje vai ser um problema mais tarde.

― Hm, meu médico vai cuidar disso ― disse malicioso ao colar a boca sobre a orelha dele. 

― Espero um dia aprender a ter a paciência desse seu médico tão complacente ― retorquiu.

― Você ficou tão murcho de repente ― comentou ao espremer as bochechas de Chan contra as suas mãos, imitando o bico que a boca dele fazia. ― O que foi? Você quer ir para casa? Nós podemos ir. 

― E pular a melhor parte da noite? 

― A melhor parte da noite é estar com você, baby. 

O médico sorriu e apertou Jisung contra ele, escutando-o protestar. 

― A pessoa que escolheu as músicas de hoje é tão maravilhosa… ― Jisung disse ao se jogar para trás, Chan tendo que segurá-lo para que ele não caísse e levasse os dois ao chão.

Chan riu e quase o derrubou de propósito, arrancando a risada contagiante de seu namorado que ficava ainda mais deslumbrante sob aquelas luzes coloridas. Ele estava usando um par de fios azuis em tons diferentes que foram cruzados sobre sua testa, como um _headband_. Tinha vestido uma jaqueta _bomber_ com estampa de onça e pintado o cabelo com spray brilhante. Tinha glitter por toda sua pele suada e a maquiagem que ele mesmo tinha feito em casa estava ficando borrada, mas ele permanecia bonito e impressionante. 

― Eu queria fazer algo muito imprudente agora ― Jisung confessou ao se colar novamente ao seu corpo, os lábios dele dançando sobre os seus.

― Tipo o quê? ― perguntou ao acompanhá-lo nos movimentos que ele fazia de acordo com a música.

― Sair dessa festa sem dar tchau. E então ir para casa e passar a virada fazendo algo que só nós dois podemos fazer bem juntinhos.

― Ah é? ― riu com a insinuação. ― E o que é que só nós podemos fazer bem juntinhos?

― Assistir ao especial de final de ano, o que mais seria? ― disse num falso tom sério, afastando-o um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. ― Nós não podemos perder. 

― Aposto que não ― o beliscou de leve e o carregou pelo salão, dançando com ele até que eles estivessem misturados novamente à multidão. 

Eles dançaram mais duas músicas antes de se cansarem e fingirem que tinham algo de muito importante para fazer do lado de fora. Sorriram cúmplices ao saírem sutilmente pelas portas do salão. Foram atingidos de surpresa pelo frio congelante da madrugada e seguraram a mão um do outro ao correrem pelo estacionamento, fugindo de ficar sob aquela impiedosa temperatura o mais breve possível.

Foi uma longa corrida até eles acharem o carro de Chan que ficou mais distante do que imaginavam. Aquela festa estava acontecendo num lugar afastado da cidade e a propriedade tinha uma floresta ao redor dela, o que contribuiu ainda mais para a baixa temperatura devido à densa umidade. E o lugar improvisado onde os carros ficaram era simplesmente um trecho extenso de terra e grama que sequer tinha iluminação para ajudar os motoristas a se localizarem. Quando eles finalmente identificaram o Creta, eles desaceleraram e olharam para trás, vendo as luzes do salão se tornarem apenas pontos brilhantes na escuridão.

Chan destravou o veículo e soltou a mão de seu namorado, seguindo para o seu lado e resmungando o fato de que seus coturnos estavam com as solas sujas de lama. Ao entrar, ele teve de acender a luz do teto para enxergar alguma coisa ali dentro, e ao mexer distraído no console, escutou algumas batidas inesperadas na janela. Ele se moveu e deu de cara com Jisung de pé do lado de fora. Sem entender o que seu namorado estava aprontando, baixou o vidro e assistiu quando ele se inclinou de maneira provocativa e estratégica contra a porta. 

― E aí bonitão, gostaria de ter uma noite comigo por alguns trocados? ― disse de forma insinuante, gesticulando para o corpo e oferecendo uma piscadela. A provocação, contudo, se perdeu quando ele bateu os dentes, tremendo por causa do frio. 

Chan pigarreou para conter o riso, achando aquilo extremamente divertido. Ele olhou Jisung de cima a baixo, terminando nos olhos dele onde demorou mais, percebendo um filete de malícia naquele rosto quase angelical. 

― Que tal você se sentar no meu colo e eu te pagar bem mais por isso? ― respondeu no mesmo tom.

― Combinado.

Chan abriu a porta do carro e subiu o vidro da janela, ansioso para interromper a entrada daquele ar frio e úmido. Empurrou o banco do motorista para trás a fim de fazer caber duas pessoas naquele espaço que obviamente não era destinado ao que pretendiam fazer e acolheu Jisung em seu colo, mantendo as mãos seguras em torno dele, admirando-o enquanto o via morder o lábio vermelho. Deslizou o polegar pela mandíbula dele, traçando o desenho do queixo até recolher suor e _glitter_ na ponta do dedo, espalhando-o pela pele que tinha ficado gelada. 

― O seu namorado sabe que você se oferece assim pra desconhecidos? ― Chan perguntou levianamente, continuando a desenhar os contornos de Jisung, apreciando o som que a respiração dele fazia dentro daquele carro.

― Ele sabe, ele é o meu chefe ― riu de uma maneira gostosa, virando-se para ficar com as costas apoiadas no peito do médico.

― Hmmm… e onde ele está agora? ― perguntou ao pousar as mãos sobre as coxas e subir pela calça até os quadris e de lá até a cintura.

― Provavelmente dançando lá na festa… se importa se eu colocar uma música? ― disse ao se esticar para frente, buscando conectar o celular no _bluetooth_.

― Fica à vontade, meu doce... e qual é o nome do dono desse corpo tão lindo? ― continuou, observando quando Jisung soltou uma risada meio envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo de quem se divertia com o que estava acontecendo. Se o ângulo não fosse tão ruim, Chan poderia vê-lo corando. 

― Esta noite você pode me chamar do que quiser ― respondeu quando a música começou a tocar, o grave fazendo o veículo vibrar. 

― Que tal de _Meu_?

― Hmm… ― murmurou pensativo ao se ajeitar de volta no colo, girando o corpo um pouco para trás. ― Não sei se meu namorado vai gostar de me dividir.

― Ele não está aqui agora, está?

― Você tinha que ter medo dele… ele vai vir atrás de você se souber o que você está fazendo comigo.

― E o que eu estou fazendo com você?

Jisung se apoiou e se inclinou até estar a centímetros da boca de Chan.

― Fazendo coisas de menino mau ― sussurrou sobre os lábios dele antes de beijá-lo com a boca fechada, a mão fechando no colarinho da blusa.

Eles riram ao se desencontrarem tentando achar uma posição confortável, Chan perdendo um pouco a paciência no caminho e fazendo Jisung sentar de lado, removendo os tênis dele e pousando os pés dele sobre o console entre os bancos. Eles baixaram o banco um pouco e Jisung pairou sobre o corpo de seu namorado, beijando a boca dele ao mesmo tempo em que sentia mãos subirem por sua cintura e se encaixavam em sua bunda. 

― Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso.

― Foi _você_ que começou isso.

― Mas você é que me dá corda. 

― O que eu posso fazer? Meu propósito é satisfazer seus desejos ― Chan disse com a boca no pescoço dele. ― Devo confessar que ver você dançando hoje mexeu muito comigo.

― Ah, é? Você gostou? ― perguntou com interesse enquanto se livrava do casaco e ficava apenas com uma regata preta. ― Eu vi você me olhando.

― Não conseguia tirar os olhos de você ― admitiu num sussurro, alcançando a pele do abdômen de Jisung ao colocar a mão sob a regata dele. 

Jisung sorriu travesso e olhou em volta, pensativo. 

― O que você vai fazer? ― Chan perguntou receoso, observando seu namorado descer até seus pés, colocando os joelhos no carpete do carro.

― Será que eu caibo aqui? ― disse em tom divertido e aproveitou de mais espaço assim que Chan afastou o banco mais para trás.

― Jisung… ― proferiu gravemente ao ver seu namorado morder o lábio enquanto subia as mãos por suas coxas e parando no botão da calça. 

― Você não quer? ― perguntou sério, os olhos arregalados e algo no tom de voz dele era tão inocente quanto desafiador. Chan precisou rir. Rir pelo desaforo, pela situação que fazia um calor subir por seu pescoço de maneira agradável. ― Acho que isso é um sim… ― cantarolou ao continuar seus movimentos, descendo o zíper da calça.

― Aqui ― ele puxou um preservativo de dentro do console.

Jisung pegou-o e Chan o ajudou a descer as roupas o suficiente para que seu pênis ficasse exposto e completamente à mercê das mãos de seu namorado que estava bastante inspirado naquela noite. Ele colocou o preservativo e sentiu a uma mão infiltrar em seus cabelos de um jeito bom, suspirando ao sentir dedos massageando sua cabeça. Deixou suas mãos sobre as laterais das pernas do médico e depois de olhá-lo nos olhos e piscar lentamente, desceu a boca na glande, escutando quando Chan respirou fundo ao se recostar no banco.

― Você tem certeza de que está confortável? ― Chan perguntou bem baixinho ao ver Jisung se mexendo.

― Hm-hm ― ele murmurou e a vibração foi direto para o sexo de Chan que gemeu reflexivamente. O pequeno riso que veio em seguida também causou a mesma reação e Jisung sentiu quando os seus cabelos foram puxados carinhosamente. 

Uma garoa fina começou a cair e Chan sequer processou sua existência enquanto deixava a cabeça cair para trás, Jisung fazendo seu ótimo trabalho em subir e descer por seu comprimento. A iluminação ali era parca, mas era o bastante para que ele conseguisse discernir os contornos do rosto de seu namorado que ficava impressionante sob aquela luz amarela. Era ainda mais gostoso quando podia ouvir os pequenos sons que ele fazia ao respirar, ao gemer, ao mexer a boca e a língua. 

Quando as mãos de Jisung entraram em cena, Chan forçou involuntariamente os quadris para frente, observando seu namorado recuar inteiramente.

― Desculpa, desculpa ― pediu sincero ao ampará-lo.

― Tudo bem ― ele sussurrou ao voltar a beijar a extensão rígida, usando as mãos para firmar na base do pênis. A retornar, ele engoliu a cabeça mais uma vez e se moveu para cima e para baixo dentro de um ritmo fácil de seguir. 

Chan manteve a mão sobre o cabelo de Jisung e mais acompanhou do que o conduziu, apoiando-se no banco conforme se deixava ser dominado por aquela boca que sabia muito bem o que fazia. Ele gemeu incoerente e tensionou as pernas, segurando o braço de Jisung ao ter seu pênis todo na boca dele e sentindo perfeitamente quando a garganta o engoliu. Bateu a cabeça o contra o vidro da janela e praguejou pela dor e pelo prazer, mais sentindo do que vendo quando Jisung fez aquilo pela segunda vez. Desta vez, apertou-o pelo cabelo, ouvindo e sendo afetado absurdamente pelo gemido longo e arrastado que soou por todo o carro.

A música ainda soava, agradável e sensual, deixando aquele momento ainda mais erótico e delicioso. Provavelmente aquilo tinha sido parte de todo o plano do seu namorado esperto, que certamente tinha escolhido aquelas batidas graves para inspirarem aquela sua artimanha. Apesar do imenso frio do lado de fora, o interior do veículo ficava cada vez mais quente e Chan sentia sua pele suar, o calor colorindo suas faces de um vermelho bonito que infelizmente não podia ser visto sob aquela péssima iluminação.

― _Baby_ ― chamou-o rouco ao fechar os olhos. Ele sentiu Jisung murmurar, mas não o viu parar e isso o deixou impressionado. Seu namorado estava mesmo bastante empenhado em fazê-lo enlouquecer.

Chan arquejou e deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Jisung, se desfazendo em seu orgasmo e arfando ao ter a boca quente diminuindo o ritmo, mas não o cessando enquanto lentamente subia e descia por seu sexo. Tremeu quando a sensibilidade ficou demais e suavemente segurou o rosto de Jisung, fazendo-o abandonar o que fazia.

― Vem cá… ― pediu e deu um meio sorriso malicioso ao ouvir Jisung gemer manhoso, cedendo completamente aos seus cuidados. 

Jisung subiu de volta em seu colo e chocou as costas contra o peito de Chan, resmungando ao ter o próprio pênis negligenciado recebendo a atenção desta vez. O beijo entre eles foi uma bagunça de suspiros e línguas que no final se tornou apenas um encontro de bocas respirando uma sobre a outra, o foco sendo o prazer de Jisung que estava na mão de Chan que o masturbava freneticamente até fazê-lo gozar e se torcer todo devido aos espasmos. 

Assim que o fôlego normalizou, Jisung se virou e tomou a boca do médico na sua, selando o beijo que fez Chan sentir o sabor de morango do preservativo. Eles se ajeitaram no banco e Jisung alcançou uma toalha usada na mochila que estava no banco de trás, uma que Chan tinha o hábito de usar na academia. Limpou a mão do namorado e o ajudou a descartar o preservativo na sacola de lixo. 

Eles ficaram abraçados e finalmente repararam na chuva que tinha engrossado e batia insistente contra os vidros. A música tinha se tornado abafada, mas fazia tudo ficar ainda mais ideal e eles saborearam o clima perfeito para se namorarem. Quando o relógio marcou meia-noite, eles não saíram do carro e ficaram assistindo dali de dentro os fogos de artifício ocuparem o mesmo céu que as nuvens carregadas. 

― _Let me catch a vibe, let's just take our time, just relax your mind and take it easy_ ― Jisung cantou junto com a música, o casaco o cobrindo enquanto ele tinha Chan o rodeando por trás. ― Channie? Está aí?

― Sim ― respondeu com um sorriso, os olhos semicerrados. Ele estava se sentindo tão relaxado que era quase impossível manter-se acordado. ― O que foi?

― Você acha que… existem outras vidas?

― Como assim? Em outros planetas? Em outras dimensões?

― Você acha que nós já vivemos antes dessa vida? Tipo, em outros lugares, em outro tempo. 

Chan esfregou o pulso de Jisung com o polegar e enfiou o rosto no cabelo dele, sentindo o cheiro dele por um momento. 

― Acredito… ― murmurou cuidadosamente, desejando poder ver a expressão de seu namorado e saber exatamente como a mente dele funcionava. ― E você?

― Não sei. Às vezes tenho essa sensação de que já vivi algumas coisas, mas essa impressão é tão estranha. É como se eu acordasse de um sonho. Como se não tivesse sido real, mas ao mesmo tempo fosse tão vívido...

― O que você já sentiu que te fez pensar assim?

― Lembra-se daquele livro sobre o qual eu escrevi a respeito? Aquela história do pássaro?

― Lembro sim ― Chan ficou alerta, fazendo o possível para conter o quanto estava surpreso. Era a primeira vez em todas as vidas em que via Jisung levantar um assunto como esse. 

― No dia em que eu pedi o livro emprestado pro Changbin, eu meio que tive essa sensação meio maluca. Eu vi uma estátua de um pássaro de bronze na decoração da sala dele e aí eu… não sei, me veio umas coisas na cabeça. Umas imagens ― gesticulou pelo ar para dar ênfase. ― E aí eu comentei com o Changbin que estava tendo uma inspiração ― riu de si mesmo. ― Quando contei a ele a história mirabolante que eu tinha acabado de pensar, ele me disse que já existia algo assim escrito. Foi dessa forma que eu encontrei o livro. E quando eu o li, foi tão _familiar_. Eu não sei explicar. Foi como se eu tivesse escrito aquilo. Ou como se eu tivesse _visto_. O que é tão bizarro. Acabei não te contando porque achei que era uma coisa passageira, mas ultimamente isso está me deixando um pouco… pensativo. Acho que estou atraído pela ideia, sei lá ― concluiu. 

― E quais foram essas imagens que você viu? ― Chan perguntou cauteloso, aguardando qualquer coisa que fosse um sinal de que Jisung _se lembrava_. 

― Você vai me achar um bobo ― ele baixou a cabeça e Chan sabia que ele estava tímido, muito provavelmente ruborizando. 

― Você é o _meu_ bobo. Conte-me ― persuadiu-o com a boca próxima à orelha dele. 

― Ah, sei lá, acho que me imaginei sendo esse pássaro… como se eu estivesse vendo tudo pelos olhos dele. Como se eu soubesse perfeitamente como ele estivesse se sentindo ― sussurrou. ― E…

― E…? ― o pressionou ao perceber que ele tinha se interrompido.

Jisung riu baixinho e se mexeu inquieto.

― Foi como se… você também estivesse lá ― finalmente contou. ― Você era o general. 

― Hm… ― o abraçou mais forte. 

― Estou falando sério ― aborreceu-se.

― Eu acredito em você ― insistiu. ― Não estou brincando. 

― Tudo bem ― bufou.

― Ji? 

― O que?

― Eu acredito em você ― reiterou.

Jisung se moveu e eles trocaram um olhar significativo, um instante único na eternidade entre eles, a emoção costurando mais um nó que os deixava conectados. 

O primeiro instinto de Chan foi o de pedir desculpas. Dizer o “eu sinto muito” que tinha guardado dentro dele há muito tempo. Queria pedir desculpas por todos os erros que tinha cometido naquela vida em que era tão jovem e tão inconsequente. Ele ainda se arrependia amargamente do dia em que viu Jisung ter sua voz tirada como um anjo que tem suas asas arrancadas. A lembrança doía e queimava como se tivesse acontecido com ele e ele jamais se perdoaria por tamanha falha sua. 

― Você me perdoa, Jisung? ― pediu num fio de voz, seus dedos escorregando pela pele macia da bochecha dele. 

Jisung reagiu inesperadamente com um soluço engasgado, a emoção o pegando totalmente desprevenido enquanto ele próprio tentava entender o que acontecia com ele, as lágrimas vindo facilmente aos seus olhos como se elas tivessem vida própria. 

― Ah, o que está acontecendo comigo? ― ele balbuciou numa voz embargada, esfregando o rosto com as mãos como se isso pudesse ajudá-lo a se livrar daquele sentimento que o possuía sem deixá-lo opção. 

Chan mordeu o lábio e ofereceu conforto da maneira que conseguia, agradecendo que estava oculto pela sombra do corpo de Jisung para deixar-se chorar também. Abraçou-o e ficou em silêncio, ouvindo cada movimento que o outro fazia, na esperança de que aquilo pudesse remendar seu coração ferido. No entanto, depois que Jisung se recompôs, ele alegou estar cansado e eles não voltaram a falar do assunto, Chan o ajudando a ir para o banco do passageiro.

Parecia que aquela conversa não tinha acontecido. Chan pensou enquanto dirigia se tudo aquilo não tinha sido uma alucinação sua, uma invenção do seu estado semiconsciente. Ele já tinha desejado tanto que Jisung pudesse se lembrar das outras vidas que não seria a primeira vez que tivesse sonhado com a possibilidade. E estava pronto para aceitar o fato de que tinha delirado tudo aquilo mais uma vez quando, após chegarem em casa e ficarem sob as cobertas, ele escutou entre uma respiração e outra Jisung dizer:

― Eu te perdoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos as referências das coisas que eu coloco aqui?  
> [I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner](https://youtu.be/FVaVydg28Qk)  
> [vem aqui meu chocolate branco, não quero que você derreta](https://youtu.be/L4x2meuCEdE)  
> [I saw the dimples first and then I heard the accent](https://youtu.be/VsKoOH6DVys)  
> [Let me catch a vibe, let's just take our time, just relax your mind and take it easy](https://youtu.be/ZynFt3Y17uU)
> 
> chansung é a coisa mais fofa e linda e maravilhosa desse mundo uwu  
> e o vlog é do innie, mas eu fiquei tão soft por chansung neste momentinho totalmente domestic   
> <https://youtu.be/kkAwDV1jzGk?t=522> venham chorar comigo também, por favor ;;;;
> 
> é isso, pessoal, espero que tenham gostado ♥  
> nos vemos no último /hiding


	5. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim, o fim!
> 
> Façam boa leitura ~~

Chan ouviu batidas suaves na porta do escritório compartilhado onde ele ia parar após os atendimentos na clínica. Ele girou o corpo e viu Minho aparecer na fresta, uma expressão sorridente no rosto. 

― Achei que já tivesse ido embora ― o cardiologista acenou para que ele entrasse, minimizando os arquivos no computador enquanto desviava sua atenção ao colega. 

― Resolvi fazer uma parada aqui antes ― comentou ao ocupar uma das cadeiras em torno da mesa redonda. ― Você também não devia estar aqui. Vai ficar de plantão?

― Não. Estou só… olhando umas coisas ― indicou a tela. 

― Entendi ― Minho rolou os olhos, pois ele sabia que Chan tinha se distraído com o trabalho. _Com o trabalho_. Como se ele fosse um simples passatempo. O cardiologista riu. 

― A que devo a honra da visita? ― aproximou-se para se sentar à mesa assim como o outro tinha feito. 

― A Maldição das Nove Vidas ― disse simplesmente.

― O que disse?

― Nós devemos estar perto do fim dela, eu suponho. Você não deve saber porque é um humano ignorante, mas o que nós estamos vivendo aqui é resultado da flecha que acertou o coração de Jisung lá no começo.

Chan congelou no lugar e encarou Minho, perplexo que aquelas palavras tivessem saído da boca dele. 

― Você… _se lembra_?

― Sim. Eu _sou_ o Mago dos Mundos ― sorriu de uma forma arteira. Ele pareceu ler a expressão de Chan, pois continuou logo em seguida: ― E por que eu não disse nada antes? Era uma pequena cláusula da maldição manter o segredo. Nunca se perguntou por qual motivo você nunca conseguiu compartilhar nada com um de nós?

Chan logo pensou em Changbin e em como sempre evitou o assunto com o amigo. Por mais que tivesse vontade compartilhar sobre as demais existências que existiam entre eles, ele jamais chegou ao ponto em que decidia revelar ao amigo sobre as vidas anteriores. Havia sempre um receio, uma hesitação. Um medo de que pudesse arruinar tudo se revelasse algo a ele. Não imaginava que isso, na verdade, se tratava de uma _proibição_ causada por algo além de seu controle. 

― É difícil para um humano qualquer conseguir ver a verdade por trás de todas essas influências invisíveis ― Minho disse compreensivo. ― Você deve ter inventado várias desculpas para não comentar nada com ninguém. É um mecanismo da mente racional para conseguir lidar com a incoerência. 

― Mas por que isso está diferente _agora_? O que aconteceu?

― Jisung deve ter feito uma fissura no véu da maldição ao ter conhecimento de alguma coisa das outras vidas. Do contrário, nós jamais poderíamos falar um com o outro sobre esse assunto.

Chan então se recordou da madrugada do dia primeiro do ano, duas semanas atrás.

― _O pássaro do rei_. Ele se lembrou da vida em que foi servo.

― Essa vida foi dureza ― admitiu, observando quando Chan se recolheu involuntariamente. ― Deve ter feito uma grande marca nele. Afinal, você morreu antes do que ele.

― Como assim?

― “A morte deixa lembranças aos vivos” era um dos versos da maldição, se eu me lembro bem. Se você morresse antes de Jisung, ele seria capaz de se lembrar da vida anterior ao renascer. E a dor que ele deve ter sentido depois de vê-lo partir deve ter feito um talho profundo, difícil de curar. Foi por isso que ele passou a morrer antes de você nas demais existências. Foi uma escolha sua para não vê-lo sofrer.

― _Eu_ escolhi isso?

― Sim, _escolheu_. Não sei como te explicar isso ― Minho deixou os antebraços sobre a mesa. ― Sempre me incomodo pelo fato de que nunca serei capaz de me fazer compreender a quem não tem a mesma natureza que a minha. Mas vou tentar mesmo assim: maldições são cantigas cheias de versos que, quanto maiores, mais complexas. Quem as recita pode ou não ter vasto conhecimento sobre como as palavras serão usadas por quem foi atingido. 

“Existe um _espaço_ , uma espécie de _limbo_ , entre os mundos onde nos é permitido o descanso após a nossa morte e onde esperamos antes do nosso retorno à vida. Lá podemos fazer escolhas que determinarão o caminho que faremos para cumprir com certos propósitos. Temos a oportunidade de rever o que fizemos e recebemos a proposta de qual trecho percorrer para nos curar e continuar evoluindo. No entanto, quando tem uma maldição segurando a linha de nossa vida, nossas opções são limitadas e voltamos ao mundo sob algumas condições. 

“Neste _limbo_ , você deve ter visto em Jisung a dor que você causou a ele e quis minimizar isso de alguma forma. É por isso que ele morreu antes de você nas demais vezes. Para que _você_ carregasse a dor no lugar dele. Só que existe esse pequeno detalhe de que não sabemos dessas escolhas que fazemos antes de renascermos. Quando voltamos, ficamos perdidos com a falta desse conhecimento e podemos arranjar outros tipos de problema porque não achamos _justo_ o que acontece ou achamos que as coisas poderiam ser melhores se fossem de outra maneira. Imagino que você tenha se perguntando o motivo de ele sempre morrer e você precisar presenciar isso.

― Eu realmente sempre me perguntei o motivo disso. Eu fico preocupado e apreensivo, pois não faço ideia de quanto tempo Jisung ficará aqui. Fico tendo pesadelos com isso. Com certeza não cheguei a pensar que isso pudesse ser uma escolha minha. Mas sabendo disso agora me sinto aliviado. Eu não teria feito escolha diferente. 

― Quem melhor para nos conhecer do que nós mesmos ― Minho aquiesceu, pensativo. ― Você escolhe a mesma coisa cada vez que é chegada a hora do retorno. É interessante. 

― Os outros também se lembram? Ou é só você?

― Somente eu. Hyunjin é um Mago Buscador e não está nos desígnios dele carregar conhecimento para lá e para cá. Jeongin provavelmente é acometido por sonhos estranhos, mas deve se esquecer deles assim que acorda por causa das proibições da maldição. E os demais são tão humanos quanto você. Eles estão vivendo essas vidas como se fossem uma qualquer na existência deles ― disse ao dar de ombros.

― Às vezes me sinto mal por causa disso ― confessou. ― Eles estão amarrados a nós. Você também ficou preso nisso.

― Uma maldição é uma maldição ― disse indiferente. ― Não é nenhuma ruim, por sinal. Já vi outras bem piores. Nós estamos presos até isso acabar, mas eu não diria que estamos enfrentando um inferno por conta disso.

― Mas do que se trata essa maldição, afinal? Eu não fazia ideia de que era isso o que nos estava conectando. 

― Você deve se lembrar do ferimento que uma arma amaldiçoada causou a você.

Chan anuiu, achando impossível se esquecer do sofrimento terrível que o fez desejar a morte para se livrar daquela dor enlouquecedora.

― Armas amaldiçoadas não ferem apenas a carne. Elas ferem a alma. Por isso não foi tão simples quanto tratar de um machucado causado por uma faca quando o salvamos. Precisávamos desfazer as palavras que foram ditas assim como se desfaz os nós de uma costura. Algumas vezes é fácil quanto desamarrar cadarços; outras vezes é tão difícil quanto desmanchar uma tapeçaria inteira. E, no caso de Jisung, a flecha que o atingiu foi embebida com uma canção que tinha em seus versos a Maldição dos Nove Dias, uma maldição pouco convencional.

― Foi o nome que você disse antes ― observou.

― Sim. É uma canção que une pessoas por nove vidas. Acorrenta suas almas e as impede de seguir por outros caminhos. Foi criada há muito tempo para impedir a evolução de criaturas que queriam atingir à ascensão. Enfim, faz parte de uma longa história sobre a criação dos mundos ― suspirou ao coçar a cabeça. ― Mas resumindo, as armas amaldiçoadas foram escondidas justamente para evitar que fossem usadas para os propósitos mesquinhos humanos que desconhecem completamente os objetivos divinos. Elas não servem para serem usadas de maneira aleatória como foi o que aconteceu.

― Eu me lembro de você ter dito sobre elas serem artefatos muito valiosos.

― E são. Essas armas deviam ter sido devolvidas ao lugar de origem quando foram encontradas. Elas precisam ser usadas com justiça e sabedoria, mas é claro que alguém que tem sede de poder se sente ganancioso quando pode ter um vislumbre do poder divino. Eu teria devolvido as armas, mas mesmo eu com muita experiência ainda não consegui abrir portas para certas dimensões ― disse ao expor o braço onde tatuagens de pequenos símbolos foram surgindo e desaparecendo. ― Não é um caminho fácil até lá. Mas pretendo voltar e fazer esse trabalho assim que essa maldição terminar.

― Sinto muito por… enfim, ter acontecido essa maldição ― Chan batucou os dedos de leve. ― Deve ser difícil saber da existência dessas armas e não poder fazer nada a respeito.

― Tudo bem, não é sua culpa. E não foi um tempo perdido. Eu aproveitei o tempo para aprender algumas coisas ― sorriu confortador. ― Mas voltando ao que eu explicava... Jisung ia ficar agonizando com aquela flecha no coração dele até que alguém a removesse e completasse o ritual. E o pior de tudo é que atingiu um ponto vital, ou seja, ele morreria antes que pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Quando você removeu a flecha, você deu sequência à canção que conectou todas as almas envolvidas naquele dia. 

― Agora muita coisa faz sentido ― o cardiologista se impressionou. ― A força que eu senti sobre mim e todas as coisas que aconteceram depois…

― Quando Jisung morreu, ele levou com ele a maldição e eu era incapaz de desfazê-la sozinho. Me restou aceitar que estaríamos presos por algumas vidas. 

― Você disse que estamos perto do fim.

― É. Já estamos na última. Pela graça da Vida ― estendeu a palma para cima num sinal devoto.

― A última? ― estranhou. ― Mas... pelos meus cálculos, esta é oitava. Não teria mais uma?

Minho ofereceu uma risada de quem sabia mais do que ele.

― Você deve ter se esquecido de uma delas ― o ortopedista se recostou na cadeira. ― A que se seguiu depois da segunda. Foi por causa dela que você decidiu que Jisung morreria antes de você. 

Chan franziu o cenho e tentou vasculhar em sua mente, mas nada veio à consciência. Ele contou mentalmente e nos dedos, mas ainda havia apenas _oito_ vidas. Ele tinha mesmo esquecido _uma_? Como isso era possível?

― Foi outra vida bastante difícil ― Minho esclareceu. ― Estávamos no meio de uma guerra. Você batalhou no fronte. Voltou com sequelas fortes e uma pancada na cabeça que comprometeu sua memória. Jisung cuidou de você enquanto você se recuperava. Chegou a um ponto em que você se esquecia de coisas que tinham acontecido há pouco tempo.

O médico passou a mão no cabelo e forçou a se lembrar, mas absolutamente nada vinha ao seu auxílio. 

― Jisung morreu por causa da explosão de uma bomba durante um ataque surpresa do inimigo ― Minho acrescentou. Diante disso, a expressão de Chan mudou. 

― Eu me lembro disso ― gesticulou. ― O que sempre achei muito esquisito. Porque eu não tinha recordação de qual vida tinha acontecido isso. Eu tenho pesadelos com essa cena, mas eu achava que era só um medo meu. Então aconteceu de verdade?

― Aconteceu. E acho que você ficou sozinho por mais um tempo antes que o tivéssemos encontrado morto dentro de casa. Esses dias sem Jisung devem ter feito com que você perdesse o contato com a realidade.

― Caramba ― suspirou ao cruzar os braços, o olhar seguindo pelo escritório como se as cenas de sua lembranças estivessem sendo exibidas uma por uma. ― Eu não fazia ideia. 

― Jisung renasceu na terceira vida com todas as lembranças de quando ele foi o pássaro do rei. Ele deve ter procurado por você assim que voltou e no meio disso se tornou um dos enfermeiros que cuidavam dos feridos na guerra. Foi dessa maneira que ele conseguiu te achar. Se recorda disso?

― Nem um pouco ― admitiu. 

― Talvez fosse a condição imposta após sua escolha. Afinal, se você soubesse que Jisung estava fadado a morrer primeiro, você ficaria se perguntando o motivo. O que levaria a um monte de suspeitas. A memória de Jisung também deve ter sido suprimida de tal maneira que ele só ficou com pedaços da segunda vida em sua mente. 

Chan concordou. Ele se inclinou de volta na mesa e contemplou com alívio a quantidade de informações que ajudavam a fazê-lo entender aquela situação em que ele e Jisung se encontravam, como também as demais almas. Sempre se sentiu com um peso nas suas costas por não estar ciente de como as engrenagens daquela conexão funcionavam. Era bom estar à par de como aquilo acontecia e também do que faltava para que aquilo tivesse um fim. 

― Então esta é… a última vida? ― perguntou apreensivo após se dar conta do que aquilo podia significar. 

― Sim ― Minho confirmou como se estivesse pousando uma rocha pesada.

― O que vai acontecer depois disso?

― Quem sabe ― deu de ombros. E ao ver a expressão do cardiologista, Minho prosseguiu. ― Você quer entender se depois que isso se desvanecer, você e Jisung se encontrarão. Bom, eu não posso te garantir. Nossas almas serão livres depois de tudo isso. Elas, antes de mais nada, podem ter outros objetivos. Os deuses podem ter outras vontades para nós. E eu não sei se está entre elas que vocês continuem se encontrando. 

Chan apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça, a tristeza vindo devagar por sua pele.

― Desculpe ― o ortopedista pediu. ― Eu só não quero te dar falsas esperanças.

― Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Só queria saber se… 

― Eu sei ― disse ao perceber que ele perdia a fala. ― Por isso eu vim até aqui. Queria te informar tudo isso para que você fizesse a última vida valer a pena e não se arrependesse quando fosse tarde demais. Talvez… vocês não se encontrem nunca mais. É bom aproveitar enquanto há tempo. Seja ele quanto for. 

― Obrigado, Minho.

― Não há de que. 

O ortopedista se levantou e o apertou pelo ombro. 

― Eu vou poder dizer a ele sobre as vidas? ― Chan quis saber num lampejo de curiosidade. 

― É sua escolha agora. Jisung já facilitou as coisas desfazendo um nó da maldição. Qualquer outra coisa que for proibida não chegará à sua consciência e não poderá ser feita. A maldição, no nosso caso, não é tanto uma punição; está mais para uma _amarra_. 

Chan assistiu o colega sair e decidiu encerrar o expediente. Não havia qualquer condição de permanecer ali quando tinha aqueles novos pensamentos circulando em sua mente. Ao retornar para o apartamento, ele viu Jisung no sofá assistindo televisão.

― Eu pedi comida ― Jisung informou ao vê-lo. ― Como você está?

― Bem ― disse ao se aproximar e beijá-lo brevemente. ― Vou tomar um banho.

O médico ficou um largo período sob o jato de água quente, a perspectiva da última vida sondando-o como um ladrão à espera de um vacilo seu. Se antes ele já se preocupava com o fato de que teria Jisung tirado dele, agora ele sentia a aflição dobrar por conta do fato de que ele não receberia uma nova oportunidade de revê-lo. E se ele nunca mais reencontrasse Jisung? E se suas almas não estivessem mais destinadas a compartilharem o mesmo caminho? E se aquela maldição fosse a única coisa os conectando?

Era terrível pensar que iria perdê-lo definitivamente. Ele sentia como se alguma parte de seu corpo estivesse prestes a ser amputada sem qualquer aviso prévio. E ele não sentia que teria tempo bastante para fazer a última vida valer a pena. Ele queria viver tanta coisa ao lado de Jisung e a ideia de que talvez estivesse planejando construir um castelo sobre areia seca o matava por dentro. 

Ao sair do banho, ele se vestiu e colocou um moletom preto largo e bastante confortável por cima da camiseta. De repente, sentiu como se aquela cor representasse um pouco do seu estado de espírito. Seguiu o cheiro de comida ao entrar no corredor e exibiu um sorriso ao ver Jisung arrumando a mesa. 

― Que demora ― ele resmungou. ― Quase desmaiei de fome. O que você estava fazendo?

Chan se aproximou dele para beijá-lo na bochecha.

― Segredo. 

Eles se sentaram à mesa e a conversa durante o jantar foi praticamente sustentada pelo escritor que estava visivelmente de bom humor. 

― Está tudo bem? ― Jisung perguntou assim que eles foram lavar a louça. ― Você está quieto. Aconteceu alguma coisa no hospital?

― Estou bem. Acho que é só um dia mais ou menos ― o tranquilizou.

― Você quer assistir alguma coisa comigo?

Chan fez que sim e eles foram para a sala, Chan deitando a cabeça no colo de seu namorado que o acolheu e reclamou do cabelo molhado dele. 

― Você quer conversar comigo? ― Jisung perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre eles. 

― Só quero ficar com você ― murmurou ao abraçá-lo pela cintura.

Chan afundou o rosto na camiseta de Jisung, que o segurou e o embalou, cantarolando uma canção ao lhe fazer carinho.

↔

Chan contou a Jisung sobre a história da Maldição das Nove Vidas assim que conseguiu reunir a coragem. Era sua pretensão em algum momento conversar com ele a respeito, aproveitar a deixa que a falha concedeu, mas não é como se fosse muito fácil encontrar a chance perfeita para que isso acontecesse. Não era simples levantar um diálogo sobre algo que ultrapassava a compreensão e Chan queria saber como fazer com que a história não soasse absurda. Contudo, ele se surpreendeu com o fato de que Jisung estava bastante receptivo às suas palavras. 

― Bom, eu contei a você sobre as sensações que tive e as imagens que às vezes eu vejo ― Jisung disse assim que terminou de ouvir Chan. ― E mesmo que seja surreal e mesmo que eu não me lembre nem um pouco dessas outras vidas, eu… me sinto movido por isso. Sinto que isso pode ser real. E… também tem o fato de que eu andei pesquisando sobre o autor do livro do _Pássaro do Rei_ e encontrei uma fotografia ― ele puxou o celular e mostrou a Chan uma foto muito antiga de um grupo de soldados e pessoas uniformizadas, duas figuras se parecendo muito com ele e com Jisung. ― É uma grande coincidência e eu não sei como reagir a respeito disso, mas…

― Existe uma chance de que tenha sido _você_ o autor do livro ― Chan completou por ele, compreendendo o raciocínio.

Após isto, o cardiologista questionou a Minho sobre a relação dos mundos em que as vidas aconteciam e se aquela possibilidade que Jisung mencionou podia ser real.

― Sim, é totalmente possível. Existem várias dimensões, mas podemos voltar para a mesma e viver sob um tempo diferente. Eu consigo ter controle sobre quais mundos quero entrar, mas sob esta maldição, nós estamos indo aleatoriamente de um lado para o outro. Não seria incomum se tivéssemos voltado à alguma realidade. 

― Você tem como dizer se esta dimensão é a mesma da terceira vida?

― Hm, deixe-me ver ― ele arregaçou a manga e desenhou um símbolo sobre o braço. ― Eu não estou com a capacidade total dos meus poderes, mas posso tentar fazer uma pequena pesquisa. Nada aqui é mágico, sabia? Esse é um mundo vazio de magia pura. O sobrenatural aqui não cresce e é expurgado. Um mundo totalmente humano ― explicou ao puxar uma folha de papel em branco além de uma caneta. ― As dimensões pulsam em vibrações diferentes e se alimentam de veios de energia que podem ou não suprimir forças invisíveis. 

Minho se concentrou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de rabiscar as primeiras letras que não faziam parte de qualquer alfabeto que Chan reconhecesse. 

― É verdade que esse mundo me lembra muito aquele da guerra ― comentou ao deslizar a ponta da caneta distraidamente, como se não fosse ele que estivesse fazendo aquilo e a mão tivesse vida própria. ― E agora que você comentou, provavelmente estamos de volta nele.

Chan aguardou ansioso até que Minho terminasse de escrever, os símbolos estranhos criando contraste sobre a superfície branca. 

― Estes são os endereços ― ele explicou ao virar a folha. Chan olhou para tudo sem entender absolutamente nada. Minho riu. ― Bom, aqui e aqui estão iguais, percebe? Quer dizer que estamos no “mesmo endereço”. Então sim. Nós estamos na mesma dimensão que a terceira vida. E Jisung pode ter escrito o livro que agora ele tem acesso. Eu não me surpreenderia. 

Chan reportou a confirmação a Jisung que ficou mais do que entusiasmado, impressionando-se com a possibilidade e com o fato de que tantas coisas misteriosas estavam tecendo sua vida que antes lhe parecia tão sem graça. Em vez de ficar assustado, ele compartilhou da felicidade de saber que ele e Chan estavam ligados. 

― Talvez eu possa escrever sobre tudo isso para o meu futuro eu. Já imaginou que incrível? ― Jisung disse empolgado.

Ah, sim. Chan não tinha mencionado o fato de que aquela era _a última vida_. Por algum motivo, ocultou o pedaço de informação, com medo do peso que ela faria no relacionamento deles. Ele esperava revelar isso a seu namorado em outro dia, quando estivesse se sentindo emocionalmente preparado, porém não é como se ele estivesse sendo muito sutil na sua tentativa de esconder o quanto estava tenso e apreensivo. Jisung captava seu nervosismo, seu olhar perdido, e estava sendo bastante atencioso ao não apontar isso cada vez que reparava. 

A revelação veio a acontecer no Dia dos Namorados, uma data bastante propícia por assim dizer. Chan planejou um dia de passeio com Jisung. Assim como o primeiro encontro deles, eles queriam fazer várias coisas juntos para aproveitar a data comemorativa, e decidiram ir após o almoço, no início da tarde, quando o clima ficou mais quente e agradável para saírem. 

A primeira parada foi no parque de diversões e eles gastaram algumas horas indo em alguns brinquedos, além de se arriscarem em barracas para ganhar alguma pelúcia. Nenhum deles teve muita sorte, mas as risadas e provocações foram presentes suficientes. Depois, eles passearam por um bosque e observaram peixes no lago, além de cisnes e marrecos. Durante a trilha ladeada de árvores, Chan brincou ao apontar para um esquilo, chamando-o de _Jisung_. 

― Jisung, tsc, tsc, tsc, vem aqui ― Chan implicou ao se agachar e chamar pelo bichinho que estava na árvore.

― E aqui, senhoras e senhores, observamos um peculiar comportamento de um homem que vive na floresta ― Jisung imitou um narrador. ― Ele está há tanto tempo isolado da sociedade que os animais são praticamente a sua companhia. Podemos ver nesse exato momento quando ele tenta manter contato com um esquilo, e se esperarmos mais um pouco, poderemos ver um ritual de acasalamento...

Chan se levantou e correu atrás de Jisung que disparou pela trilha, alcançando-o no final do trajeto, perto de uma ponte. Jisung riu e tentou escapar do aperto dele se contorcendo, a boina caindo de sua cabeça por conta de sua movimentação. Ele se agitou ao receber cócegas e implorou para que Chan desse trégua. Assim que se recompuseram, Chan alcançou o chapéu do namorado no chão e limpou-o da terra, entregando-o de volta a Jisung que estava com o rosto todo vermelho pelo esforço. 

― Ele ficou bravo, o homem da floresta ― Jisung debochou rindo, arrumando o acessório sobre o cabelo.

Ele seguiram para comprar alguma sobremesa gelada e encerraram a tarde passeando por um bonde na montanha, observando a vegetação e a cidade, além do céu que aos poucos adquiria o degradê do pôr-do-sol. Quando escureceu, eles se sentaram em um banco de pedra numa praça, observando as pessoas enquanto tinham as mãos enlaçadas. 

― Me conte sobre as outras vidas ― Jisung pediu numa voz baixa, coagindo o braço de Chan a ficar em torno de seus ombros. 

― O que você quer saber? ― murmurou sobre a têmpora dele.

― Qualquer coisa. Como nos conhecemos. Como eu era. O que aconteceu.

Chan fez uma pausa e observou as luzes antes de deixar que as lembranças viessem como uma chuva suave. 

― Bom, na _primeira_ vida, quando nos conhecemos… você era um Mago da Floresta. E eu era um príncipe.

― Jura? ― abriu um sorriso brilhante. 

― Você vai me deixar sem graça se continuar a ter essas reações ― o cutucou de leve. ― Mas é isso. Eu fui ferido por uma arma amaldiçoada e estava fugindo pela floresta fora dos domínios do reino para escapar dos meus agressores, mas a exaustão acabou me derrubando do cavalo. Foi quando você surgiu. Você, Hyunjin e Minho me salvaram da morte. E depois disso eu precisei ficar na sua cabana por um tempo até que eu conseguisse voltar. Você era incrível, foi difícil não me apaixonar por você. Você fazia a natureza ao seu redor seguir todas as suas ordens. E contava muitas histórias para mim. 

Jisung se virou e ergueu as pernas para colocá-las sobre a de Chan, apoiando o braço no espaldar do banco. Ele se inclinou e ficou mais atento, deixando o médico constrangido com a intensidade de seu interesse. 

― Ele era bastante parecido com o você de agora e por isso eu estava nervoso no começo quando estávamos nos conhecendo. Eu olhava para você aqui e te via na primeira vida. Não queria fazer nada errado para não te perder― admitiu. ― Na _segunda_ vida, bem… você se lembra o que aconteceu. Eu não sabia da maldição e o que eu queria era te ver de novo. Fiz de tudo para que isso acontecesse. Você tinha morrido nos meus braços e por culpa minha na vida anterior. 

“Eu queria falar com você, mas você era uma divindade. Você… estava no alto de um castelo, coberto de ouro e joias. Você era surpreendente e inalcançável. E eu tive que achar um jeito de… chegar perto. Foi assim que me tornei um general. Essa era a posição necessária para que eu entrasse em contato com o Rei. E entrando em contato com ele, eu poderia chegar aos seus aposentos. Assim que eu consegui te encontrar, eu não consegui te deixar. Eu queria que você se lembrasse de mim. Queria… que nós pudéssemos sair de lá. Infelizmente, cometi o erro de me apegar demais nesse meu desejo e você sofreu as consequências dos meus atos.”

― Você pode me contar coisas boas também ― Jisung sugeriu suavemente ao deslizar a ponta do dedo sobre a ruga que tinha se formado entre as sobrancelhas de Chan.

― Tem razão ― sorriu. ― Você se lembra de uma vez em que você pegou uma corrente e prendeu sobre o meu rosto?

― Para te dar sorte ― assentiu com um meio sorriso orgulhoso. ― Foi numa cerimônia. Para cada soldado, o rei deu um bracelete. Mas para você eu dei um acessório diferente. Pensei em brincos, mas mudei de ideia assim que eu te vi. 

― Eu acho que nada foi tão óbvio do seu interesse por mim quanto isso ― Chan riu tímido. 

― O que eu podia fazer? Você era o meu favorito. 

― Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com você após a minha morte até ler o livro ― Chan disse após uma pausa contemplativa.

― Foi Hyunjin que me contou ― Jisung baixou a voz e o olhar para as mãos. ― Ele estava me ajudando com os preparativos dos jogos reais quando ele me revelou que você tinha sido morto numa emboscada. Depois disso, eu sinceramente não vi nenhuma motivação em continuar cantando. E isso foi minando as minhas forças. O rei chamou todos os curandeiros da região. O reino me encheu de oferendas. Mas teve um dia em que eu simplesmente me fui por causa da tristeza. 

― Deve ter sido difícil, eu sinto muito ― disse ao afastar uma mecha do cabelo. 

― Tudo bem, já passou ― sorriu. ― Qual a próxima vida de que você se lembra?

― Bom, depois da _terceira_ de qual eu não me recordo coisa alguma, nós nos encontramos numa _quarta_ vida que foi… bastante excitante ― riu misterioso. ― Digamos que eu era o presidente de classe e você era um adolescente bastante rebelde. Você criou um ranço por mim logo de cara. Você me olhava de cima a baixo como se eu fosse a coisa mais abominável da escola. Você tinha um milhão de piercings. Tinha péssimos comportamentos. Briguento. Mau humorado. E era completamente desagradável.

― Coisas _boas_ , Bang Chan, eu disse coisas _boas_ ― reiterou.

Chan riu.

― Você era tão bonito que eu sequer conseguia ficar bravo com você ― admitiu. ― Eu achei divertido entrar no seu jogo de inimizade para implicar com você. Seu ódio era muito… sem fundamento e eu sabia que eu tinha de fazer com que você percebesse isso. Eu queria que você pudesse entender que podia se abrir comigo. Confiar em mim. Todos estavam acostumados com seu jeito e o entendiam mal, mas eu não queria que você achasse que eu era mais uma das pessoas que machucaram você. Eu acabei entendendo que você tinha muitos problemas e que isso o afetava muito. Tentei de todos os jeitos convencê-lo a ir embora comigo, mas no final eu te perdi.

― Houve algum momento em que eu desisti de ser rude com você? 

― Quando você estava ocupado beijando a minha boca, por exemplo ― comentou num gesto indiferente e ele riu ao receber um tapa no ombro. ― O quê? Você era uma fera. Eu precisava te cansar primeiro antes de usar outros métodos. Depois de desistir de bancar o inocente bonzinho, eu meio que apelei para a tensão sexual. Tive de aprender a flertar um bocado para conseguir te deixar totalmente sem graça. Funcionou ― ergueu as mãos em defensiva. 

― Imagino o quanto ― rolou os olhos. ― Qual é a próxima?

― Hm… ― murmurou ao se aproximar dele para beijá-lo na boca delicadamente, prolongando o contato até arrancar um suspiro. ― Na _quinta_ você era incomparável. Destemido. Tinha pintinhas pelo corpo inteiro ― cochichou sobre a boca perto da sua. ― No rosto, nas costelas, na parte interna das coxas...

Jisung sentiu-se enrubescer e coçou a nuca que pinicava com as cócegas que um par de dedos fazia ao escorregarem por sua pele arrepiada. 

― Você era aventureiro, conseguia convencer as pessoas com um pouco de conversa. Nós chegamos a fazer a loucura de roubar uma pedra e virar notícia nacional. 

― Por que roubaríamos uma pedra? ― estranhou. ― Uma pedra preciosa?

― Longe disso. Uma pedra como uma rocha qualquer. Mas era a _Pedra do Destino_. Uma pedra que foi usada na coroação de monarcas durante muitos séculos. Ela tinha sido roubada por um rei que tomou o país em que vivíamos e colocou sob o trono dele como um espólio de guerra. Anos se passaram e ela permaneceu numa abadia, sem promessa de devolução. E você, genioso e com seu espírito patriota, teve a ideia de que devíamos pegar a pedra de volta, já que ela estava num lugar que não era de direito. 

― Ladrão que rouba ladrão, cem anos de perdão ― brincou. ― Mas como nós fizemos isso?

― Foi numa noite de Natal. Estávamos bêbados, é óbvio. Fazia um frio do cacete. Eu, você, o Hyunjin e o Changbin pegamos dois carros e simplesmente dirigimos até a abadia. Chegamos até a derrubar aquela porcaria no chão, rachando a pedra em duas. Changbin ficou uma fera na hora, mas o que podíamos fazer? A rocha era pesada feito uma bigorna. 

― Que desastre ― riu. ― E o que aconteceu?

― A polícia estava atrás de nós cedo de manhã. Tinham fechado as entradas dos países e não podíamos voltar com aquela pedra conosco ou seríamos presos em flagrante. Hyunjin conseguiu passar pela fronteira com a metade menor, mas nós três tivemos de esconder a maior e pensar num plano. No final, conseguimos levá-la depois que a poeira baixou. Emendamos as duas partes com a ajuda de um pedreiro e contamos às autoridades sobre o paradeiro dela. Conseguimos o perdão, já que não queriam incitar a conspiração entre os países e com isso conseguimos recuperar o orgulho nacional.

― Que incrível. Deve ter sido uma aventura e tanto ― sua expressão se iluminou.

― E foi mesmo ― disse ao acariciá-lo pelo cabelo. ― Você era uma verdadeira inspiração para muitas pessoas. 

― Como… eu morri? ― perguntou hesitante. 

― Pneumonia. Você adoeceu e não se recuperou. E então se foi durante uma noite.

― Qual a próxima? ― Jisung perguntou após uma pausa.

― A próxima… a próxima é… ― respirou fundo e deixou o olhar vagar. ― A próxima é insuperável, com certeza. A _sexta_ vida é uma que eu odeio. 

― Por quê? ― preocupou-se. 

― Eu demorei _muito_ para te encontrar. Eu entrei para a polícia bem jovem e me tornei investigador. Trabalhei por muitos anos numa unidade metropolitana e por causa de um desentendimento com um superior, eu acabei sendo transferido. Um caso de corrupção interno que não queriam que fosse divulgado ― exasperou. ― Fui parar numa cidadezinha pacata e com casos que eram bastante “inofensivos” em comparação com as coisas que eu precisava lidar na cidade grande. Mas foi uma mudança de cenário boa. Changbin era meu capitão ― riu. ― E foi divertido porque nós nos entendemos na hora. Ele tinha passado pela mesma coisa. Num dia ele me designou para ir até a cidade vizinha investigar um roubo de carros em série. Inclusive, o _meu_ foi roubado e desmanchado em poucas horas em que eu tinha colocado os pés naquele lugar.

― Que audácia ― riu. ― Você descobriu o responsável?

― Consegui depois de alguns dias. O problema de roubar em cidades pequenas é que dá para identificar os compradores das peças num raio curto de distância e isso me deu a vantagem que eu precisava. Eu enviei o criminoso para a prisão e precisei voltar para casa de ônibus. A verba não era grande coisa na unidade em que eu trabalhava e por isso não tinham como me enviar uma viatura ― sorriu ao se lembrar. ― Mas eu não estava reclamando. Afinal, foi nessa viagem que eu te vi. E então eu reparei que aquela vida ia ser estranha, afinal, eu era um homem de trinta anos e você, um mero adolescente de quinze. Nós sentamos lado a lado naquele ônibus. Você estava voltando da casa de sua avó. Iria começar a escola na segunda-feira. E tinha um cabelo azul. Você era uma coisa desse tamanho ― indicou com o dedo indicador e o polegar.

― Cala a boca ― protestou num riso. ― É por isso que você odiou essa vida? Por que eu tinha metade da sua idade?

― Não… foi porque essa viagem foi a primeira e última vez que eu te encontrei vivo nessa vida. 

― Oh, o que aconteceu? ― perguntou seriamente ao reparar que Chan não apreciava a brincadeira. 

― Um _serial killer_. Matava adolescentes de um jeito bastante frio e cruel, sem deixar rastros. Matou quatro. E você foi a terceira vítima dele.

― Vocês conseguiram capturá-lo?

― Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, sim ― assentiu ao apertar os lábios. ― Foi desgastante e acho que só o meu ódio conseguiu me deixar são para continuar naquele caso. Changbin precisou me conter várias vezes. Eu não conseguia acreditar que alguém fazia aquilo por puro prazer. E o assassino ainda debochou quando o pegamos, como se ele tivesse brincado o tempo todo. Isso me enfureceu.

― Mas que bom que você conseguiu ― o segurou, sentindo quando Chan se contraiu todo. O ajudou a relaxar ao deslizar seu polegar pela pele das costas da mão dele e também ao descansar a outra mão no rosto, na altura da mandíbula, suavizando os músculos tensos. ― E está tudo bem agora.

― Está sim ― concordou ao beijá-lo. ― Vamos dar uma volta? Eu termino de contar o resto enquanto andamos.

― Vamos.

― Na _sétima_ , você nasceu como o filho bastardo de um ricaço com uma jardineira ― Chan explicou, entrelaçando a mão com a de Jisung. ― Aquele era um mundo bastante diferente deste, pois tinha hábitos e paisagens estranhas. A sociedade se vestia de um jeito extravagante e havia muitos problemas sociais, como o da discriminação. Além do fato de que você tinha nascido de uma forma indesejada, o que já era motivo suficiente para você ser rejeitado, você nasceu com uma espécie de deficiência que o deixava com o corpo frágil. Por causa disso, você foi isolado em um cubículo numa pensão e de lá saía muito pouco porque não suportava climas extremos. O seu pai te fornecia dinheiro e com ele você pagava um criado para buscar o que você precisasse da rua. Adivinha só como eu consegui me aproximar de você ― sorriu de canto.

― Você era o meu criado?

― Eu não fui inicialmente, mas me tornei quando o rapaz anterior se mostrou bastante desgostoso com o cargo ― riu. ― Ele dizia que odiava lidar com você, pois você era um rabugento. Perfeitamente compreensível, aliás. Como não ser infeliz sob aquelas condições? O seu consolo era uma máquina de escrever. 

― Eu escrevia?

― Sim. Mas não chegou a publicar nada no seu nome. Você se tornou um _ghostwriter_. Trabalhava anonimamente para um jornal e algumas pessoas o procuravam para que você escrevesse livros por elas. Isso também o entristecia, pois outros ganhavam a fama no seu lugar. Foi uma vida penosa para você, mas fiz o que pude para conseguir amenizar seu sofrimento. Você acabou morrendo por conta de uma troca de tiros que aconteceu entre gangues. Você estava na hora errada e no lugar errado. Eu estava voltando da mercearia quando te encontrei caído no corredor. Você ia… você deve… bom, eu nunca vou ter certeza. 

― O quê?

― Como você não saía de casa, você não fazia ideia de como era o jardim durante o inverno. Eu queria te animar, queria que você fosse ver uma espécie de flor bastante exótica que nascia somente naquela época do ano. Você não gostava de natureza, mas ficou interessado quando contei uma história sua da primeira vida. E acho que você deve ter me ouvido porque eu insistia que você saísse comigo para dar uma volta, mesmo que fosse por cinco segundos, mas então… aconteceu o que aconteceu.

― Ah, que terrível, Channie ― resmungou. ― Eu devo ter sido muito azarado. 

― Era difícil te alegrar. Eu vi você sorrir poucas vezes. Uma vez, você queria tomar um chá e não conseguia se aproximar do fogo porque sua pele estava muito sensível. Eu entrei e preparei, mas você não podia segurar a xícara por conta do calor. Eu percebi que seria muito humilhante se por acaso eu a segurasse para você então eu inventei um canudo para que você não tivesse contato com a louça e… juro para você, foi um sentimento inexplicável ver que você podia fazer alguma coisa sem se incomodar com a dor. Você chorou naquele dia.

Jisung sorriu e apertou a mão que segurava, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Chan. 

― A _oitava_ vida, a anterior a esta, também aconteceu em um mundo muito diferente. O mundo era dividido em países elementais e nós vivíamos no País do Gelo, bastante conhecido por cultivar uma planta que só nascia sob camadas de água congelada. Você nasceu numa família grande e era o mais velho de quatro filhos. Sua missão era suceder seu pai como _faroleiro_ , algo que sua família fazia há gerações. O Farol era como um ponto de embarque e desembarque para viajantes que vinham de outras nações para comprar e vender a _geada_ , como era o nome daquela planta. 

“Só que o Farol ficava bem no extremo do país, na ponta de um platô. De um lado ficava um vasto oceano e do outro uma extensão absurda de terra congelada. Ninguém morava naquela região porque nada nascia naquele solo e tinha o detalhe de que os viajantes vinham às vezes pelo ar, em grandes criaturas aladas e precisavam pousá-las. Ninguém queria montar uma casa naquela área correndo esse risco de que ela podia ser destruída pela força bruta desses animais.

“E por conta disso, você vivia sozinho naquele Farol. Distante da sua família, cumprindo sua obrigação naquele frio e naquela escuridão. Eu te encontrei quando fui levar uma carga de geada para o País da Terra. Quando descobri que _você_ era o novo faroleiro, eu meio que dei um jeito de fazer muitas viagens e fazer estadias demoradas.”

― Que história incrível ― Jisung comentou ao retribuir o sorriso. ― Consigo imaginar esse cenário. Queria poder ter a lembrança dessa vida.

― Foi uma vida boa ― Chan acrescentou. ― Você viveu bem.

― E agora nós estamos aqui ― cantarolou ao abrir os braços. ― Vivendo a _nona_ vida. 

Chan sorriu apertado e observou o namorado sapatear pela calçada, saltitando pelas muretas. 

― O que acha que pode ser a nossa próxima vida? ― Jisung perguntou docemente ao continuar rodopiando à frente de Chan que observava cada passo seu. 

― Gostaria mesmo de saber ― respondeu melancólico.

― Por que está tão desanimado? ― parou e se aproximou dele, colocando as mãos uma em cada lado do rosto do médico. 

Chan respirou fundo e encarou seu namorado por um longo momento, sabendo que aquela era a hora certa de revelar a ele toda a verdade. 

― Porque talvez esta seja a nossa última vida juntos ― murmurou.

― O que quer dizer com isso? ― indagou ao deixar os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. 

― Quero dizer que a maldição acaba na vida nove. Que depois daqui nós… talvez… nunca mais iremos nos encontrar. 

Jisung ficou imóvel e uma ruga sutil nasceu entre suas sobrancelhas, os lábios encolhendo.

― Estaremos livres ― Chan completou com um sorriso nem um pouco condizente com seu estado de espírito, seus ombros se erguendo conforme ele tentava olhar para aquilo com otimismo.

― Esta é a nossa última vida juntos? ― Jisung perguntou cautelosamente.

― Talvez. Não sei o que acontecerá a partir dela. 

― É por isso que você está tão pra baixo ultimamente?

― Deu pra notar? ― continuou sorrindo, os lábios tremendo bem de leve.

Jisung fez que sim e não disse mais nada, capturando a mão de Chan de volta na sua.

― Vamos fazer valer a pena então ― o encorajou, o beijando brevemente.

Chan olhou para ele, um ar de cumplicidade pairando e o medo sendo muito pequeno comparado à vontade que eles tinham de ficarem juntos. E ele percebeu naquele momento que não havia nada com que se preocupar. Afinal de contas, se suas almas eram gêmeas e seus corações unidos, com ou sem maldição, eles iriam se encontrar novamente.

**↔**

Quase um ano depois, Jisung assinou um contrato de publicação e entregou o primeiro rascunho do seu livro à editora. A história praticamente estava pronta porque ela já tinha tomado forma há muito tempo nas mãos do escritor que a vinha idealizando através dos anos (e de vidas), mas Jisung ficou receptivo aos ajustes e sugestões que as pessoas envolvidas no processo o concederam, aperfeiçoando seu trabalho que ficava cada vez perto de se tornar uma obra-prima. 

Chan foi o primeiro a ler, obviamente, e a opinião dele foi fundamental para que Jisung se sentisse mais confiante. Após as primeiras edições, o escritor se sentia mais perto de realizar um sonho e ele mal via a hora de poder realizar o lançamento de algo pelo qual ele trabalhou há tanto tempo.

Em dezembro, o casal tirou férias do trabalho e finalmente concretizaram o que vinham planejando desde o ano anterior: uma viagem. Eles voaram para o litoral e se hospedaram em um _resort_ , assim como Jisung tinha pretendido. E lá eles tiveram a oportunidade de ficarem perto do mar e se esquecerem do resto do mundo.

Era a primeira viagem de férias que Jisung fazia. Era sua primeira experiência visitando um lugar turístico e especialmente com uma praia. Ele sempre teve vontade de passear para outros lugares que fossem além da cidade de onde nunca saiu, mas nunca havia se planejado o suficiente. Ele imaginava que não teria tanta graça ir sozinho e mudava de planos no último momento com medo de parecer um tolo. E agora ali ele estava, observando a vista através da janela da varanda do segundo andar de um _resort_ , sorrindo misterioso sobre a borda do copo de vidro quadrado e pesado que segurava com uma das mãos.

― Acho que você está fazendo isso errado ― ele ouviu a voz de Chan e olhou por cima do ombro a tempo de vê-lo atravessando o quarto para se sentar no pequeno sofá de dois lugares. Ele estava usando um roupão de cor escura e tinha uma toalha de rosto sobre o pescoço que utilizava para secar o cabelo.

― O que eu estou fazendo errado? ― perguntou sem desgrudar o corpo da parede em que tinha se apoiado. Ele também tinha recém saído do banho, mas já vestia roupas e tinha colocado uma camisa social que ficava grande demais em seu corpo estreito, a barra se estendendo até o começo de suas coxas. Era um visual bonito, pois a camisa era de cetim, cor cinza, e mesmo sendo larga caía bem em Jisung.

― Vinho com gelo e no copo de uísque?

Jisung riu e chacoalhou o referido copo.

― A taça é muito delicada pro meu gosto. E eu não sei beber isso ― resmungou ao olhar pro conteúdo.

― Podíamos pedir outra coisa ― sugeriu tranquilamente com aquele jeito que só Chan tinha de fazer todos os problemas serem muito fáceis de resolver. 

Jisung riu baixinho, um riso meio travesso, meio envergonhado. O cabelo dele estava escovado de forma que a testa ficasse exposta, mas provavelmente ele não passou um fixador nos fios, pois agora eles caíam suavemente de volta em seu rosto. Eles tinham planejado jantar num restaurante perto da orla e por isso o escritor tinha se arrumado, mas parecia que ele tinha desistido no meio da tarefa a julgar pelo desleixo. Até as mangas de sua camisa não estavam abotoadas.

― Mas aí qual seria a graça? ― disse ao bebericar e apontar com o dedo para a garrafa sobre a mesa. 

Jisung retornou o olhar para as ondas quebrando na praia e depois para as luzes em volta da piscina lá embaixo. Pelo reflexo no vidro, ele conseguiu ver que seu namorado ainda o examinava de seu lugar no sofá. Não dava para discernir muito pela imagem refletida, mas Jisung com certeza sentia o olhar dele queimar por toda as suas costas. Isso o fez sorrir quase tímido, mas também bastante lisonjeado. 

Sem pensar muito, começou a cantarolar a música que tinha ouvido mais cedo no carro que os trouxe de volta para o hotel. Viajou a mão livre pelo pescoço nu e bebeu mais um pouco do vinho gelado, sentindo-o quente na garganta. Não era um dos melhores sabores que já tinha experimentado e provavelmente violou alguma regra de etiqueta ao ter adicionado os cubos de gelo à bebida, mas ele não se importava muito. Era divertido e era só disso do que ele precisava.

De súbito, ele fingiu em pensamento que Chan tinha se levantado e ido colocar uma roupa, mesmo sabendo que nada disso tinha acontecido. Entreteu a ideia de que estava sozinho, com aquela música imaginária tocando e mexeu o corpo suavemente. E era engraçado como ele sabia o efeito que exercia mesmo fingindo que não.

Conseguiu imergir tanto em seu próprio mundo que se esqueceu do jantar, do quarto, da viagem. Seu pensamento voou para longe e, quando a condensação em torno do copo pingou de seus dedos para o pé descalço, ele fez um movimento para o lado, a mão do pescoço percorrendo o seu cabelo enquanto ele girava o corpo, distraído.

― Oh, você ainda está aí? ― se surpreendeu ao encontrar Chan na mesma posição. ― Achei que já tivesse ido se trocar. Você desistiu do jantar?

― _Você_ desistiu do jantar? ― rebateu, o olhar afiado, intenso.

Jisung sorriu diante dele. Os dedos entre o cabelo escorregaram para a nuca e ele esticou o pescoço, caindo a cabeça para o lado. 

― Eu não desisti de nada ― disse com a boca atrás do copo, um brilho diferente em seus olhos escuros.

Chan ficou em silêncio ao percorrer os olhos desde os pés até a mão de Jisung que se escondia na nuca dele. Subiu mais e encontrou o olhar de Jisung, um olhar retido, expectante. Ele daria tudo para saber o que acontecia no pensamento dele naquele exato momento. Havia várias perguntas que queria fazer, mas não ousou verbalizá-las com o pretexto de entender o que Jisung faria primeiro. Só de vê-lo se mexer tão de propósito é que sabia que ele queria alguma coisa.

Jisung foi até a mesa e deixou seu copo. Andou até Chan bem devagar e parou à frente dele com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, encarando seu namorado com muita intenção. O viu relaxar no encosto do sofá de um forma muito cuidadosa e por breves segundos avaliou o roupão dele até subir de volta no peito dele que estava descoberto de um jeito sensual e quase intencional. 

Ele parecia contemplar suas opções ao arquear levemente a sobrancelha, a expressão quase séria ao tentar manter-se firme naquela pose. Chan igualmente segurava o riso, os lábios vermelhos bonitos comprimidos. Ele queria entender, de verdade, onde aquilo ia terminar. E sua paciência era inesgotável. Talvez fosse um dos jogos de Jisung. E se fosse um, Chan iria jogá-lo, pois ele tinha sede de todos os truques que seu namorado tinha na manga. 

Quando Jisung realocou o peso das pernas e se centrou, o médico ficou ciente da abordagem e mudou de tática, trocando sua passividade para algo um pouco mais ofensivo para testar suas suspeitas. Com bastante determinação, ele parou de rir e fechou o rosto, erguendo minimamente o queixo. Sem se mover, ele devolveu o olhar de Jisung e percebeu quando ele ficou igualmente sério. Um, dois, três, quatro, _cinco_ segundos bastaram para que Chan visse o primeiro deslize: seu namorado piscou algumas vezes consecutivas, mas não era _somente_ isso. O rosto dele estava ficando mais vermelho e a respiração, rasa. 

Era fofo e só não era inteiramente adorável porque a hesitação dele significava uma coisa muito diferente daquela que tinha intenção de parecer boba ou infantil. Ela significava que Jisung estava mexido, se contorcendo com um desejo que ameaçava tomar conta dele. Ela era imagem da oscilação entre a razão e a emoção e Chan ficou atordoado ao perceber a excitação que crescia entre eles gradualmente, fazendo-os abandonar os planos iniciais daquela noite. 

Ele queria Jisung. E somente isso fazia sentir-se todo quente, ardendo pela vontade que ainda não o tinha feito alcançar o corpo que tremia à sua frente, vulnerável e exposto mesmo sob as camadas de roupa. Só o fio de sua o teimosia o mantinha preso, do contrário, já teria feito alguma coisa a respeito. 

Jisung, por outro lado, queria perguntar a Chan como ele fazia aquilo. Como só o olhar dele bastava para fazê-lo sentir as pernas enfraquecerem, sua determinação vacilar, seu anseio subir. Sua pulsação dobrava e ele se continha para não ceder à vontade que tinha de se encolher. Era difícil. Ele sempre se sentiu subjugado pela intensidade de Chan. Como se ela o enlaçasse e o fizesse de refém, e embora não fosse uma sensação nem de longe ruim, ele queria entender como seu corpo era capaz de ser tão traidor quando mais precisava que ele obedecesse.

Dizem que olhar nos olhos de alguém por algum tempo cria conexão, empatia e outros sentimentos. Os olhos, considerados “janelas da alma”, revelam e permitem o acesso de uma forma imperceptível um contato com algo além da superfície, difícil de nomear. Jisung sempre se sentiu se encontrando nos olhos de Chan, por mais que entendesse pouco o que isso significava. Ele _sentia_ mais do que compreendia e agora que tinha a informação de quantas pessoas já tinha sido no passado, ele se perguntava se ele já se sentiu assim sob aquele foco intenso antes. Se aquela percepção de _se encontrar_ , na realidade, era como estar se sentindo como todos aqueles _eus_ que ele já foi um dia.

Jisung foi o primeiro a se mover sutilmente, quebrando aquela tensão, no entanto, foi Chan a se colocar de pé, alcançando o rosto do namorado com a mão e gentilmente o conduzindo na sua direção para um único beijo poderoso e breve, o som do choque entre bocas ressoando pelo quarto imerso em silêncio. Jisung tinha fechado os olhos, mas os reabriu assim que sentiu a boca de Chan se afastar, admirando bem de perto o rosto dele enquanto tentava conciliar o que faziam sem qualquer planejamento. Desta vez, foi a sua vez de reconectar os lábios e fez isso com mais força, tirando os braços da inércia e fechando as mãos no tecido que escondia o corpo do médico. 

― Você vai molhar a camisa ― Chan observou num meio sorriso enquanto o segurava meio afastado para que eles não se encostassem demais. 

― Então vem tirá-la ― o ameaçou num sussurro.

Chan sorriu, saboreando aquela provocação como se fosse um doce colocado direto na sua boca. Ele beijou Jisung com muita calma, seus dedos indo de encontro com os botões da camisa. Os desfez um por um, sendo guiado de um jeito atrapalhado para frente, percebendo quando o outro se chocou contra a beirada da mesa. Por um instante, pensou que talvez fosse a pretensão do outro subir nela, mas Jisung parecia contente com aquele apoio ao se inclinar para trás.

O tecido de cetim escorregou pelos ombros de Jisung e Chan tomou a liberdade de beijá-los delicadamente, roçando seu hálito quente pela pele nua até vê-la se arrepiar e sorrir quando seu namorado se encolhia. A camisa foi parar seguramente no espaldar de uma cadeira e Chan migrou suas mãos para a calça remanescente, observando a expressão de Jisung antes de prosseguir.

― Você desistiu do jantar? ― Chan repetiu a pergunta ao baixar os olhos para as próprias mãos, desconectando o botão de sua casa. ― Eu só estou perguntando porque eu quero saber… quanto tempo eu tenho. Se eu posso ir… ― ele baixou o zíper com bastante cuidado, erguendo os olhos a tempo de ver Jisung entreabrir os lábios. ― Muito longe.

― Eu quero as duas coisas, eu preciso escolher mesmo? ― falou com uma voz manhosa.

― Então está decidido ― concedeu ao beijá-lo e apertá-lo pelos quadris.

Chan respirou fundo ao sentir as mãos de Jisung indo para o laço de seu roupão. Assim que ele ficou aberto e seu corpo ficou exposto, Chan segurou Jisung com suavidade e o girou até que ele estivesse com as costas em seu peito. Atravessou o braço em torno do corpo magro e encaixou o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro de seu namorado. Sem sobreaviso, viajou a mão livre por baixo da roupa íntima de Jisung e sorriu ao confirmar sua suspeita. 

Jisung gemeu longamente e deixou-se cair para trás, a cabeça encontrando lugar no ombro de Chan. Ele fechou os olhos e fincou as unhas no braço que o impedia de se mexer demais. Suspirou ao receber lábios em seu pescoço e continuou a arquejar ao ter dedos entrando e saindo de seu corpo.

― Por que eu não estou surpreso? ― o médico soprou sobre a pele quente, sorrindo ao receber mais reações de um Jisung que tinha artimanhas demais para o próprio bem. ― Você demorou no banho… você não estava pronto quando eu voltei… e de repente você começou a ficar tenso e rir de alguma coisa. Do seu pequeno _segredo_.

― Você me conhece ― sussurrou e riu antes de se jogar para frente, o abdômen contraindo ao sentir a invasão de mais um dedo. Se não fosse pelo braço o amparado, certamente teria esmagado o rosto contra a superfície da mesa.

Jisung espalmou as mãos sobre a madeira e ele examinou o copo em que estivera bebendo, distraindo-se com a pequena poça que tinha se formado em torno dele e recolhendo um pouco da água em seus dedos. Enquanto isso Chan baixava ainda mais as roupas que ainda estavam em seu corpo e ele mordeu o lábio, o sorriso travesso ao observar pelo reflexo das portas de vidro da varanda o que acontecia às suas costas. 

― Te conheço até demais ― o médico disse contemplativo, obrigando as pernas de Jisung a se afastarem mais. ― Mas estou um pouco chateado… eu queria ter sido convidado para este banho especial seu…

― Mas aí… qual seria a graça? ― tornou a repetir a expressão que tinha usado antes e se deixou cair mais, chocando os antebraços na mesa e colocando peso neles, a cabeça caindo e seu cabelo fazendo sombra em seu rosto. 

Chan tomou tempo bombeando o próprio pênis, a outra mão na cintura de Jisung. Ficou hipnotizado pela forma como a luz amarela do quarto incidia sobre a pele das costas arqueadas de seu namorado e praguejou a falta de um espelho. Ele adoraria vê-lo de outro ângulo. Se estivesse certo, haveria outro pacote com lubrificante em algum dos bolsos da calça caída e se agachou para conferir, beijando a coxa de Jisung no caminho e fazendo-o se sobressaltar com o contato inesperado. 

A intuição foi confirmada e Chan voltou para a posição inicial. Lubrificou seu pênis e usou o restante na entrada já amolecida. Fez um ensaio de seu futuro movimento, criando uma expectativa em Jisung que se tornava cada vez mais impaciente. Esfregou a cabeça de seu sexo entre as nádegas e escutou Jisung resmungar ao empinar-se, mas não deu a ele o que ele queria, prolongando sua provocação por mais tempo apenas porque se sentia bastante criterioso.

Quando finalmente se enterrou bem devagar no interior de Jisung, ele tomou seu fôlego e deslizou as mãos na base das costas à sua frente. Percebeu seu namorado relaxando cada vez mais e depois conduziu o corpo dele para que ele se erguesse. Trouxe o tronco dele para perto do seu e alcançou a mandíbula com a boca, recebendo os lábios dele nos seus logo em seguida. Eles se beijaram com bastante calma, saboreando o gosto daquele momento.

Chan deslizou a mão pelo peito de Jisung e a colocou no pescoço dele sem infringir força, encaixando seus dedos em torno de maneira a mantê-lo no lugar. Jisung ficou imóvel e colou as pontas dos dedos na mesa, arquejando sonoramente quando Chan se movimentou uma única vez atrás dele muito lentamente. 

― Tudo bem? ― o médico soprou ao pé de seu ouvido.

― Sim ― assentiu timidamente, os dedos dos pés torcendo.

― Você quer que eu te segure? ― sugeriu ainda numa voz suave.

― Um pouco, sim ― respondeu com os olhos fechados.

― Me avise quando estiver pronto ― Chan pediu e plantou um beijo no ombro dele.

Jisung consentiu e tomou o próprio tempo ao controlar a respiração que tinha se tornado curta. Encheu os pulmões e o esvaziou algumas vezes de maneira profunda e demorada, sentindo a pele pinicar em várias partes e um formigamento subir por suas pernas e braços. 

― Tudo bem ― ele avisou ao colocar os braços de volta na mesa.

Chan fez uma investida experimental ao segurar seu namorado pela dobra que o corpo dele fazia e ele próprio precisou respirar fundo e desfazer o cenho antes de continuar. Investiu mais vezes em um ritmo um pouco mais rápido e se deliciou com os sons que Jisung fazia. Mas havia algo o incomodando e ele se segurou por causa disso, observando quando Jisung se remexeu inquieto, a expressão de desgosto adornando uma das faces que ficou visível quando ele deitou o rosto na mesa. 

― Channie… ― ele gemeu de um jeito arrastado.

― Desculpa, baby, mas eu posso te levar pra cama? ― perguntou inseguro, rangendo os dentes ao conter o movimento do próprio corpo.

― _Por favor_ … ― ele implorou e se ergueu, as pernas bambeando assim que se sentiu vazio. 

― Aqui, aqui, desculpa ― pediu num sussurro apressado ao carregar Jisung pela distância de quatro passos. 

O deitou sobre o colchão com cuidado e o beijou ao se posicionar acima dele, massageando a pele suada ao se encaixar de volta entre as pernas.

― O que houve? ― Jisung quis saber ao esticar os braços acima da própria cabeça, os olhos semicerrados enquanto ele tentava retribuir todos os selares que recebia em seus lábios. Gemeu profundamente ao ser preenchido novamente e rolou os olhos para trás, a nova posição o deixando completamente envolvido por calor por todos os lados. 

― Eu queria ver isso ― Chan confessou num sorriso tímido ao pousar a mão sobre a face de seu namorado. 

Jisung sorriu embriagado e abraçou Chan pelos ombros, suas testas a poucos centímetros. 

― _Sentimental_ ― disse em tom de insulto, mas sem qualquer má intenção, apreciando até demais o fato de que Chan tinha esses momentos dele. 

Chan concordou ao beijá-lo, investindo contra o corpo de Jisung com mais rapidez e precisão, sentindo-se vitorioso ao arrancar dele os gemidos e os suspiros que queria ouvir e, de bônus, vê-lo ruborizado dos pés à cabeça, o rosto contorcido pelo tesão que o deixava bonito, deslumbrante, _perfeito_. Como podia sequer pensar em perder essa visão?

Havia outra coisa, entretanto. E Chan, por mais que evitasse pensar muito a fundo, ele sabia que tinha uma razão por trás de sua súbita mudança. Tinha a ver com fato de que estava ficando cada vez menos tolerante a cada oportunidade em que podia deixar escapar a chance de ver Jisung sob suas diversas formas. A notícia do fim o deixava emotivo e por mais que desejasse se esquecer do inevitável, ele ficava cada vez mais paranoico. 

Jisung certamente lidava com aquilo mais tranquilamente, como se viver o presente nunca tivesse sido problema para ele. Seu brilho espontâneo em nada tinha oscilado e ele ajudava Chan a relaxar cada vez que o percebia prestes a perder o pensamento para as próprias preocupações. Chan o invejava imensamente e se sentia grato por pelo menos um deles não estar perdendo o juízo por causa de coisas que ainda não aconteceram. 

Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido ao sentir a mão de Jisung se intrometendo entre seus corpos. Deu espaço para que ela trouxesse o esperado orgasmo, gozando logo a seguir quando o interior de seu namorado se contraiu em torno do seu pênis. 

Eles permaneceram com as bocas encostadas e ligeiramente abertas, mesclando as respirações enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. Jisung limpou a mão no roupão que Chan ainda vestia e deixou as mãos nas costas dele, relaxando as pernas finalmente. Murmurou contente ao ser apertado por um abraço muito bem-vindo e sorriu no pescoço de Chan, distribuindo pequenos beijos sobre a pele suada dele. Não muito tempo depois, percebeu-o tremendo bem de leve e uniu as sobrancelhas. 

Com suavidade, ele se afastou um pouquinho, o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver o rosto de seu namorado. Encontrou-o vermelho e banhado em lágrimas, o que o deixou alarmado. Chan fez que não com a cabeça antes que Jisung dissesse qualquer coisa e sorriu, levando a mão à face de Jisung para deslizar o polegar sobre a bochecha dele.

― Está tudo bem ― sussurrou. ― Estou bem. Não estou triste. 

Jisung relaxou um pouco e observou Chan com cuidado, procurando. Não precisava que fosse dito o motivo do pranto; sentia na própria carne os sentimentos de seu namorado que eram tão evidentes quanto a luz do dia. Era difícil vê-lo assim e não saber o que fazer. Queria ser capaz de levar embora apenas com um abanar de mãos tudo o que podia fazê-lo ficar daquele jeito desconcertante. Fazia o que conseguia ao se manter descontraído, espantando o medo por mais que também o sentisse de vez em quando, mas sabia que Chan sentia mais do que ele o terrível destino que podia separá-los definitivamente. 

― Eu _estou_ aqui ― Jisung disse por fim, ajeitando-os para que eles ficassem de lado sobre a cama e frente a frente, as cabeças nos travesseiros confortáveis. O beijou até que as lágrimas parassem de rolar e o persuadiu a encontrar abrigo em seu peito.

Quando eles finalmente saíram para jantar, Chan já estava recomposto e bem menos tenso, sua mão na de Jisung enquanto eles eram levados por um motorista até o restaurante em que possuíam reserva. Desta vez a camisa de cetim estava muito bem abotoada e Chan fez questão de passear a mão pelas costas de Jisung quando eles estavam na calçada em frente às portas do estabelecimento, roçando os dedos pelo tecido macio numa sutil lembrança do que eles tinham feito há pouco. Jisung sorriu por cima do ombro, guiando-os até a mesa indicada pelo garçom.

Era uma noite agradável. O restaurante estava cheio e eles ficaram em uma mesa no meio do salão. Conversaram sobre amenidades ao aguardarem pela comida e trocaram sorrisos sob as luzes quentes do lugar decorado com tema tropical. Quando Jisung se distraiu com qualquer coisa que estivesse nos pensamentos dele, Chan aproveitou para admirá-lo silenciosamente. Ver o rosto dele como se estivesse contando as facetas de um diamante. E assim, quase sem propósito, pôde perceber a reunião de vários elementos que acabaram por formar uma miscelânea. 

Era como colocar as camadas de celofane colorido uma sobre a outra mais uma vez (pela última vez) e encontrar o resultado final. Diante de Jisung ali, apenas existindo, podia ver a _bondade_ do primeiro; o _encantador_ segundo; o _compassivo_ terceiro, que embora não tivesse conhecido, sabia que estava lá. Podia ver no brilho dos olhos dele a _rebeldia_ do quarto; a _coragem_ do quinto; o _divertido_ e _curioso_ sexto; o _delicado_ , porém _rude_ sétimo que teve um jeito particular de chegar ao seu coração. E, não menos importante, podia ver a _dedicação_ do oitavo que jamais abandonou as obrigações apesar dos medos que sentia. 

Finalmente, chegava ao _nono_ Jisung, aquele à sua frente, que além de ser a mistura deslumbrante de todos os que vieram antes, tinha esse jeito especial e _sonhador_. Chan se sentia tão feliz por ter a imensa sorte de conhecer Jisung e tê-lo reencontrado em tantas existências, presenciando o molde de cada peça que terminou de montar o quebra-cabeça. Ver como cada traço foi feito no grande desenho e testemunhar a finalização de uma obra-prima.

Quando deu por si, reparou que não tinha desgrudado os olhos de Jisung, e viu seu namorado oferecer um sorriso envergonhado, um leve rubor adornando as faces que já estavam quentes muito antes de chegarem ao restaurante. O viu quando ele escorregou a mão pela mesa e captou seu movimento, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele num aperto gentil. 

― Amo você ― Jisung disse sem emitir qualquer som, a declaração soando para Chan e apenas para ele, fazendo o coração dele acelerar como se fosse a primeira vez. 

Depois de jantarem eles foram para o bar anexo, e sob as luzes do salão eles dançaram juntos ao som de música ao vivo enquanto riam de alguma piada particular. Sob luz alguma, eles experimentaram um ao outro ao som de suspiros e beijos cálidos. E quando o alvorecer tocou a pele nua de ambos e deu início a mais uma oportunidade para eles, Chan sorriu agradecido, o amor imenso em seu peito ao ter alguém tão especial para compartilhar o extraordinário universo. 

↔

Chan foi o primeiro a acordar naquela manhã. Ele tinha se esquecido de fechar as cortinas na noite anterior e agora a claridade que invadia o quarto vinha através das portas de vidro que separavam a varanda e ela incidia sobre a roupa de cama de cor branca, refletindo por todo o cômodo. Para ele, ficava difícil ficar dormindo com tanta luz ao seu redor, mas ao checar o horário em seu celular, concluiu que não fazia mal levantar. 

Ele solicitou o café da manhã antes de ir para o banheiro tomar uma ducha rápida. Vestiu bermuda e regata, e caminhou descalço até a mesa, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar. Ficou ali em silêncio, fuçando suas redes sociais enquanto aguardava pelo serviço de quarto, vez e outra intercalando seu olhar entre a cama onde Jisung dormia e a vista da praia lá fora. Quando a refeição chegou, ele a serviu para si e comeu sem fazer muito barulho, ponderando a respeito do seus planos para aquele dia. 

Entreteu a ideia de ir mergulhar no mar e empolgou-se sozinho, pois estava um clima ótimo para fazer o que pretendia. O céu estava limpo e muito azul, o sol não estava muito alto e pelo movimento das árvores, havia uma brisa fresca suave deliciosa. Restava saber: ele conseguiria persuadir o dorminhoco a acompanhá-lo nessa aventura até à praia?

Chan riu baixinho antes de se levantar e andar quietamente até a cama, discernindo o corpo de seu namorado naquele emaranhado de lençóis. Ele dormia de bruços e tinha o rosto enfiado entre os travesseiros, o cabelo esparramado criando um contraste bonito contra a roupa de cama. Ao se aproximar o suficiente, Chan sentou cuidadosamente na beira do colchão, afastando o cobertor bem devagarinho para expor as costas do adormecido. 

Bem suavemente, deslizou as as pontas dos dedos desde o meio das omoplatas e acompanhou o relevo da coluna vertebral, mapeando cada nuance da pele até encaixar a mão na cintura e subir de volta até as costelas. Sentiu perfeitamente quando Jisung respirou fundo e sorriu ao vê-lo se mover de leve. Repetiu o movimento e desta vez desenhou círculos com o polegar, traçando mais linhas imaginárias que percorriam a expansão das costas de um jeito muito agradável. Ao perceber que isso não estava surtindo o efeito almejado e provavelmente encorajava mais a preguiça, Chan resolveu inclinar o torso sobre o corpo deitado a fim de soprar na nuca alheia e causar cócegas. 

Chan riu sem emitir som ao escutar Jisung resmungar, os pelos do alto das costas dele eriçados. Voltou com sua mão até a omoplata e dedilhou suavemente aquela região, sua mente vagando com a imagem de seu namorado totalmente relaxado entre aquela imensidão branca. Ao perceber que Jisung não estava colaborando nem um pouco, Chan decidiu usar de outro método: lançou-se para frente e com bastante calma, pousou os lábios sobre as costas, deslizando-os lentamente por um trecho antes de plantar o primeiro beijo.

Subiu mais e encaixou a boca bem perto do pescoço. Desta vez percebeu seu namorado acordar, um pequeno espasmo sacudindo o corpo dele. 

― O que é? ― Jisung gemeu arrastado, os olhos ainda fechados, a expressão emburrada. 

Chan outra vez riu e deitou de lado na cama, puxando o corpo de Jisung contra o seu e afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Inspirou longamente, sentindo o resquício do perfume que tinha se mesclado ao suor e beijou todo o percurso desde a mandíbula até a clavícula, fazendo pausas em cada local que alcançava com os lábios, estalando-os intencionalmente. Atravessou o braço na cintura de seu namorado, colando-os inteiramente e ficando muito consciente da ausência de roupas de Jisung. 

― Vamos à praia comigo? ― Chan sugeriu ao pé do ouvido em uma voz grave, escorregadia, quase provocante. 

― Hmmm… ― Jisung resmungou e entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão aos de Chan que estavam em sua barriga. ― Você está cheiroso ― comentou distraidamente.

― Não muda o assunto ― brincou ao continuar beijando o ombro de Jisung. ― Ou você desistiu da ideia de me ver saindo da água _seminu_?

― Que golpe baixo ― suspirou. ― As duas coisas que eu mais gosto de fazer competindo uma com a outra: dormir e você. É uma batalha tão _injusta_.

― Eu pedi algo bem gostoso para o café da manhã ― disse em tom persuasivo. 

― O que você pediu? ― sussurrou, os olhos agora bem abertos.

Chan riu baixinho.

― Vem descobrir.

O médico depositou o último beijo no pescoço antes de se levantar e voltar à mesa, assistindo quando Jisung esperneou na cama e se ergueu até sentar, uma expressão indignada adornando o rostinho bonito.

― _Mau_ ― ele sibilou ao puxar o travesseiro e tacar na direção de Chan, sua força sendo insuficiente para alcançá-lo.

Chan ergueu o prato com a fatia de bolo e fez um som apreciativo ao engolir uma garfada, fechando os olhos teatralmente. Jisung bufou e finalmente saiu da cama, marchando até o banheiro, arrancando uma gargalhada de seu namorado. Quando ele voltou vestido, tratou de ocupar a cadeira à frente, recusando a oferta que Chan fazia ao gesticular para lugar ao lado dele.

― Vem aqui ― Chan chamou em protesto, suprimindo o riso na garganta.

― Não ― resmungou em resposta, cortando uma fatia generosa para pôr no prato.

― Ji, não seja assim ― tentou alcançá-lo com a mão, mas sem obter muito sucesso. Isso o fez rir novamente, adorando aquela brincadeira que eles tinham iniciado. ― Senta aqui comigo. 

― Você merece distância depois de ter me acordado neste horário _absurdo_ e ainda tentar me convencer usando essa _estratégia horrorosa_ ― reclamou de boca cheia, despejando café na xícara de porcelana decorada. 

― Você fala assim _agora_ ― argumentou. ― Quero ver quando estivermos lá na praia se você vai achar minha ideia _horrorosa_.

Depois que Jisung terminou de comer, eles organizaram alguns pertences numa mochila e saíram do hotel, a animação vindo devagar ao escritor que aos poucos se livrava da preguiça causada pelo sono. Assim que eles entraram em contato com a areia, ficou difícil resistir àquela paisagem de tirar o fôlego. 

Chan se sentiu cheio de felicidade somente de avistar o mar a perder de vista juntamente com aquele céu cor de anil. Ele ficou imaginando que seria maravilhoso se numa próxima chance ele pudesse voltar e viver rodeado daquela vista. De alguma forma, aquele lugar tinha gosto de lar. Era como se esse sentimento de familiaridade estivesse vivendo sob a sua pele por todo aquele tempo e somente ali ele tivesse a oportunidade de saborear. 

E como descrever a impressionante e inigualável cena que via se desenrolar à sua frente quando via Jisung correr para a água, sua pele beijada pelo calor, o sorriso mais brilhante que o reflexo do sol no mar enquanto ele se divertia à vontade? Não havia nada que pudesse arrebatá-lo quanto estar apaixonado há tanto tempo por Han Jisung. Era uma força tão avassaladora que o fazia transbordar. Ele queria viver afundando naquela emoção incontáveis vezes. 

― Vem! ― seu namorado gritou de longe, o convidando a deixar tudo para trás e acompanhá-lo.

E foi o que Chan fez. 

↔

**Epílogo**

_Em outra vida, em outro mundo…_

― _Jisung!_

Ao escutar seu nome ser chamado, Jisung despertou e percebeu que tinha cochilado durante a leitura do livro que agora remanescia aberto sobre seu peito. Seus óculos tinham escorregado até a ponta de seu nariz e ele os ajustou no rosto antes de se mover na cama, sentando contra a cabeceira. 

― Jisung ― a voz tornou a repetir desta vez mais próxima. Ele olhou para a porta de seu quarto, vendo sua mãe ali parada e bastante impaciente. ― Venha jantar logo. Não faça ninguém esperar.

― Sim, senhora ― respondeu e depressa marcou a página do livro, colocando-o sobre a estante antes de correr pela casa até à sala. ― Desculpe ― pediu ao se sentar.

― Você estava dormindo? ― seu irmão perguntou rindo.

― Quase. 

― Sua mãe disse que você queria conversar? ― seu pai começou entre garfadas. 

― Ah, isso ― Jisung olhou para sua família e assim que sua mãe se sentou no lugar habitual, ele prosseguiu. ― Mãe, pai… eu quero ir para a Coreia.

― Coreia? ― seu pai arqueou a sobrancelha.

― É… eu gostaria de fazer audições. Para me tornar um cantor.

Os três se entreolharam antes de voltarem para o adolescente de catorze anos que parecia bastante convicto ao afirmar seu desejo. Ninguém daquela família era cego para o talento do jovenzinho que tocava violão e passava horas sonhando dentro do próprio quarto, mas eles não tinham chegado a cogitar na hipótese de que ele pudesse querer uma carreira na música. Cantar, escrever, tocar, tudo se tratava de um mero _hobbie_ , não? Ele não iria tão longe com isso. Eram coisas para dar vazão à sua criatividade tão vasta. Aparentemente, ele tinha outros planos.

― Cantor? E os seus estudos? O que pretende fazer?

― Esse é o meu sonho, pai. Quero fazer música. 

― Hm… ― resmungou ao mastigar a comida, olhando de esguelha para a esposa que mantinha uma expressão neutra. Provavelmente ela já estava ciente daquilo e esperava por sua reação antes de opinar. ― E se isso não der certo? O que vai fazer? 

Jisung mordeu o lábio, pensativo. É claro que não era um bobo de assumir cem por cento de que obteria sucesso, mas ele não podia deixar de tentar primeiro.

― Eu tenho uma ideia. Eu vou para a Coreia e se dentro de um ano eu não conseguir passar em nenhuma audição, eu volto para a Malásia.

― Hm… ― seu pai mais uma vez resmungou. ― E vai desistir de vez dessa ideia de se tornar cantor?

Jisung balançou a perna e piscou várias vezes, os pensamentos negativos ameaçando na beira de sua mente. Ele se recusou a dar espaço a eles. 

― Sim, senhor. Só peço que me dê um ano. E se eu não conseguir, eu volto e continuo meus estudos aqui na escola regular. 

― O que acha disso? ― ele se voltou para a esposa que ainda não tinha pronunciado uma palavra.

― Se é o que ele quer, eu acho que ele deve tentar. É o sonho dele. Ele deve persegui-lo se ele sente que tem uma chance. É um acordo justo para mim. 

― E você? ― cutucou o filho mais velho. ― O que tem a dizer?

― É a vida dele ― balançou os ombros. 

Jisung esperou pacientemente pelo pai que o examinava em silêncio, considerando as possibilidades. 

― Eu acredito que você consegue ― ele disse por fim ao unir as mãos sobre a mesa. ― Mas e você? Sabe que não vai ser um caminho fácil. Você acha que consegue enfrentá-lo?

― Sim, senhor. Eu quero muito tentar. 

― Então está bem. Amanhã de manhã nós conversaremos melhor, está bem? Preciso conversar com sua mãe primeiro.

Jisung concordou e finalmente se pôs a comer, seu nervosismo baixando e dando lugar à ansiedade que o deixava com borboletas no estômago. Ele sorriu pequeno, não querendo demonstrar o quanto estava feliz, o coração batendo no peito com uma pressa fora do comum.

Depois do jantar, ele se fechou no quarto e pulou na cama, gritando contra o travesseiro. Esperneou e gargalhou à vontade, sua felicidade a mil. Seus pais deixaram-no ir para a Coreia do Sul para correr atrás de seu sonho. Isso significava tanto para ele. Ele mal podia acreditar que tinha conseguido. Ele tinha tantos planos, tantas ideias. Já conseguia se imaginar em cima de um palco, vestindo roupas bonitas e cantando para milhares de pessoas, assim como seus ídolos faziam. Ele viajaria pelo mundo inteiro para conhecer pessoas e escreveria músicas que contariam muitas histórias. A _sua_ história. 

Ele mal podia esperar. 

Depois de perder o fôlego em sua agitação particular, finalmente se deu uma trégua e olhou para o teto, respirando fundo. E logo que se recompôs, engatinhou pela cama até alcançar a janela e afundar os joelhos no colchão, os braços sobre o parapeito enquanto ele olhava a paisagem da cidade à noite. Olhou para o céu e se imaginou o cruzando dentro de um avião com destino a Seul. Logo estaria lá e olhando para o mesmo ponto só que de outro lugar. 

Voltou a se sentar e apoiou as costas na parede, sacando o celular do bolso para digitar seus pensamentos no bloco de notas. Os escreveu em várias estrofes, mudando palavras aqui e ali e fazendo alguma coisa de especial entre elas, transformando numa possível futura canção ou quem sabe um simples poema. Quando viu, estava deitado e com os braços esticados à frente, dormentes pela falta de circulação de sangue. Seus dedos pararam quando ele se sentiu satisfeito com o próprio feito e então ele coçou o tornozelo, distraído, suas unhas raspando em um trecho sensível de pele bastante reconhecível para ele.

Ao tocar o pé, Jisung deixou o celular sobre a cama e se sentou com as pernas cruzadas, seu foco indo na direção do seu tornozelo e encontrando o que já esperava ver ali: a sua marca de _alma gêmea_.

Em um mundo em que as almas estão conectadas por marcas no corpo, Jisung se sentia bastante incomum por ter a sua no tornozelo. Era uma mancha escura, borrada, bastante perceptível contra a luz. Ela significava por onde aconteceria o primeiro contato de sua alma gêmea e Jisung sempre ficou imaginando o que poderia acontecer para que ele fosse tocado no pé em vez de na mão, como era o caso da maioria das pessoas.

Ele seria puxado pelos pés? Talvez sua alma gêmea cairia sobre eles? Estes eram pensamentos engraçados. Ele gostaria mesmo de saber como acabaria numa situação dessas. Afinal, não seria um encontro bastante maluco e imprevisível? 

Ao deslizar as pontas dos dedos pela mancha, o adolescente se perguntou o que sua alma gêmea estaria fazendo naquele exato instante. Estaria ela fazendo o que gosta? Estaria perseguindo um sonho assim como ele? Será que já tinha comido, já estava dormindo? Será que no dia em que se encontrassem, eles logo seriam amigos? Ou levariam anos para se entender, assim como aconteceu aos seus pais?

Jisung se perdia sonhando com as possibilidades, um sorriso nascendo cada vez que as histórias se acumulavam na sua mente, criando os romances mais diversos que conseguia. Para cada um deles, inventava uma música, imaginando o cenário que saía de um drama. Será que a sua história seria bonita? Ou seria triste? Será que seria como nos livros que lia?

Falando neles, Jisung puxou o que estava lendo da estante e o abraçou, suspirando. Aquele certamente era o seu favorito. Já o tinha lido várias vezes e a capa já estava surrada de tanto manuseá-lo. Ele contava a história de duas almas gêmeas que se encontraram por nove vidas. Sempre que estava se sentindo cabisbaixo, solitário ou sem inspiração, recorria às páginas conhecidas (algumas delas até grifadas), se sentindo logo confortado pelo romance que o fazia se sentir bastante acolhido de uma maneira bastante particular.

Resgatou o marcador e folheou as páginas do final, se fazendo a mesma pergunta que se fez desde que o leu pela primeira vez: teriam essas duas almas se reencontrado após o fim da maldição? Ele esperava que sim. Afinal, era o destino. Elas tinham que se ver de novo e de novo tantas vezes até o infinito. Elas mereciam, pois se amavam. Por que seria diferente?

― Será que minha alma gêmea vai ser como você? ― murmurou ao se deitar, o livro ao seu lado como um fiel companheiro. ― Será que eu vou ter essa sorte? 

Riu sozinho de seu delírio e de novo viajou pelas alternativas, criando cenários que fariam aquilo ser possível. E sem planejar, caiu no sono, seu sonho embalando o seu desejo de que a sua alma gêmea fosse igual ao personagem do livro, que já tinha sido príncipe, general, policial, médico. Ele esperava que a pessoa o fizesse se sentir tão especial quanto aquele que atravessou mundos em busca daquele que fazia seu coração bater mais forte. 

E torcia para que o romance entre eles fosse igualmente incrível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensei em vários tipos de final, devo admitir.  
> Todos levam à mesma sequência, mas achei mais satisfatório deixar aberta a forma como a nona vida terminou.  
> Também acrescentei esse epílogo para que vocês possam ter um gostinho de uma das ideias que tive.
> 
> Era para eu ter postado antes, me desculpem :((( imprevistos aconteceram por aqui.  
> E no momento estou com dor de cabeça e por isso não vou poder responder aos comentários, mas assim que eu estiver melhor eu venho aqui responder. Só queria vir aqui e postar o capítulo, pois estava devendo essa.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado do final. Estou muito orgulhosa de mim mesma, pois é muito raro quando acontece de eu gostar de verdade de algo que eu escrevi e dessa fanfic aqui eu gostei muito.
> 
> Qualquer coisa, estou à disposição e me aguardem para futuros encontros aqui na tag <3


End file.
